


MAGNUM OPUS

by howardlev



Category: Layers of Fear (Video Game), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, reylo au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howardlev/pseuds/howardlev
Summary: A historiadora Reydel Kenobi e especialista em arte vitoriana está disposta a revelar a verdade por trás da obra mais famosa do pintor Kylo Ren. Os boatos sobre uma maldição que ronda a obra, são realmente, verdade? O que ela não espera é que, Ben Solo, o advogado da familia Allen, original nome do autor, seria a solução em seu caminho.Reincarnation! AU - inspirado em Layers of Fear.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prólogo

_—_

_"A maioria das pessoas pensam que arte é sobre beleza, não é. A beleza é apenas um lado, um dos muitos resultados possíveis._   
_Arte é sobre processo, é sobre sujar as mãos._   
_Manejar o pincel como se fosse uma lâmina, cortar na carne tenra da inspiração._   
_Eliminar as distrações e quaisquer noções de complacência ou segurança até que tudo o que é seguro e convencional seja arrancado em pedaços sangrentos._   
_Cave fundo nas entranhas de seu eu criativo, assim,_   
_você poderá provocar o seu interior e esculpir o absoluto significado, a absoluta beleza._   
_Você provavelmente acha que eu sou louco, tudo bem. A loucura, bem como arte, está nos olhos de quem vê."_

—

"Eu vou te fazer eterna!" Ele precisou disso, a carne, o sangue, os ossos. Seus cabelos como pincel. A pintura perfeita. Ele a tinha em suas mãos. "Sim, é isto!" Esbravejou ao terminar de pincelar o último detalhe de luz na face.

 _O que fazemos quando falhamos? Nós começamos de novo_. Ouviu um sussurrar de sua própria voz ao pé do ouvido. Não havia ninguém ali, nada, nunca realmente houve. Os sons de ratos e passos que estalavam pelo assoalho de madeira nunca sequer foram reais. Mas ele continuava lá, sozinho, encarando a tela como se aquela fosse sua única saída, sua única chance de reverter a tragédia.

"Me perdoe." Continuou, suplicou, ajoelhou-se no chão. Permitiu que as lágrimas lhe ardessem os olhos depois de tanto tempo. "Me perdoe!" Repetiu, agora num tom mais rude.

Em seguida levantou-se, seguiu para o armazém onde guardara todas as suas outras tentativas _fracassadas_ de atingir a perfeição. Mas agora não havia solução. A culpa já roía sua carne, e havia apenas uma coisa a buscar: a _redenção_.

Esposa e filha, ambas ali, lado a lado, era esta sua Magnum Opus, sua obra prima. No depósito haviam diversos outros quadros pintados e descartados, e quando finalmente os analisou lado a lado, todas as pinturas eram iguais, ou basicamente parecidas. Foi ai que percebeu que nunca atingiria a perfeição, pois ela não existia, _ela_ não existia mais.

Benjamin aproximou-se do candelabro e o lançou sobre as telas. Elas começaram a incendiar enquanto ele caia em seus joelhos encarando a face da esposa na tela, tão bela. Como ele sentia falta dela...

Na pintura seus cabelos ruivos iluminados por um Sol de fim de tarde, o nariz levemente afinado na ponta e sardas percorrendo o desenho de suas bochechas. Seus olhos eram âmbar, os mais bonitos que ele havia conhecido na vida, os olhos que sua filha havia herdado.

Quando olhou para as próprias mãos a pele estava em carne viva, quase atingindo os ossos. Ele grunhiu em agonia enquanto as lágrimas acompanhavam seu desespero. Pouco depois o fogo se espalhou por todo o cômodo e o tecido de suas roupas, foi assim que sua vida acabou.

—


	2. O Início do Fim

  
—

**Londres, 2020.**

Em diversos aspectos possíveis, este seria um exaustivo e conturbado dia. O quadro furtado há 50 anos atrás havia - finalmente - sido encontrado.   
Londres estava abalada, nem mesmo os escândalos da monarquia estavam roubando tanto a atenção quanto a chegada da obra "mal assombrada" do pintor vitoriano Kylo Ren.

A obra " _Wife_ _and Child_ " havia sido recuperada e estaria a exposição na Galeria Nacional de Londres em algumas semanas, lugar onde Reydel, historiadora da arte e especialista em arte vitoriana, trabalhava.

Ela acordou bem cedo, ligou a televisão e a primeira coisa que apareceu foram os repórteres postados a frente da grande galeria, todos esperando pelo tão aguardado anúncio de abertura da exposição mais esperada em décadas. A Magnum Opus de Kylo Ren estava, finalmente, de volta.

" _Existem histórias sobre o que aconteceu. O pintor Kylo Ren, pseudônimo de Benjamin Allen, chegou a ser acusado do assassinato de sua esposa, Audrey Allen. Não existe um esclarecimento, até hoje, sobre o que realmente aconteceu... mas especialistas acreditam..."_

"Malditos sensacionalistas!" Reydel rolou os olhos e então desligou a televisão.

Minutos depois ela trocou suas roupas, deslizou os dedos pela penteadeira em busca das chaves da casa, seguiu até a bolsa e finalizou vestindo um casaco.

O trajeto era sempre o mesmo. Ela não morava tão longe da Galeria nacional, mas era comum precisar pegar uma ou duas conduções para chegar até o trabalho. Mas Reydel não via problemas nisso, afinal, estava trabalhando exatamente com o que sempre quis, tendo a oportunidade de exercer sua especialização com os estudos acerca das obras de Kylo Ren.

Ao chegar ao local ela avistou os repórteres afrente da escadaria que dava acesso a porta da Galeria. Ela se esquivou deles da melhor forma que pôde mesmo sob perguntas invasivas sobre o que aconteceria com a recém resgatada obra. Ela foi acolhida pelos seguranças até ser direcionada ao interior da galeria.

"Que confusão!" Ela comentou por alto tirando o casaco e colocando no cabideiro da entrada. Seus passos ecoaram no piso de madeira ao longo do percurso. Ela tirou os óculos escuros e seguiu até a divisão onde o quadro se encontrava.

"Rey!" Ela ouviu alguém chamar como um alívio, era Poe Dameron, de sua equipe. Dameron era formado em história e há pouco havia terminado uma especialização em historia da arte e trabalhava com restaurações e proteção ao patrimônio no museu, assim como Rey. "Aqui está você!" Ele a abraçou em cumprimento.

"Você viu a confusão lá fora?" Perguntou Rey.

"Sim, está uma bagunça. Eu não sabia que Kylo Ren geraria tanto caos."

"Não é _ele_." Ela deu passos à frente seguindo em direção a moldura que estava tampada por um lenço preto. "É a obra dele." Ela deslizou os olhos pela madeira com desenhos arabesques até que finalmente revelaram a imagem da pintura.

Uma mulher e um bebê. O que havia demais nisso?

Na pintura, o sol de fim tarde iluminava a face de uma mulher ruiva. O bebê em seu colo tinha o olhar perdido mas calmo, não possuindo mais que um ano de idade. O olhar da mulher era penetrante, para todos os lugares que você se dirigisse ela seguiria seus olhos, e na face uma expressão confusa, não se sabia se estava posando para o retrato ou se era a imagem criada na mente de alguém, de tão detalhada que ela estava retratada. De fato _inumano_ , quase espiritual.

"Ual!" Poe suspirou para si mesmo e o ambiente ficou quieto, mudo. Todos no recinto encararam a obra e perderam-se em tudo o que ela era.

Os olhos de Rey estavam presos de uma forma que que sua mente viajava. Ela estava impressionada, nunca antes, em tanto tempo estudando obras de arte, principalmente as outras obras de Kylo Ren, ela havia visto algo como isso, uma reação a uma obra de tal maneira. Ela se aproximou mais um pouco e ergueu sua mão, seguindo em direção a tela, prestes a tocar na face da criança.

"Rey!?" Ouviu alguém chama-la e no susto afastou a mão enquanto chacoalhava a cabeça parecendo sair de um tipo de transe. Ela olhou ao redor e respirou fundo. "O que você acha, é a verdadeira?"

Ela aproximou-se novamente, agora com o olhar crítico. Analisou a textura da tela, os desenhos formados na moldura, a pincelada, era tudo muito característico das obras de Ren.

Ela seguiu o olhar até o canto inferior direito e viu a assinatura dele, perfeita, exatamente como eram as outras. E na moldura ainda tinha, apesar de bem fraco, as marcas do fabricante.

"Com certeza." Constatou. "segue todos os parâmetros e características da obra dele..."

—

Quando a doutora Amilyn Harper entrou na sala, encontrou Ben Solo já sentado na poltrona com os pés tremelicando e batendo contra o chão em uma pura expressão de ansiedade.

"Me desculpe, Ben." Ela disse de forma suave, o rapaz se levantou para recebê-la como fazia na maioria das vezes. "Tive que atender a ligação de um paciente em crise."

"Sem problemas." Ele respondeu. Ela o cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto enquanto percebia claramente seus sinais de estresse. Ambos sentaram-se até que Amilyn prosseguiu:

"Vejo que está aflito, Ben. Pediu para anteciparmos a consulta, há algo que quer me contar?"

Ele chacoalhou na poltrona, escorregou ambas as mãos pelos joelhos tentando limpar o suor das palmas. Ambas as pernas tremelicavam agora.

"Recuperaram o quadro de Kylo Ren." Ele disse em bom tom. A doutora Harper sabia que Ben era o advogado da família Allen, por muito tempo preveniu diversos escândalos e protegeu os herdeiros de Benjamin Allen dos holofotes. "e agora ele provavelmente será exposto na Galeria Nacional. Tudo está um caos!" Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e bufou.

Harper franziu o cenho, a psicóloga não devia demonstrar exatamente suas emoções, mas ela sabia o quanto aquilo repercutiria na vida de Ben Solo. Anos e anos cuidando desse caso e quando finalmente a poeira havia baixado, a original "Wife & Child" havia sido recuperada de cinquenta anos em procura.

"Sabe o que vai acontecer agora? Todos os esforços que eu e minha equipe fizemos por anos para proteger a dignidade da família irá por água baixo. Já se começou a falar na televisão sobre o assassinato... malditos conspiracionistas. Não há provas de que ele matou a esposa e eles continuam insistindo nisso."

"Mas e você?" Ele ergueu a sobrancelha perante a fala de Amilyn. "Ainda insiste nisso?"

"Não importa... sou pago para defender o caso." Ele respirou fundo.

"Não é o que sua expressão me diz quando fala sobre o assunto. Na realidade, esse _possível_ assassinato parece te incomodar muito..."

Ben olhou para os lados, para cima encarando as caixas enfileiradas sob o armário, organizadas uma ao lado da outra quando percebeu que algumas estavam tortas. Aquilo o incomodava, tinha uma certa mania por organização.

"Não importa o que eu penso, Amilyn. Minha função é atender a família da melhor forma."

"Claro." Ela sorriu de lado, conhecia Ben Solo muito bem, há 3 anos ele era seu paciente. "E os sonhos? Continua tendo?"

"Sim." Ele engoliu em seco. "Quer dizer... faz tempo que não ouço a _música_. O piano tocando... as vezes eu sinto falta..."

"Falta?"

"Se eu ao menos soubesse o nome dessa composição... se ela ao menos existisse... nem isso eu tenho certeza." Ele apertou os olhos. "E aquela mulher... a cada dia é mais difícil ver o rosto... ela fica... fugindo de mim, sabe..."

"Por que acha que ela foge de você?"

"Eu não sei... por que ela não fugiria?"

"Nós sonhamos com aquilo que pensamos, Ben... que de certa forma faz parte do nosso cotidiano... não há mesmo alguém que você consiga identificar nessa mulher?"

A nível metafórico, dizia Amilyn. Ela queria entender qual era a mulher da vida de Ben que era representada de forma inconsciente em seus sonhos.

"Não!" ele insistia. "Sabe que não! Eu não consigo... eu só... "ele respirou fundo e segurou a testa sob as mãos. "MERDA!" gritou ríspido enquanto apertava os olhos. "Esses pensamentos estão me matando!!!"

Ben levantou-se e começou a andar em círculos pelo consultório, chegando até a janela e afastando a cortina para ter uma visão limpa de uma Londres em fim de tarde. Ele olhou para Amylin, que o olhava de volta esperando por suas reações.

Ben voltou até a poltrona e se sentou novamente.

"Me desculpa!" pediu. "é só que... não aguento mais tudo isso. Daqui a pouco Dorothy me liga desesperada perguntando sobre a exposição..."

"Eles não podem proibir a exposição?" perguntou Amilyn.

"As obras de Kylo são públicas, não há o que possamos fazer... vai começar tudo de novo e eu não estou preparado para lidar com os surtos dela. Dói demais ver tudo isso." ele pausou por um tempo. "E ainda tenho que lidar com todo o estresse que Maeve me causa."

"Como estão as coisas com Maeve?"

Ben revirou os olhos, até mesmo lembrar da face dela parecia incomoda-lo agora.

"Não aceitou muito bem meu pedido de separação... ela não entende." ele respirou fundo. "Não é que... eu não goste dela... é só que..." desviou o olhar, pigarreou. "minha vida está um caos e não acho que dou a ela toda a atenção que ela precisa..."

"Precisa primeiro entender os seus sentimentos por ela..."

Ele coçou a nuca, olhou para os lados novamente, verificou o relógio e então fechou os olhos colocando a face por entre as mãos.

"Já faz um tempo que tenho tentado ignorar para que possamos estar juntos mas..."

"Mas...?" interrompeu Amylin.

"Mas eu não consigo tirar essas coisas da cabeça, o trabalho, a música, os sonhos, tudo! Eu não consigo estar presente quando estou com Maeve, e ela parece querer forçar as coisas, está sendo pior ainda..."

"Precisa olhar para dentro, Ben. Começar a analisar as coisas de uma perspectiva nova, e, principalmente, interna. Temos falado disso nas ultimas sessões. Se sente que não a ama ao ponto de dedicar-se ao relacionamento, deveria então pensar primeiro em dedicar-se a si mesmo..."

—

Eram quase 17 horas quando Ben saiu do consultório e seguiu para a praça _picadilly_ para tomar o rumo para casa. Era cedo mas parecia noite, essa era uma das coisas que mais lhe intrigava sobre Londres.

Desde que se mudou há 6 anos para assumir os casos da família Allen no lugar da mãe, Ben teve de se adaptar a uma vida totalmente diferente da que ele conhecia na grande Seattle.

Logo quando chegou, assumiu o caso da família Allen depois de sua mãe, a doutora Leia Organa, ter deixado o caso em suas mãos para se aposentar das atividades.

Leia cuidou dos casos de Kylo Ren a vida inteira, e apenas no filho confiou para dar prosseguimento aos processos jurídicos. Digamos que a diplomacia estava no sangue dos Organa, e Ben era um deles.

E foi lá que ele conheceu Maeve, uma colega de escritório que logo se tornou sua companheira. Estavam juntos a um tempo significante, mas, por mais que Maeve insistisse em marcar a data do casamento, Ben alegava que o serviço estava árduo e não conseguia pensar nessas burocracias por hora.

A verdade é que ele não estava preparado para assumir um compromisso tão sério, não pelo menos agora, não pelo menos com Maeve. Com o tempo as coisas esfriaram, e a possessividade da jovem com Ben o fez querer afastá-la mais ainda.

Ele passava a maior parte do dia no trabalho e quando podia fazia hora extra só para passar o menor tempo possível ao seu lado. Mas, talvez, não seria mais fácil interromper esse noivado? Sim, talvez sim, mas Ben não tinha interesse em aventuras amorosas, então a rotina acabou lhe bastando... pelo menos até o momento em que ele a viu pela primeira vez.

Seus cabelos iam até os ombros, eram castanhos, e ela usava um sobretudo por cima do vestido, enquanto caminhava apressadamente por cima dos saltos em que as pernas torneadas eram reveladas.

Seu olhar se fixou nela, sua respiração acelerou. Havia algo estranho nisso, estranho nela. Ela vinha em sua direção de forma apressada, carregando nos braços diversas pastas e a bolsa pendurada no ombro esquerdo.

Até que eles se trombaram, um por desatenção, e dois pelo transe em que Ben se encontrava. As coisas da mulher voaram.

Droga, estava tudo no chão agora e ela já estava atrasada. Precisava pegar o trem e voltar logo para o trabalho.

Então ambos abaixaram-se para recolher os pertences da jovem até que Ben percebeu um documento que parecia algo como uma tese de dissertação com o título "Uma análise sobre o estilo melancólico nas obras de Kylo Ren".

Ele se levantou lentamente com o documento nas mãos até que falou baixinho:

"Kylo Ren?" Sua voz tremeu, quase falhando, o cenho cerrado. Então ele levantou os olhos para encontrar a íris âmbar dos olhos mais bonitos que ele veria em toda vida.

Ela respirou fundo. Havia algo nele, algo em Ben que lhe prendia a atenção. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça até retomar a atenção.

"É... isso..." suas palavras saiam atropeladas num gaguejo. "O conhece?"

"Mais do que eu gostaria!" Ele deu um leve riso. "Ah, me desculpe pelas suas coisas!"

"Tudo bem." Ela sorriu. "Estou com pressa, preciso chegar na galeria e está tudo uma confusão, fui eu quem não estava prestando atenção..."

"Aceite minhas desculpas." Ele sorriu por último. "Eu fui o desastrado."

"Ah... bom, eu preciso ir... é..."

"Ben." Ele disse.

"Rey..." ela respondeu e então concedeu mais um lindo sorriso. "Nos vemos por ai... ah, e se quiser..." ela levou as mãos até o bolso e pegou um tiquete. "Bem, faremos uma exposição com as obras de Kylo e exibiremos a obra principal dele... se quiser algum dia nos visitar... aceite como um pedido de desculpas pela confusão!

Então ela entregou o ingresso para ele. Ben o analisou em suas mãos, olhou de novo aos belos pares de íris da mulher que o observava atentamente parecendo querer ouvir um sim.

"Com certeza visitarei a exposição." Engoliu em seco. "bom te conhecer, Rey..."

Ela paralisou e o analisou novamente antes de finalizar:

"Bom conhecer o senhor também..."

E então cada um seguiria seu rumo, de certa forma com a certeza de que aquele encontro ao meio caos, talvez, nunca voltaria a acontecer.

Ao fim de seu décimo passo Ben paralisou, olhou para trás para encarar a silhueta da mulher se esvaindo no horizonte. _"Olha para trás."_ Ele pensou... " _por favor, olhe..._ " pois para ele, de alguma forma, aquilo poderia significar interesse. Mas por que ele estava preocupado com isso? Ele nunca mais a veria.

Então ele deixou pra lá, virou-se novamente pra seguir seu caminho, colocando em mente que a vida real o esperava, e Maeve o esperava também. Mal sabia ele que, dois segundos depois de se virar, Rey houvera olhado para trás, tentando compreender, naquele segundo imersivo, o porquê daquele homem ter permanecido em sua mente, chamando tanto a sua atenção. 

—


	3. Terra de Lótus

—

**Westminster, 1892.**

O público suspirava a cada nota que os dedos de Audrey deslizava sobre. A suave melodia de sua própria composição era, finalmente, entregue ao público. _Lotus Land_ , uma homenagem a flor: pura, bela, o nascer da espiritualidade e do divino. A evolução e ressureição aos olhos da pianista.

Audrey estava no auge de sua carreira. Após anos ouvindo de sua própria família que ela era um fracasso e dos críticos que ela jamais alcançaria a realização profissional, Audrey fazia com que esses dobrassem a língua ao fato de ela tocar sempre com casa cheia.

Dizia, também, sua família, que Audrey não encontraria um marido nunca, que nenhum homem a aceitaria estando no ramo artístico, no ramo da _promiscuidade_ , como eles diziam. Então ela conheceu Benjamin Allen e ambos apaixonaram-se perdidamente. Agora ela estava grávida, contrariando, também, os médicos que a diagnosticaram como infértil.

Benjamin gostava de chamá-la de Rey quando estavam em particular, e em público referia-se a esposa como senhora Allen. Ben era um homem de poucos sorrisos, semblante sério, mas quando Rey estava ao seu lado, a última coisa que viam era um homem desanimado, e a futura chegada do bebê o havia tornado o homem mais feliz da Inglaterra.

Ben foi o primeiro a se levantar para aplaudir a esposa quando a apresentação se finalizou. Enquanto ela fazia seu agradecimento, Benjamin subia ao palco lhe levando um buquê de flores. Ela sorriu ao receber o presente, penetrando seus olhos nos dele ao demonstrar a imensa felicidade que sentia.

Foi em uma dessas noites observando-a tocar que Ben se apaixonou por ela. Um tempo depois de começarem a morar juntos, Ben lhe mostrou um dos primeiros esboços que houvera feito em seu caderno de anotações enquanto ela tocava. " _Quero que pose para mim_." Ele disse de forma suave, um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios.

Naquela noite ela vestiu um chambre de seda azul e entrou no ateliê de Benjamin pela primeira vez. Ela se deitou no divã e ele delineou seu corpo nas linhas de seu desenho quando ela revelou o corpo nu por baixo da seda.

O olhar de Ben não conseguia ignorar as belas curvas de Audrey. Ele era um homem extremamente encantado e apaixonado, a considerava uma obra de arte viva. Depois desse esboço, Benjamin passou a utilizá-la como modelo na maioria de suas obras, tornando-se especialista em desenha-la.

Quando terminava, ele a levava para o quarto e os dois entregavam-se as suas paixões. Enquanto não estava posando para as obras de Ben, Audrey dedicava seu tempo à música. Ela era apaixonada pelo piano e tocar era uma das coisas mais importantes de sua vida.

Toda vez que ouvia as notas combinarem em uma suave melodia a felicidade vinha, era uma das poucas coisas que a fazia estar sã. Desde pequena Audrey enfrentava transtornos psicológicos derivados de uma profunda depressão e transtorno de ansiedade. A música de fato foi um alívio em sua vida, uma forma de fugir de toda a tristeza.

" _Eu nunca vou me cansar de ouvi-la, senhora Allen_." Ele chegou por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido. Audrey sorriu de canto, fechou os olhos enquanto os lábios do marido deslizavam pela pele de seu pescoço.

" _Benjamin_..." ela sussurrou. " _Estou terminando a_ _composição_ _... assim eu não..._ " ela sussurrava com dificuldade enquanto os dedos de Ben percorriam a porção de pele nos ombros da jovem arrepiando-a. " _Por favor_!" Protestou.

 _"Eu serei paciente_." Ele disse em tom grave, afastando os lábios de sua pele.

Agora Audrey estava sozinha, apenas ela e o piano. Ela parou de tocar, respirou fundo e voltou a melodia desde o começo. Enquanto seus dedos brincavam com as notas, Audrey pensava na família que há tanto tempo não se comunicava. Uma lágrima chegou a cair de um de seus olhos, eram os sintomas da tristeza voltando.

Ela limpou as lágrimas então e voltou a atenção para a música. Apenas assim conseguia se livrar de sua profunda falta de vontade de viver.

—

**Londres, 2020**

Duas semanas haviam se passado. Agora estava tudo pronto. A exposição das obras de Kylo Ren finalmente seria aberta e, para Rey, a confusão mental em que se encontrava parecia não ter fim.

Eram muitas responsabilidades sobre seus ombros. Os últimos dias foram os mais difíceis, mal se lembrava da última vez em que houvera dormido oito horas seguidas sem acordar a cada duas horas em pura ansiedade.

O cenário das divisões foi decorado com artefatos vitorianos. Haviam candelabros pelo salão, mas as velas eram artificiais e a chama iluminada por _led_. Nada de fogo, pensou Rey, ela não gostava de fogo, desde nova, desde quando se conhecia por gente, ela preferia evitar velas no ambiente ou se atrever a mexer com o fogão.

A noite caiu logo e por ser o primeiro dia já se era esperado um grande número de espectadores. Rey apostou em um lindo vestido vermelho que possuía uma fenda desde a coxa até o pé. Os cabelos soltos como geralmente usava, e um salto para completar.

De início tudo deu certo. As pessoas admiraram-se com toda a decoração e as obras de Ren. A jovem não podia estar mais feliz, estava tudo dando muito certo, finalmente trabalhando com a coisa que ela mais sabia fazer: decifrar Kylo Ren.

Foi então que ele a viu pela primeira vez naquela noite. Havia se esquecido de como foi na primeira vez, mas a sensação parecia a mesma. Seu sorriso era perfeito, não havia nada naquela mulher que o incomodava a não ser a distância em que se encontrava.

Cada detalhe na pele, cada marca de sol que formava sardas em sua pele... cada linha de expressão em seu rosto... era tão bela e, para ajudar, a fenda percorrendo sua coxa até o pé o fazia questionar sua sanidade ao se forçar a ignorar.

Ele se virou então quando percebeu que ela o notou. fingiu estar mais interessado nas obras, até que ouviu os passos: ela estava se aproximando.

"Ben?" Ela perguntou de forma suave ao colocar a mão em seu ombro. Ele se virou em espanto, não estava preparado para encara-la, apesar de estar ali unicamente para poder vê-la.

"Rey..." ele respondeu, ele jamais esqueceria seu nome.

"Você realmente veio! Achei que, sei lá, tanto faz..." ela riu sem graça.

No meio da conversa, então, ela reparou a aproximação de uma jovem mulher loura. Tinha traços característicos, e era diferente de tudo que ela havia conhecido antes. Ela sorriu torto, e Rey logo percebeu.

"Ah, me desculpe... Rey, está é Maeve, uma amiga."

"Noiva." Ela interrompeu e então cumprimentou Rey claramente insatisfeita.

"Tudo bem." Rey sorriu. "Prazer, eu sou Rey." Então ambas apertaram as mãos e a jovem de sentiu desconfortável.

Havia algo estranho em Maeve. Sua aparência era interessante, parecia uma boa pessoa, mas todos os sentidos de Rey a fizeram pensar em se afastar, como uma força que vem de dentro e é tão avassaladora que não se consegue ignorar.

"Estão gostando da exposição?" O largo sorriso na face de Rey já mostrava a empolgação em ser a idealizadora do evento.

"Está tudo incrível!" Ben respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

"É... talvez não seja o meu estilo de arte preferido." Maeve rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços. "O que tem demais no quadro dele que todo mundo fala tanto?"

Rey espantou-se de certa forma com a arrogância da mulher, mas respirou fundo antes de responder qualquer coisa.

"Dizem que a obra é assombrava, Maeve, já te contei a história diversas vezes." Disse Ben de forma impaciente.

"Tá... então ele matou a esposa e tudo isso o fez tão famoso assim? Não faz sentido."

"Na verdade não se sabe se ele matou." Rey interrompeu-a como se estivesse defendendo um bem precioso. "Isso é muito do que a mídia diz e o que os desafetos de Benjamin fizeram na época. A fama dele gerou inveja em muita gente, é claro que fariam de tudo pra acabar com o pouco de dignidade que lhe restava depois que a esposa morreu." Maeve a fitou fingindo interesse. "A obra Wife and Child foi sua última obra e a Magnum Opus de todas. Benjamin estava no auge de sua carreira quando tudo aconteceu... deve ter sido difícil pra ele perder a esposa em um momento tão importante de sua vida. Não é atoa que ele se matou logo após de terminar esse quadro."

"Ele se matou?" Perguntou Maeve. "Ben, não me falou sobre isso!" Ben pigarreou.

"Não se sabe exatamente se foi suicidio." Ben respondeu.

"Com certeza foi!" Rey interrompeu agora olhando para Ben. "Digo... ele foi encontrado carbonizado ao meio de vários rascunhos da última obra dele."

"O que me faz acreditar mais ainda que ele a matou. Isso me cheira a culpa." Disse Maeve de modo irritante e então saiu de perto indo atrás de uma taça de qualquer álcool que lhe faria mais insuportável.

Agora Ben e Rey encaravam a obra em silêncio, contemplado juntos todas aquelas informações de forma que ambos sabiam que o compartilhar daquela sensação poderia ser perigosa.

"Você acha que ele a matou?" Rey perguntou quase num sussurro.

"Eu não sei..." Ben respondeu. "Por que tem tanta certeza que ele não a matou?"

"Olhe os traços!" Ela sorriu, conduzindo Ben para mais perto da obra. "A delicadeza com que ele fez essa obra... o modo como ele a retrata é quase angelical. Da pra _sentir_ o amor. Estudei por vários anos as obras de Ren e nunca, em todo esse tempo, uma pintura revelou tantas coisas sobre o autor quanto essa." Ela sorriu. "Ele a amava, mas parece que se culpou pela morte dela."

Um nó cresceu na garganta de Ben. Um aperto no coração que o fez indagar se realmente não queria se envolver com isso.

Então a jovem virou-se e por alguns segundos encarou a face dele, delineando todos os seus traços em busca de uma explicação...

"Me desculpe por Maeve. Estamos nos separando mas ela insiste em forçar as coisas. Estou dando a ela o tempo necessário, mas sei o quão arrogante ela pode ser..." Rey apenas concordou com a cabeça, parecendo nem se importar.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, e agora os olhos de Ben viajaram de encontro aos dela. _Avelã_... _ocre_...ele já havia visto aqueles olhos antes... muito antes... talvez até... em seus sonhos? Ele estava perdido naquilo, mergulhado com uma profunda necessidade de toca-la até que ela quebrou o silêncio constrangedor.

"Naquele dia, na picadilly, você disse que conhecia a Kylo Ren mais do que gostaria." Ela apertou os lábios e a respiração de Ben começou a voltar ao normal. "O que quis dizer com aquilo?"

"Sou advogado da família Allen." Ele respondeu mais fácil do que deveria.

"O que?" Ela sorriu meio incrédula. "Mas que eu me lembre o caso dos Allen ficaram sobre a custódia dos Organa... até que Leia se retirou do caso deixando o filho..." ela mesma se interrompeu, voltou a olhar para ele. "Você é filho de Leia Organa?" Ela parecia espantada.

"Sim." Ele sorriu. "Ben Organa Solo."

"Mas é claro que eu te conhecia de algum lugar. Você é filho dela! Mas é claro!" Um alívio pareceu subir pelo corpo dela, a familiaridade não era algo anormal. "Ben... ela me ajudou muito na época de minha formação. Se não fosse por ela, talvez eu nunca teria tido acesso aos rascunhos de Kylo, talvez nunca teria terminado minha monografia e não estaríamos aqui hoje... que coisa... louca!" Ela riu e ele a acompanhou. "Então você é quem cuida do caso agora?"

"Sim." Ele respondeu. "Ainda mais agora com a exposição... estou trabalhando o dobro."

"Ah, sinto muito!" Ela disse meio que de forma melancólica. "Mas você sabe que um dos últimos desejos dele foi de que suas obras se tornassem públicas, então..."

"Não, não!" Ele sorriu aproximando-se. "Eu sei, isso não tem nada a ver com você! Fique tranquila."

Eles voltaram para o silêncio constrangedor. Era estranho o modo como conversavam como se fossem conhecidos há décadas. Ele era tão gentil e delicado, de certa forma fazendo Rey temer a si mesma.

"Quero provar que ele é inocente..." ela voltou a encarar a obra. "De certa forma... parece tudo muito injusto..." ela se voltou para Ben novamente.

"É exatamente isso que estamos investigando há anos, Rey..."

"Então me ajude!" Ela se aproximou um pouco mais. A diferença de altura entre eles o fazia parecer um predador. "E eu posso ajudar você..."

—


	4. Pax Britannica

—

**Westminster, 1893**

"Chá de Melissa com leite e dois torrões de açúcar, como gosta." Audrey sorriu ao receber a xícara das mãos de Benjamin e agradeceu. Em seguida ele sentou-se ao seu lado no dossel enquanto ambos observavam a filha dormindo no berço em frente. "Como está nossa pequena artista?" Benjamin sorriu inclinando o corpo em direção ao berço. "Será ela musicista como a mãe ou será que irá trilhar o caminho das telas e tintas?"

Audrey levantou o rosto depois de tomar um gole do chá, inclinando a cabeça de forma lenta para o esposo.

"Eu só espero que ela seja feliz..." seus olhos se perderam em Benjamin e em seguida foram para o chão. O marido tocou de forma suave em seu queixo e a fez olhá-lo novamente.

"Eu garanto que ela será!" Ele sorriu e depositou um beijo em uma das bochechas da mulher, em seguida colocando uma de suas mexas ruivas por detrás da orelha. Ela sorriu de canto e voltou a olhar a filha.

Estavam sendo dias difíceis para Audrey em relação a sua saúde mental. A maternidade havia mexido com seus hormônios e feito com que algumas de suas crises de pânico voltassem. Estava há meses sem sair de casa, e preferia dessa forma, assim podia estar perto das pessoas que mais amava e conseguir o pouco de serotonina que a sustentava no dia.

"Nossa filha é realmente muito bela. É incrível a semelhança que ela tem com você!"

"Ah, Ben... olhe para os cabelos dela, são seus..."

"Mas a face é sua." Ele sorriu ao afirmar. "Agradeço aos céus por ela ter herdado a esse belo rosto. Uma obra de arte como você merece ser reproduzida pelo menos uma vez."

"Ben..." Ela rolou os olhos pois de fato era difícil ter a mínima noção sobre sua beleza quando o amor próprio já era afetado.

"Sim, Audrey... não tens noção do quanto é bela..." ele acariciou seu rosto novamente perdendo-se nos detalhes que o fazia ser apaixonado por ela. "E o mundo precisa saber disso... Inclusive, venha..." Ele a chamou se levantando e a puxando pelas mãos. "Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa."

Ela depositou a xícara na mesa de centro e seguiu o esposo para onde quer que ele a estivesse levando, e ela poderia apostar que era para seu ateliê. Ela não estava errada. Ele tirou o molho de chaves do bolso e abriu a porta, era uma certa obsessão de sua parte, deixar a sala fechada para que ninguém pudesse ver suas obras antes de completá-las. Raras foram as vezes que Audrey entrara ali, não que fizesse exatamente questão, mas por vezes perder a companhia do marido para suas telas a fazia sentir um certo ciúme da atenção.

Quando a porta se abriu logo ela avistou os esboços de sua própria face, ela sabia das inúmeras pinturas que Benjamin houvera feito dela, mas encarar-se naquelas telas era de certa forma amedrontador... eram tantos detalhes, e tudo o que ela não queria fazer era prestar atenção neles.

Ela parou de encarar seus retratos e foi logo para onde a atenção de Benjamin se concentrava: a tela ao meio sobre o cavalete. Ele a levou até ela para lhe revelar o que estava sendo pintado e então ela viu a face de sua bebê.

"Ual!" Audrey impressionou-se, chegou um pouco mais perto para observar melhor. Seus dedos foram em direção a tela, quase a tocando quando Benjamin a advertiu.

"Ainda não está pronta!" Ele se aproximou impedindo que ela tocasse.

"Não está pronta?" Ela o olhou confusa, era como se a própria tinta já estivesse seca. "Querido, parece seca há muito tempo."

"Sim, eu sei, mas ainda falta algo!" Ele disse afastando-se um pouco da pintura para observar de longe com os olhos semicerrados. "Não está totalmente perfeita."

Audrey olhou para Benjamin e depois olhou de volta para a pintura. Afastou-se alguns passos a colocar-se ao lado do esposo para observar e talvez enxergar o que ele via... nada, nunca ninguém veria como ele. Seu perfeccionismo o fazia acumular diversos quadros incríveis e que provavelmente nunca seriam expostos, dai tantos quadros de Audrey, o que a fazia pensar que Anabel seria a próxima em sua coleção de pinturas não concluídas.

"Benjamin, querido, sua obra está incrível como todas as outras. Eu, de modo particular, não acho que falte algo..."

Audrey dizia mas Benjamin parecia nem prestar atenção, estava vidrado demais na tela e nos possíveis detalhes que ele deveria fazer. Seus olhos pareciam mais escuros do que o normal agora e Audrey de certa forma pareceu não reconhecê-lo.

"Ben?" Ela o chamou mas ele não respondeu, estava paralisado. "Benjamin? Querido?" Apenas quando ela tocou em seu braço que ele voltou a realidade.

"O que?" Ele perguntou. "Droga, me tirou de um devaneio criativo..." reclamou para si mesmo mas Audrey sentiu a frustração.

"Me desculpe!" Ela tentou.

"Está ouvindo?" Ele perguntou e ambos fizeram silêncio.

"Ouvindo o que?"

" _Shhhhhh_." Ele se aproximou tampando seus lábios. "O latido, o latido de novo. Está ouvindo?" Ele se aproximou da janela e a abriu procurando pelo som. "Maldito cachorro! Toda vez que estou concentrado ele começa a latir." Audrey cerrou o cenho preocupada, não havia som algum. "Ouviu??" Ele pergunto eufórico como se quisesse mostrar a ela de onde o som estava vindo.

"Benjamin!?" Agora ela estava levemente assustada. "Não tem cachorro nenhum latindo..."

"Tem sim!" Afirmou de modo rude. "Ele fica latindo toda vez que eu tento me concentrar, _inferno_!" Ele se sentou em um pequeno banquinho de madeira e abraçou a face com ambas as mãos, seguindo para a testa e agarrando seus cabelos como se estivesse muito incomodado.

"Ben?" Audrey se aproximou do marido, mas ele parecia perdido.

"Maldito... cachorro!" Ele gritou em fúria até que Audrey deu um passo para trás.

"Tudo bem..." ela disse. "Vou olhar Anabel..."

E então ela caminhou em direção a porta fechando-a atrás de si. Dando uma desculpa para que pudesse apenas se afastar dos quadros e a obsessão do marido.

—

**Londres, 2020.**

No dia seguinte à noite da exposição, Ben encontrou-se com Maeve em um restaurante de Londres, disposto a levá-la a um almoço convidativo para esclarecer seus assuntos.

Ao final da refeição e de suas conversas sobre os demais variados assuntos, Ben tocou naquele que precisava a um tempo.

Ele disse o quanto sentiu-se incomodado pelo fato de Maeve ter forçado a barra intitulando-se como noiva dele sendo que tinham deixado claro que a reaproximação seria uma tentativa numa forma amigável.

Expressou, também, a indignação pelo fato de ela não compreender seus motivos, e também detalhou todas as razões pelas quais ele achava que deviam se separar.

Maeve sentiu a raiva crescer dentro dela. Ela havia concordado em serem "apenas amigos" quando ele a chamou para a exposição, mas o fato de não ser sua noiva gerava um conflito intenso dentro dela.

Sua voz começou a se alterar no momento em que ela o culpou por ter "perdido" um tempo de sua vida confiando numa história que poderia criar com ele.

O culpou, também, pelo fato de terem se distanciado cada vez mais, e alegando que ela sempre tentou de tudo para que a relação desse certo. Por fim começou a falar alto gesticulando para que todos ouvissem.

"Eu tentei buscar uma solução amigável, disse a você que não estava pronto para entrar em um casamento, e você continuou a forçar a barra. De início eu tentei, Maeve, mas sinto muito, eu não vou mais insistir em algo que não está dando certo."

"Não está dando certo porque você decidiu assim! Estava tudo ótimo, você trabalhando com os casos do pintor louco e eu com minha vida no escritório. Tudo estava certo, tudo estava ótimo! Você que estragou tudo com essa sua obsessão por essa história e essa família."

"É exatamente isso, Maeve. Você não entende. Enquanto você acha que está tudo bem, eu estou aqui me desdobrando em dois pra tentar dar conta do caso e ainda responder aos seus caprichos que não consegue me dividir nem com o meu trabalho."

"Você _só_ vive pelo seu trabalho, Ben Solo! E agora está querendo dizer que eu sou a errada?"

"Sua possessividade me sufoca, Maeve. Eu não posso ficar uma hora a mais no trabalho que você já me liga diversas vezes perguntando onde eu estou e se com alguém. Se não consegue confiar em mim, como acha que daríamos certo num casamento?"

Nisso ela se levantou empurrando a mesa a sua frente fazendo com que ela brutalmente se movimentasse.

"Ah então isso tem a ver com alguém, não é mesmo. Exatamente onde queríamos chegar. É aquela vadia da exposição, não é?"

"O que?" Ele quase cuspiu em indignação.

"Eu bem que percebi o jeito que aquela vaca olhava pra você. O jeito como ela estava vestida tentando chamar atenção de todos e você bem otario caiu na dela."

"O que? Reydel? Está falando dela? Não tem nem um dia direito que eu a conheço, nunca troquei mais do que três palavras com ela!"

"Pois é, só você não percebeu. Aposto que veio atrás de você só pra conseguir informações sobre o caso de graça e ganhar uma noite de prazer."

"Maeve, eu não admito que fale assim dela!" Ele se levantou também. "Você não a conhece e não tem o direito de desrespeitar alguém assim!"

"Aproveite seu tempo com aquela vadia. Quando perceber que errou será tarde demais."

Nisso Maeve pegou sua bolsa, a vestiu e seguiu em passos determinados para fora do local. Ao olhar em volta, Ben podia ver as pessoas nas outras mesas curiosas sobre a discussão. Levou as mãos até o cabelo e desejou poder desaparecer naquele instante.

Uma semana se passou, Rey aprontava-se para dormir em meio a sorrisos que voltavam a tona em sua face quando pensava no sucesso que houveram sido os primeiros dias da exposição enquanto as notificações no celular gritavam por sua atenção. Era Rose: cinco ligações perdidas.

 _Rey!_ Ela disse assim que atendeu ao telefone. _Como foi a exposição!? Droga... eu não pude ir na estreia, mas você sabe que eu vou logo... e aí?_

"Está tudo bem!" Respondeu Rey sorrindo contra o telefone. "Foi tudo ótimo, como a gente tinha planejado." Rey seguiu em direção a cama e então se jogou.

_Me desculpe mesmo, Rey, sabe como eu queria estar lá contigo, mas Armitage apresentou o TCC dele e eu não podia perder, ele ficaria triste, você sabe."_

"Tudo bem se seu namorado é mais importante do que eu!" Disse Rey em tom de brincadeira e rindo. "Relaxa, Rose, eu entendo e não pense que irá escapar da exposição..."

 _Pode deixar.._. Rose riu-se.

Um silêncio estranho tomou conta da conversa quando a lembrança veio a mente de Rey.

"Hey, _Tico_... se lembra daquele carinha da Picadilly?"

_Sim, o que tem ele?_

"Lembra que eu dei um ingresso pra ele?"

_Sim...?_

_"_ Você acredita que ele foi até lá... ele _realmente_ foi na exposição."

 _Ual!! Ele deve ter tido um bom motivo pra ir na exposição, com certeza por causa da obra mal assombrada de Kylo Ren!!!_ Ela disse com um tom de brincadeira.

"Idiota!" Rey riu. "Ele foi lá mas... péssimas notícias... parece que ele namora, é noivo... sei lá! Só sei que levou a noiva dele e... puff...." Rey bufou. "Sei lá, só sei que ela é esquisita..."

_Ah! Rey... mas, caramba... e agora?_

_"_ Ele me deu o número dele..."

 _O que????_ Rose quase gritou. _Mas se ele é comprometido... olha lá hein Rey..._

"Não, não, espere!" Ela riu. "Você não sabe da maior: ele é advogado da família Allen. Ele é filho da Leia Organa!!! Aquela advogada que me ajudou a montar todo o estudo das obras de Ren. Isso só pode ser uma pegadinha ridícula do destino!"

 _Por Deus! Só pode estar brincando!_ Rose se espantou. _Tá, mas por que ele te passou o número?_

"Eu falei, Rose... ele é advogado da família Allen..."

_Tá... e daí????_

"Ele está trabalhando na inocência de Kylo Ren. Disse a ele para nos juntarmos..."

_De novo com isso, Rey?_

"Rose..."

_Eu não quero que fique obcecada com isso de novo!É passado, sabe... não deveria remexer nessas coisas... você ficou muito mal da última vez..._

"Rose, eu entendo sua preocupação. Mas está tudo bem... Eu vou me cuidar..."

_Rey... eu não vou apoiar isso... só... por favor... cuidado com esse tal Ben.. sei lá o que..._

"Ele não é um bicho papão que vai me devorar!" Rey riu e rolou na cama. "A não ser que eu queira!"

 _Sua ridícula!_ Agora Rose e Rey riam juntas.

"Rose, vou desligar... depois nos falamos."

Assim que a conversa terminou o celular de Rey vibrou mostrando uma mensagem. De certa forma seu coração pulou na hora, de um jeito ameaçadoramente vibrante. A primeira pessoa em que ela pensou foi ele, e o quanto aquela mensagem havia demorado para chegar...

Ela pegou o smartphone nas mãos de forma apressada para ler o que dizia o remetente:

21h36: _Boa noite Reydel, tudo bem? Aqui quem fala é Ben Solo... você me passou seu número para que pudéssemos conversar mais sobre toda a história de Kylo Ren. Bom... se você puder, me encontre amanhã às nove horas no Niima's Café. Tenho algo que talvez te interesse!_

_Até breve,_   
_Ben Solo._

Rey sorriu ao terminar de ler a mensagem. "Finalmente darei continuidade a anos de pesquisa que ficaram estagnados por falta de provas..." é claro que esse era o motivo de sua felicidade, por que mais seria?

Então Rey não demorou muito para responder ao convite de forma positiva, ainda agradecendo ao advogado por toda a disposição referente ao caso.

Agora precisava dormir e esquecer qualquer ansiedade do dia... mas talvez a noite fosse ser longa, pois a cada vez que tentava pregar os olhos, imagens das obras de Ren lhe vinham a mente... e só o fato de pensar que o próximo dia poderia significar o início de seu projeto de vida a fez rolar por algumas horas antes de finalmente adormecer.

E assim a noite foi, realmente, muito longa. Rey poderia contar as vezes em que acordou no susto pensando que poderia perder o horário do tal encontro. Ela estava muito nervosa, quase tremendo com tudo o que estava prestes a acontecer e a manhã fria não ajudava a aquecer-se. Ela vestiu seu casaco e logo foi até o Niima's Café, era um ótimo lugar, era perto da galeria, o que fez Rey pensar que Ben houvera pensado exatamente nesse detalhe.

Seu corpo congelou-se quando o viu sentado de forma majestosa analisando o relógio no pulso enquanto as belas mechas negras davam movimento a face bela angular.

Ela respirou fundo e depois voltou a andar em sua direção quando confrontou-se a enfrentar toda a situação. Borboletas voavam por seu estômago e isso era tão estranho. Devia estar nervosa pois, como em poucas vezes, falaria sobre Kylo Ren com uma pessoa que sabia muito sobre ele.

"Ben?" Ela chamou com um largo sorriso quando ele virou a face em busca de sua voz. Esse sorriso, de certa forma, perolado e cheio de dentes, fez Ben questionar sua sanidade. Meu Deus, que mulher era aquela, por que ela parecia uma obra de arte viva?

Ele sorriu também em um impulso e então se levantou para recebê-la. Rey observou seus dedos sumirem na imensidão que era a mão de Ben quando ele a cumprimentou com um aperto.

"Bom dia, Rey." Um silêncio estranho acometeu a dupla. "Ah, venha, sente-se!" Ele então puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar.

"Obrigada!" Ela respondeu com a cordialidade. Tudo bem, ele era um advogado, já tinha mesmo um jeito de ser cordial. Enquanto isso Ben sentava-se na sua cadeira com o estômago embrulhado porque nunca houvera feito isso antes. Suas mãos estavam geladas.

"Quer pedir alguma coisa?" Mais uma vez ele quebrou o silêncio. Era um perigo ficar nessa situação com ela.

"Ah sim!"

Ben acenou para o garçom que logo chegou com seu bloco de anotações.

"O que vai querer?" Ele perguntou.

Ben olhou para Rey persuadindo-a a fazer o pedido primeiro.

"Ah, por enquanto me traga apenas um chá de Melissa por favor..." ele anotou. "Ah, e com leite misturado..." Ben franziu o cenho e um riso tentava invadir o canto do seu lábio com o estranhamento. "Ah, sim, e dois torrões de açúcar, por favor!"

"Certo. Chá de Melissa com leite e dois torrões de açúcar. E o senhor?"

"Apenas um capuccino por hora."

"Certo, um capuccino. Certo, eu volto com os pedidos jaja. Sintam-se em casa!"

Ben agradeceu e então cruzou as mãos com os cotovelos repousados na mesa enquanto os dedos protegiam sua boca. Ele olhava pra ela, ainda tentando decifra-la. Era esquisito a forma como se perdia nisso e como se sentia constrangido também quando se dava conta do que estava fazendo.

Ele entao desfez a posição e olhou para baixo, para o relógio, depois para os lados até perceber que uma de suas pernas balançava com força. Ele tentou parar.

"Eu queria... agradecer por ter sido tão gentil e... sei lá..." ela deu um pequeno riso. "Eu acho que vocês, Organa, de fato são muito gentis. Quando eu precisei da sua mãe ela não negou em nada a ajuda. Foi super atenciosa e legal comigo e minhas colegas de pesquisa."

"Tudo bem!" Ele sorriu acompanhando-a. "Imagino como deva ser importante para você todas essas coisas relacionadas a Kylo Ren. Não negaria auxílio, e tudo que eu mais quero é que esse assunto se resolva logo." Concordava com a cabeça até que o garçom chegou com os pedidos. "Bem, comece então me contando que aventura foi essa de conhecer minha mãe? Ele riu.

"Ah!" Ela deu um gole no chá. "Eu estava em uma palestra na faculdade, e nem era uma palestra na minha área. Eu tinha ido acompanhar um amigo meu antigo que fazia direito." Ela rolou os olhos. "Dai a doutora Leia estava contando sobre toda a jornada dela, sobre os estudos na universidade, sobre quando foi convidada para trabalhar no Senado e também que depois que largou a carreira política nos Estados Unidos ela quis vir para Londres e foi aí que ela começou a advogar de forma particular. Disse que conheceu a família Allen e a partir daí começou a cuidar do caso."

"Minha mãe não conseguia ficar longe dos holofotes!" Ele sorriu com a lembrança. "Ela disse que viria pra Londres pra dar andamento aos processos com a nova casa enquanto eu terminava a graduação, disse que queria paz depois de tanto tempo na política. Menos de dois meses depois ela já estava no centro do furacão Allen."

Os dois riram em conjunto.

"Bem, eu admiro muito sua mãe. No final da palestra esse meu 'amigo' me apresentou a ela. Disse-lhe que eu estava me especializando em arte vitoriana e ela então me contou tudo sobre Kylo Ren. Eu fiquei encantada de imediato e então decidi que era o que eu queria fazer. Então eu planejei todo um estudo e pesquisa em cima da melancolia no estilo das obras de Ren."

"Melancolia?"

"Sim! Pode perceber que as obras de Ren, apesar de seguirem a linha vitoriana, joga demais com o contraste e luz e sombra, uma característica que era muito mais marcante na arte barroca. Com anos de estudos e pesquisa com a ajuda da sua mãe, conseguimos constatar o que ele estava querendo mostrar com aquilo tudo."

"O que? Era um tipo de yin yang?" Ben riu meio que em deboche.

"Sim! exatamente!" Ela pareceu surpresa e era lindo a forma como ela se empolgava com o assunto. Mas, pare Ben! Não pense nisso... "Começamos a entender que a tentativa dele era mostrar nuances entre dois lados de suas obras. Pode perceber que no início da carreira dele seus quadros eram bem mais abertos, iluminados e feliz. Depois de um certo tempo os tons começam a ficar mais escuros, frios e sombrios, e foi isso que eu comecei a investigar."

"E o que você definiu?"

"Como a obra mais melancólica de sua vida foi _Wife and Child_ , começamos a relacionar as coisas e, quanto mais a data da morte da esposa dele chegava, mais escuro as obras ficavam. Isso era bizarro, entende? Só que eu queria entender o porquê disso, é um pedaço vazio no nosso estudo pois não temos quase informações nenhuma sobre ela."

"Foi por isso que te chamei aqui, Rey." Ele foi em direção a sua bolsa e então pegou um pequeno caderno de dentro. O depositou sobre a mesa e começou a falar: "este é o diário de Audrey Allen. Bem, a família Allen encontrou o documento na antiga casa dos Allen, em um dos poucos lugares que não foram atingidos pelo incêndio. Eles não quiseram ler e então deram a mim para que eu tomasse a decisão e..."

"E????" Rey estava ansiosa. "O que concluiu?"

"Eu... Eu não li o diário, Rey..." ele pressionou os lábios um contra o outro.

"Não? Por que não?" Ela estava totalmente confusa.

"Eu sinto que não devo fazer isso. Eu tentei diversas vezes mas não consigo sair da primeira página, me sinto invadindo a memoria dela." Ele respirou fundo. "E... eu tenho um respeito muito grande por ela, não quero me meter nos pensamentos profundos que ela tinha. Por isso trouxe a você, eu lhe empresto se quiser ler. Sei o quanto você se dedicou a essa história toda, talvez você seja a pessoa certa para ler."

Rey de certa forma paralisou, olhou para o diário e o pegou delicadamente nas mãos. "Meu Deus." Ela disse quando um fluxo de energia correu por seus dedos e arrepiou seu corpo todo. Ela abriu a primeira página e então começou a ler:

_"Eu me lembro de quando o vi pela primeira vez. Tocava eu, arduamente, com os dedos doloridos, mais uma vez, a composição de minha vida._   
_Eu o olhei pela primeira vez quando a melodia alcançou seu ponto alto. Ele arregalou os olhos no momento em que meus dedos cruzaram todas as notas do piano de uma vez, como se estivesse impressionado._   
_Confesso que aquilo mexeu comigo, me deixou interessada no que poderia causar. Aquele homem era diferente de tudo que eu já havia visto. Era elegante, possuía um belo semblante. Seus olhos, ao longe, eram tão negros que o reflexo do brilho parecia iluminar todo o auditório. Seus lábios eram volumosos e o nariz igualmente avantajado. O desenho de sua face era angular, e essa combinação exótica fisgou toda a minha atenção._   
_Até ali eu não sabia o seu nome, apenas o codinome. Kylo Ren, me informaram. O famoso pintor havia acabado de chegar de uma exposição em Paris, onde seu nome ficara mundialmente conhecido. Suas belas obras eram o assunto pelas ruas, e todos ansiavam pela oportunidade de conhecê-lo._   
_Ele veio até a mim ao fim do concerto e me parabenizou pela melodia. Eu lhe disse que era uma composição própria e ele abriu um belo e sedutor sorriso. Eu acho que foi ali que eu, louca e perdidamente, me apaixonei."_

Um frio atingiu sua espinha quando terminou de ler. Estava em choque, paralisada enquanto seu coração batia rápido. Ela levantou o olhar em direção a Ben e era como se finalmente sua vida ganhasse sentido.

"Eu vou sim, Ben!" Ela respondeu com um sorriso. "Muito obrigada, eu quero ler sim!"

—


	5. Páginas

—

**Westminster, 1893**

"Droga!" Ele jogou o pincel para longe, que logo chocou-se contra a parede marcando mais uma vez um rastro de tinta que secaria tornando-se mais uma das demonstrações de seu descontentamento. Ele tampou as orelhas e ajoelhou-se no chão franzindo o cenho enquanto tentava se livrar dos sons altos em sua cabeça.

Benjamin andou em direção a porta e a abriu com força fazendo-a causar um alto barulho ao se chocar com a parede. Ele então subiu as escadas de madeira e foi até o som do piano até que observou Audrey em mais uma de suas composições. Como estava criando, o som não era limpo e melódico, e isso estava enlouquecendo o marido.

"Dá pra parar de fazer barulho?" Ele disse de forma rude fazendo Audrey se assustar.

"Como?" Perguntou incrédula.

"Estou tentando pintar e já basta o cachorro latindo, agora você com o piano me causando uma síncope." Nisso ouviram Anabel começando a chorar com o som vindo do quarto. "Ora, mais essa agora também!" Então Benjamin seguiu até o quarto da filha prontamente a aninhando em seu colo. " _Shhhhh_." Ele pediu quase implorando. "Fica quietinha, doce menina."

"Me dá ela!" Audrey chegou por trás de forma agressiva. "Me dá."

"Estou acalmando-a." Ele respondeu afastando-se de Audrey.

"Por favor, Ben..." ela pediu. "Você não está bem, está cansado!" Ela se aproximou tentando tirar Anabel de seus braços.

"Eu sou o pai dela!" Ele respondeu ainda ríspido. "Tenho o direito."

"Eu sei, meu amor." Agora a voz de Audrey estava doce. "Mas ela pode estar com fome, não é mesmo?" Ela sorriu mas seu corpo estava em defensiva. "Ben, me dê ela... vamos..."

Ele olhou para a filha que ainda chorava em seus braços e então aproximou-se da esposa entregando Anabel em seu colo.

"Tudo bem." Ele falou. "Me desculpa, o cachorro está me deixando doido."

"Tudo bem!" Audrey respondeu agora aliviada. "Deveria descansar um pouco, está desde a tarde de ontem pintando. Sei que virou a noite no ateliê." Ela lançou um olhar de complacência. "Por favor, vá se deitar, eu levo um leite aquecido."

"Eu preciso terminar, querida. O que fazemos quando falhamos? Nós começamos de novo, você sabe."

"Não está falhando, Ben. Acho que precisa dar um tempo. Aquele cheiro de tinta e óleo por tanto tempo não faz bem a ninguém." Dizia Audrey balbuciando Anabel que logo voltava a dormir em seu colo.

Assim ela colocou a pequena em seu berço novamente e seguiu acompanhando Benjamin até o quarto do casal. Em seguida o direcionou até o leito e lhe disse que ia parar de tocar pra que ambos Benjamin e Anabel não acordassem.

Ela então desceu as escadas rumo a cozinha, mas antes de chegar ao local, percebeu a porta do ateliê aberta. Mudou seu caminho.

Ela entrou no local e observou ao redor. Mais e mais obras de sua face, e agora essas eram acompanhadas por esboços de Anabel, e a figura ao centro era uma pintura delas duas.

De certa forma sentiu-se mal por estar vendo a obra antes de concluída e sem que Benjamin tenha lhe convidado para observar, mas o fato era que Audrey já estava começando a ficar preocupada com a sanidade do esposo.

Quando olhou em volta observou todas as janelas fechadas, e agora algumas delas possuíam madeiras pregadas em suas frestas.

Ela saiu de pressa do lugar, fechou a porta e foi até a cozinha pra buscar o leite. Quando chegou próxima ao marido, ela se sentou ao seu lado na cama induzindo-o a se levantar para consumir a bebida. O observava quando perguntou:

"Por que pregou as janelas do ateliê?"

"Você foi lá?" Ele levantou os olhos. "Eu pedi para não entrar."

"Benjamin, por que você pregou as janelas?"

"Para o som dos latidos não entrar." Ele deu mais um gole. "E vamos precisar chamar os dedetizadores, a casa está cheia de ratos."

—

**Londres, 2020.**

(...) "De toda forma eu terminei meu relacionamento com Maeve, isso já deve fazer aproximadamente um mês." Ben dizia para Amilyn na sessão. "Faz tempo que não venho..."

"Sim!" Amylin suspirou. "Até me perguntei se estava tudo bem com você, remarcou duas vezes..."

"Estive muito ocupado, Amylin, eu peço desculpas."

"Mas e como você se sentiu rompendo com Maeve?"

"Nunca me senti tão aliviado em toda a minha vida..." Ele suspirou. "Bem... Ela deu um belo surto, começou a me acusar dizendo que a fiz perder tempo com esse relacionamento, mas, mesmo assim, nada se compara ao fato de eu ter tirado um peso das minhas costas. Mas o que realmente me fez perder a paciência foi quando ela começou a me insultar de traição e até atacou uma colega de trabalho minha..."

"Colega de trabalho?" Amylin ajustou-se na poltrona.

"Ah, sim, a Rey." Ele sorriu e nem percebeu que o fez.

"Rey?"

"É, Rey... na verdade Reydel mas todos a chamam de Rey pelo que eu percebo. Bom, ela é historiadora e, por incrível que pareça, é responsável pela exposição de Kylo Ren. E isso tudo é tão louco porque ela quer muito provar a inocência de Benjamin Allen, e pediu minha ajuda."

"Sua ajuda..." Amylin fechou o semblante. "Chega a me preocupar." 

"É, eu pensei que diria isso..." ele abaixou os olhos. "Mas estou tentando não absorver tanto desta vez. Estou deixando que ela leve mais o rumo da investigação." Ele sorriu de canto.

"Você sorri bastante quando fala dela, Ben." Confrontou Amylin.

"Sorrio?" Ele sorriu mais uma vez, porém de nervoso.

"Sim..."

"Ah, eu não sei. Ela é uma pessoa incrível, estou há quase um mês trabalhando com ela e é maravilhoso a quantidade de coisas que essa mulher consegue pensar. Ela tem uma mente incrível, ela analisa as obras de Ren como eu nunca havia visto antes. Houve uma vez em que eu fui até a exposição novamente só porque ela queria me mostrar uma por uma das obras dele, e ela sabia detalhar cada uma delas... era incrível como eu podia sentir tudo o que a obra expressava só pelo jeito dela falar..." O sorriso bobo continuou. "É só que... algumas coisas estranhas estão acontecendo de novo e as vezes me pergunto se isso pode estar relacionado ao fato de eu estar trabalhando ainda mais com essa questão toda sobre os Allen..."

"Sonhos de novo?"

"Sim... eu voltei a sonhar, Amilyn... Eu ainda ouço a música e a mulher se aproxima mais, eu posso ver os cabelos ruivos, mas toda vez que eu chego perto de ver sua face, ela se desfaz e eu acordo."

"Não me parece tão esquisito, Ben, está trabalhando muito nesse assunto de novo. Talvez seja sua mente misturando as coisas."

"Misturando como?"

"Vida pessoal com profissional. Você havia melhorado nesse quesito, inclusive os sonhos estavam menos frequentes, mas agora parecem estar voltando com mais força, o que me preocupa é você tornar isso uma obsessão novamente."

"Eu sei..." Ele coçou a nuca. "Eu sei, mas eu estou chegando tão perto de descobrir a verdade. Se lembra do diário de Audrey, que eu nunca cheguei a conseguir ler?"

"Sim."

"Então, eu o emprestei para Rey e ela está lendo e me dando um panorama sobre o que temos de informação lá. Estamos muito perto de conseguir alguma coisa." Ele começou a tremer as pernas. "É muito... intenso as coisas que tem naquele diário. Mas eu a pedi que apenas me resumisse o assunto, não queria saber exatamente como Audrey descrevia a vida dela... chega a ser invasivo..."

"Por que invasivo?"

"Não se explicar." Ele respirou fundo e então bufou. "Não me sinto no direito de invadir a privacidade dela. É como se fosse muito errado."

"Tecnicamente é apenas um documento."

"Sim, eu sei..."

"E o que faz Rey poder ler o diário e você não?"

Benjamin levantou a cabeça e então voltou os olhos para Amylin, permanecendo por alguns segundos em silêncio enquanto a órbita ocular girava por toda sala. Um suor frio começou a lhe descer as têmporas e ele não soube responder.

_"Mr. Benjamin me levou para uma caminhada ao ar livre hoje. Ao fim do passeio chegamos ao topo de uma colina. Westminster vista deste ponto parece ainda maior do que é._   
_Conversamos por horas. Ele me contou como começou a pintar, disse que o dom desenvolveu-se na infância e apenas aperfeiçoou-se ao longo da vida._   
_Benjamin explicou que preferiu usar o pseudônimo pois não queria que o legado da família Allen ficasse famoso após o pai tê-lo abandonado junto a mãe. Disse-lhe que sentia muito e entendia o quão ruim era se sentir rejeitado. Contei que meus pais nunca quiseram que eu caminhasse para as artes, que planejavam para mim, desde nova, um casamento e títulos que eu traria para eles._   
_No fim da conversa deitamos sobre a grama para admirar o pôr do sol, e em seguida ele me fez cócegas enquanto rolamos na grama. Havíamos nos tornado grandes amigos."_

Rey sabia que se deixasse, ela leria o diário em um único dia, mas os conselhos de Rose e todo seu histórico de ansiedade com o caso dos Allen a fez ponderar.

Selou um contrato consigo mesma: apenas uma página por dia. Não queria ficar observada, de novo, na historia, mas era tão difícil ter o diário de Audrey a sua disposição e ser forte em não espiar.

Bem, dias, semanas, e quase um mês havia passado. E para que durasse melhor a experiência, ela decidiu que leria apenas nas vezes em que fosse se encontrar com Ben para discutir sobre o assunto. E assim foi durante esse período de um mês. Pelo menos uma vez por semana se encontravam em algum lugar para discutir sobre a visão de Audrey sobre o marido.

De início no diário tudo pareciam flores, o romance e até a chegada da filha foi um momento incrível para Audrey. Mas, depois disso, ela começa a contar que seus medos voltaram e ela decide não sair mais de casa. Existe um tempo, então, que ela começa a duvidar sobre a sanidade do marido:

" _Devo ter acordado pelo menos umas cinco vezes nesta noite esperando que Benjamin estivesse ao meu lado, mas não._  
 _Ele passou a noite em seu ateliê, de novo. E agora, pelo que parece, não sairá de lá antes de finalizar mais uma obra._  
 _Venho percebendo uma intensa procura por uma sublimidade que eu acho que ele nunca irá alcançar. Suas obras já são perfeitas, não há mais o que fazer, mas ele sempre diz que sim._  
 _Sinto um pouco de preocupação com isso. Ele alega estar ouvindo latidos de cachorro pelas janelas mas, eu juro, não há som nenhum._  
 _Na última terça feira do mês de maio_  
 _entrei em seu ateliê e as janelas estavam pregadas em madeiras, quando o questionei, me respondeu que era para os sons da rua não entrar._  
 _Hoje ele diz que a casa está cheia de ratos e, sinceramente, não vi nenhum. Ele chamou a dedetização pelo menos cinco vezes, e agora as empresas estão ameaçando nos processar por difamação depois que Benjamin alegou a incompetência dos empregados em encontrar os ratos que ele tanto ouve._  
 _A casa está cheia de ratoeiras agora..."_

"Eu li algumas partes do diário e é incrível a forma como ela fala de benjamin, é como se... a mesma sensação que eu tenho observando uma obra de Ren, é a que eu tenho quando leio as palavras de Audrey. De certa forma, ela o descreve de um jeito muito passional, e a intensidade que ela usa parece ser tão forte, se não igual, a como Benjamin a retrata." Dizia Rey empolgada em um balcão de um _pub_ enquanto Ben lhe dava a atenção que ela precisava.

"Parecem ter se amado muito, pela forma como você diz." Respondeu Ben acompanhado de um breve silêncio depois.

"Sim, completamente." Ela sorriu abertamente, aquele sorriso que fazia Ben gostar dela.

Sua empolgação era contagiante, e estar com Rey o fazia se sentir um adolescente de novo. Todas as responsabilidades pareciam ficar para trás e eles pareciam dois jovens amigos conspirando sobre algum assunto, era como se não estivesse trabalhando.

O dia de Ben mudava completamente quando ele sabia que a veria ao final do expediente. Tudo parecia ser mais simples e o tempo, porém, parecia passar devagar.

"E aí, o que o casal vai querer?" Chegou o _bartender_ intrometendo-se ao meio da conversa.

As bochechas de Rey coraram ineditamente e Ben suou frio ao ouvir a fala do rapaz, tentando não deixar transparecer o desconforto.

"Duas cervejas." Ben respondeu fingindo não ter percebido o fatídico _erro_ do rapaz.

"Duas cervejas pra já!" Disse o bartender afastando-se.

"Mas, enfim, continuando..." era visível o desconforto na voz de Rey. "Me parece que com o tempo Benjamin começou a mostrar um comportamento diferente. Pelo que Audrey descreve, ele era vidrado em alcançar uma certa perfeição em suas obras, mas pelo que ela diz, ele parece nunca estar satisfeito com nenhuma delas, e é justamente nessa momento em que Audrey começa a dizer que Benjamin ouvia coisas, ouvia um latido toda vez que pintava e também dizia ver ratos pela casa. Pelo que eu li, ela diz também que chegaram a contratar a dedetização pelo menos umas cinco vezes e, mesmo não encontrando nada na casa, Benjamin ainda insistia nessa história e por fim começou a encher a casa de ratoeiras."

"Isso me parece um surto esquizoide." Respondeu Ben.

"Sim... mas naquela época não tinham como precisar um diagnóstico. Pela descrição dela, ele parece apresentar um certo grau de esquizofrenia. Quer dizer, eu não sou psiquiatra nem nada, mas pelos sintomas me parece bastante."

"Sim." Concordou Ben. "E essa obsessão por perfeição... talvez seja característica até de um TOC que ele podia ter. Com certeza haviam problemas psicológicos ali."

"Sim, mas Benjamin não era o único." Rey pegou o diário e começou a caçar algumas páginas aleatórias enquanto checava suas anotações. "Eu sei que você não quer saber exatamente o que ela dizia, mas pelo que eu li, diversas vezes Audrey alega estar em um péssimo momento, diz que tem medo de sair de casa e que somente o piano a ajudou a superar o dia. Tem páginas em que ela diz que até mesmo estar com a filha parece sem sentido. Bem... isso tudo é estranho, os dois não pareciam bater bem da cabeça."

"O que é até esperado, eles eram artistas, cobravam-se muito talvez. E a sociedade naquela época era muito mais conservadora."

"Sim, exatamente! E pelos relatos dela, Audrey não tinha um relacionamento próximo com sua família. Parece que os pais a queriam desposar com um rapaz nobre e então a deserdaram quando ela resolveu se casar com Benjamin. E pelo que parece, Benjamin também estava prometido em casamento com uma tal de Katherine a quem Audrey se refere com uma certa cautela."

Nisso o telefone de Ben tocou, ele olhou no visor e o último nome que ele esperou ler apareceu: Maeve. Seu corpo congelou, uma sensação estranha lhe passou pela espinha, como se estivessem tão focados em um assunto que o toque do celular fez seu coração disparar.

"Ah, droga!" Ele então recusou a ligação.

"O que foi?" Rey perguntou.

"Minha ex me ligando." Ele rolou os olhos. "Bem, vamos voltar ao..." o telefone tocou novamente, mais uma vez Maeve.

"Pode ser importante." Disse Rey pouco acreditando nas próprias palavras.

"Não os falamos há um mês, o que ela quer agora? Com certeza encher a minha paciência." Bufou e então recusou mais uma vez a ligação.

"Bom, como estávamos falando, Audrey parecia..." mais uma vez a interrupção pelo telefone. Dessa vez foi Rey que rolou os olhos.

"Okay, eu vou atender se não ela não vai parar de me procurar, é capaz de dar um jeito e vir me encontrar aqui, pela forma que ela é." Ele deu um sorriso amarelo. "Licença, Rey." Ben então se afastou e foi para fora do _pub_ para atender a ligação.

 _Ben?_ Ouviu a voz estridente de Maeve. _Cara, você ignorou três ligações minhas?_

"O que você quer, Maeve?"

_Calma, estou ligando em paz. Queria te chamar pra vir aqui em casa, está tendo uma reunião com o pessoal do escritório._

"Não sei se é uma boa ideia."

_Vai, Ben, aceita como meu pedido de desculpas. Sério, não quero que nosso relacionamento acabe em uma inimizade. Por favor..._

"Estou trabalhando, Maeve."

 _Trabalhando numa sexta feira à noite, Ben?_ Ela riu de forma irônica do ouro lado.

"Sim, e estou com Rey."

A ligação ficou muda por um tempo.

_Ah, bom... então chame ela também, para que eu prove pra você que quero paz!_

"Você está mesmo chamando Rey para me acompanhar numa festa na sua casa? Você a insultou de todos os nomes possíveis, ela é só uma menina... não merece ser ofendida do jeito que você fez!"

_Eu estava com a cabeça quente, Ben. Merda, não consegue confiar que eu quero fazer as pazes?Venha, por favor, traga sua amiga e me deixe mostrar que está tudo bem._

"Certo..." ele bufou. "Eu vou perguntar se ela se importa... enfim, sei seu endereço." E então Ben desligou antes que Maeve pudesse responder.

Ele voltou para a companhia de Rey que ainda estava atenta em suas anotações. Sentou-se ao seu lado novamente e então começou a falar:

"Maeve está nos convidando para uma reunião na casa dela."

"Como assim?" Rey sorriu de nervoso.

"Ela quer mostrar que está tudo bem entre a gente e que podemos ser amigos..." ele rolou os olhos e bufou depois.

"Tá mas... como assim está _nos_ convidando... digo... você e _eu_?"

"Sim." Ele deu uma breve risada. "Disse que estava trabalhando e ela falou para te convidar também. Está afim de ir?"

"Eu não sei..." Rey ficou confusa. "Não entendi o porquê do convite... ela nem me conhece."

"É que..." ele gaguejou um pouco. "Ela era bem ciumenta e quando terminamos ela chegou a achar que era por sua causa."

Rey corou novamente e se engasgou com a cerveja, quase babando.

"O que?" Ela riu mais uma vez.

"É, acho que ela está se sentindo culpada e quer resolver as coisas do jeito dela..." ele sorriu constrangido. "Mas enfim, ela sabe que somos apenas amigos, e o fato é que meus colegas de trabalho estarão lá também, só por isso que realmente considerei. E _você_ também estaria... acho que seria legal fazer algo que não esteja relacionado com os Allen por um tempo... sexta à noite..."

Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior sem pensar, logo envergonhou-se e começou a encarar o balcão. A forma como os dentes dela passaram pelos lábios fez Ben estremecer. _Ben Solo!_ Ele pensou. _Para, ela é só uma garota... muito linda e atraente, mas apenas uma garota..._

"Tudo bem então!" Ela respondeu. "Mas só por hoje!"

—


	6. Chamas

—

**Westminster, 1893**

Quando Audrey saiu do escritório onde treinava sua música, indo em direção a cozinha, avistou o marido agachado no que parecia estar mexendo no piso. Se aproximou, não era isso. Benjamin estava armando uma ratoeira.

Observou um pedaço de papel em cima do gabinete, amassado, mas suficiente para saber do que se tratava:

_"Sr. Allen,_   
_Gostaríamos de pedir que pare de importunar nossos especialistas em controle de pragas, bem como pare de nos encaminhar suas incessantes inapropriadas cartas._   
_Todos os nossos empregados que visitaram sua residência reportaram absolutamente nenhum sinal de infestação de roedores de qualquer tipo._   
_Por favor, considere esta carta como um aviso final, caso contrário, o próximo envelope que receber será de nossos advogados._   
_Atenciosamente, David Smith,_   
_Desrat's Co."_

" _Benji_ , o que é isso?" Ela perguntou em desconfiança, um pouco chocada para falar a verdade. "O que é essa carta?"

"Esses _canalhas_ pensam que eu não sei o que estão fazendo. Eles querem mais dinheiro, e eu não vou pagar mais pelo mínimo que eles devem fazer."

"Benjamin, você já chamou cinco empresas mais de uma vez, não me surpreende que eles tenham lhe enviado isso." Ela franziu o cenho mas Benjamin não olhava para ela. "Você não está bem... primeiro o cachorro, agora ratos pela casa?" Disse em tom rude.

"Você não percebe?" Ele se levantou e falou bem próximo ao rosto dela, ela podia sentir o hálito quente e com um odor alcoólico. "Enquanto os ratos continuarem aqui, eu não consigo pintar."

"Você andou bebendo?" Ela perguntou com certa repulsa na voz, afastando-se de Benjamin.

"O que importa, Audrey?" Ele rolou os olhos.

Ele começou a subir as escadas por baixo dos gritos de Audrey sobre o quanto ela reprovava aquele tipo de comportamento. Chegando no piso superior, ele foi em direção ao quarto da filha.

Ela o seguiu até lá. Ele abaixou-se perto da soleira da porta e começou a armar uma nova ratoeira. Quando Audrey olhou para o corredor, estava cheio de ratoeiras pelo assoalho, pelo menos umas trinta, num caminho que seguia e tinha fim no quarto do casal.

"Benjamin!" Ela repreendeu, estava assustada. Foi em direção à pequena no berço e a tomou em seus braços. "Você não vai colocar essa... _coisa..._ aqui! Não no quarto da nossa filha!" Ela alterou o tom de voz. "Eu vou chamar um médico, você não está bem, Benjamin, está enlouquecendo, só pode estar."

"Louco, eu?" Sua voz era raivosa. "É você que não enxerga nada ao seu redor, nunca!"

"Benj..." ela deu um passo para trás enquanto ele se aproximava.

"Por quanto tempo eu cuido de você, Audrey, para agora não me deixar tomar minhas próprias decisões? Eu sempre te apoio em tudo, não tente sabotar a minha obra agora."

"Sabotar a sua obra?" Ela bufou. "Eu estou dizendo que não tem rato nenhum pela casa."

"Está enciumada pela atenção que estou dando a isso." Ele brevemente sorriu. "É o meu trabalho, Audrey."

"Enciumada? O que?" Franziu o cenho. "Ambos sabemos que suas obras sempre foram mais importantes, não cabe a mim competir!" Ela se aproximou e tirou a ratoeira da mão de Benjamin. "Agora, deixe essa sua obsessão longe da _minha_ filha!" Grunhiu com raiva nos olhos. "Sai daqui."

"Por que não sai você, Audrey? Estou na _minha_ casa."

Ali tudo congelou. Eles se olharam por um tempo, Benjamin esperando por uma resposta agressiva de Audrey, mas ela não veio. Do contrário, seus olhos encheram-se d'água e ela deu meia volta em direção a porta de entrada da casa com a filha no colo.

Ao abrir, percebeu Josephine, a irmã de Benjamin, pronta para bater à porta.

"Audrey?" Ela abriu um sorriso.

"Venha, Benjamin não está bem!" Ela a segurou pelo pulso incentivando-a a seguir. "Não fico mais um segundo aqui!"

"O que está acontecendo?" Josephine assustou-se.

"Vamos ao comércio, eu explico a você." 

—

**Londres, 2020**

O lar de Maeve não era tão longe do _pub_ em que estavam. Assim que terminaram o copo de cerveja, ambos entraram no carro de Ben e seguiram até o local.

Rey podia sentir as borboletas por todo seu estômago, uma preocupação estranha e um sentimento de arrependimento leve a acompanhava.

Estar ali, sentada ao lado de Ben em seu carro, a fazia sentir-se totalmente deslocada. Não sabia como se comportar. Cruzava e descruzava as pernas, depois olhava pela janela tentando não prestar atenção enquanto tentava combater o silêncio dentro do automóvel que era ensurdecedor.

Ben tentou se livrar disso ligando o rádio e procurando por alguma sintonização que fosse agradável, até que chegaram a uma que tocava música clássica, foi quando Rey demonstrou seu interesse pela melodia.

"Gosta de música clássica?" Ele perguntou tão rápido que mal teve tempo de pensar. Era como se ele já soubesse.

"Sim." Ela sorriu e direcionou um olhar para ele.

"Sabe tocar alguma coisa?"

"Não exatamente..." balbuciou. "Sei tocar um pouco de piano, era o sonho da minha vida quando eu era pequena..." ela deu uma breve risada.

"Sério?" Ele sorriu. "Então a pequena Rey sonhava em ser pianista? E por que não seguiu?"

"A vida acabou me levando para outros lados." Ela olhou em seus olhos, logo depois desviando o olhar de novo, era difícil demais permanecer encarando sua íris. "Mas as vezes eu arrisco algumas notas, sabe, em qualquer piano que me apareça. E você, sempre quis ser advogado?"

Ben acionou a seta virando para a esquerda, onde um notável trânsito se formava. _Ótimo_ , mais tempo dentro daquele carro.

"Acho que sim." Ele olhou para ela e percebeu o quão enrijecida ela parecia. "Eu não tive muita opção, meu pai era piloto e minha mãe advogada. Sempre passei mais tempo com ela, por conta disso. Meu pai estava sempre viajando então acabei pegando um pouco mais desse lado de minha mãe."

"Caramba, seu pai é piloto? Internacional?"

"Sim." Ele pareceu fechar um pouco o semblante, Rey percebeu, talvez não fosse tão interessante esse assunto. "Quando eu era pequeno ele dizia que ia me ensinar a pilotar um dia, cresci achando que trabalharia em um avião, mas, infeliz ou felizmente, meu pai acabou não cumprindo com sua promessa... ele não era muito bom nisso." Bufou. "Mas estou bem na minha carreira e não pretendo mudar tão cedo."

"Ah, não mesmo, não até me ajudar a solucionar essa bagunça toda que é a vida dos Allen." Ela riu e então depois ele a acompanhou, soltando um breve olhar de quem demonstrava que sabia que estava sendo usado. Ben poderia se perder naquela risada dela...

Assim que chegaram, Maeve os convidou para sentarem-se junto à fogueira. Sabia que Solo estava trabalhando com a jovem historiadora nos casos do pintor _louco_ , e, de certa forma, todas as vezes que Maeve pudesse, ela culparia o universo, o tempo, o caos, ou mesmo Rey, por qualquer infortúnio que a vida lhe trouxesse. Maeve não assumia suas responsabilidades, culpar ao outro pelo seu infortúnio era muito mais fácil.

Seus convidados já estavam aconchegados em seus lugares sob pedras em volta do fogo no jardim quando Maeve trouxe Ben para cumprimenta-los, deixando-o claramente numa situação desconfortável pelo fato de o homem estar na companhia de uma mulher que não era ela.

Rey observou ao redor, os jovens consumindo taças de vinho, casais enlaçados em um aconchegante abraço até que o calor da fogueira a atingiu. Ela parou no caminho, afastou-se alguns passos e cruzou os braços enquanto recostava-se na cerca. Ben olhou para trás em busca de Rey e a encontrou com um olhar piedoso e um sorriso tímido.

"Rey!?" Ele buscou rapidamente. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça. "Está bem?"

"Sim." Ela disse de forma pura e sem cerimônias. "Eu só... não conheço ninguém, me sinto estranha."

"Venha, são alguns amigos meus também..." ele sorriu tentando anima-la mas isso não pareceu incentivar muito a garota. "Vou te apresentar."

Ela voltou a olhá-lo e ao doce levantar de suas pálpebras, a atenção de Ben se perdeu novamente. O âmbar iluminado pelas chamas agora lhe traziam as manchas esverdeadas de seus olhos. Ele tentou não olhar por tanto tempo, não deixar a situação desconfortável, mas sentiu o transe em Rey também...

"Tudo bem." Ela finalmente respondeu e foi um alívio.

Ben aproximou-se da fogueira trazendo a mulher pelos ombros para conforta-lá, logo ofereceram duas garrafas de cerveja a eles e Ben a apresentou aos antigos companheiros de trabalho. Explicou que ela era uma amiga e que estavam trabalhando em um projeto juntos. Maeve intrometeu-se a mencionar a família Allen na conversa, mas logo Ben tentou contornar o assunto, e Rey, de certa forma, não estendeu.

"(...) Mas eu acho que poderia nos contar mais sobre seus estudos das obras de Ren, Rey..." Maeve sorriu e Rey sabia, em seu âmago, que ela não podia confiar naquela mulher.

"Bom, eu..." ela gaguejou ao perceber que os convidados de Maeve prestavam atenção nela. "Eu estudei as obras dele por muito tempo. Fiz uma pesquisa sobre o estilo melancólico em suas obras que, inclusive, foi a senhora Leia Organa que me auxiliou."

"Doutora..." Maeve a interrompeu. "Doutora Leia Organa..."

"Doutora?" Ben deu um riso debochado. "Grande coisa, Maeve, por que nomenclaturas idiotas? Isso já está mais do que ultrapassado." Rolou os olhos tomando um gole de cerveja.

"É apenas uma questão de respeito." Respondeu a loura.

O sangue de Rey subiu a cabeça... "Isso... bem... ela me ajudou com alguns manuscritos de Benjamin e também alguns rascunhos e esboços, a maioria sobre a esposa dele. Posso dizer que estudei tanto suas obras que reconheceria os traços de Benjamin Allen em qualquer lugar... em qualquer tempo..."

"E sobre o assassinato?" Um jovem rapaz alto e louro, com um copo de vinho na mão, pareceu super interessado quando Rey começou a falar.

"Alex!" Ben repreendeu.

"Qual o problema, _Benny_!? Quero saber a opinião." O homem sorriu e todos voltaram a atenção para Rey, que agora tinha se tornado o entretenimento da festa.

"Eu..." ela gaguejou. "Eu tenho certeza que houve um mal entendido. O que acontece é que ambos foram encontrados carbonizados na casa e havia sangue por alguns lugares, que atribuíram o pertencimento a Audrey. Mas na realidade, na época, não tinha como saber exatamente de quem era o sangue. Quando encontraram Benjamin, ele estava rodeado de pinturas e esboços de Audrey, então fizeram parecer algum crime passional, alguma coisa fora do esperado. Mas, para mim, algo muito mais elaborado aconteceu ali, e ainda não descobrimos o que."

"Toda essa história é uma bobagem, eu aposto que ele a matou sim. Os homens naquela época eram loucos, abusavam de suas mulheres. Nada difícil." Maeve deu de ombros.

"Mas, Maeve, ela é especialista no assunto, com certeza possui embasamento para o que está falando..." Alex interrompeu.

"Bem, é apenas a _minha_ opinião..." Ela rolou os olhos, agora aquela estranha ganhava os holofotes até mesmo em sua própria casa? Ela então se levantou para buscar alguma coisa na cozinha e sair de perto daquele espetáculo ridículo.

Aproximadamente meia hora depois a festa começou a ficar mais agitada. Maeve fez questão de colocar música tocando ao fundo e incentivar os colegas a dançarem. Alguns o fizeram, Ben e Rey permaneceram sentados pouco perto da fogueira, a jovem sempre atenta no calor estalando na tora.

"Está gostando?" Ben perguntou baixinho.

"Sim, sim!." Ela sorriu de leve. "São todos advogados?"

"A maioria." Ele sorriu levantando uma sobrancelha. "Não ligue para Maeve, ela tem esse jeito meio autoritário mesmo, sempre acha que sua opinião é a certa."

Grande parte das pessoas já estavam ficando alteradas por conta da bebida. Haviam casais aproveitando, outros dançando, alguns mexendo com a fogueira, enquanto Ben voltava da cozinha após pegar uma nova taça de vinho para ele e Rey. No caminho, Maeve o parou. Ela o abraçou sem muita cerimônia e começou a sussurrar coisas em seu ouvido, fazendo questão de que Rey visse.

A jovem tentou mudar o foco, não queria que houvesse mal entendido ali, o que menos ela queria era Maeve no seu pé. Ela e Ben eram amigos, apenas isso, e se resolvessem reatar, ela não teria nada a ver com isso.

"Nós já conversamos..." Ele tentou falar baixo apenas para que Maeve ouvisse.

"Só... um..." Ela sussurrou. "Só um beijo, Ben... qual o problema? Estamos só nós divertindo!" Ela acariciou sua face.

"Não vai acontecer, Maeve." Ele tentou engrossar a voz. "Você não está muito sóbria, sente-se aqui." Ele disse a guiando até um dos assentos a deixando ao lado de uma amiga que parecia não ter bebido pedindo para que a mulher cuidasse dela.

Ben voltou para o lado de Rey sentindo-se um criminoso ao deixar que ela visse aquela situação ridícula. Assim, ambos saborearam o vinho sem trocar uma palavra. Era nada ao mesmo tempo que era tudo. Rey não podia se sentir assim, bem como ele também não. Maeve continuaria insistindo e talvez aquela não tenha sido a melhor hora para comparecer a festa, Ben já estava arrependido de novo.

"Me desculpa, eu não devia ter te trazido aqui." Ele começou a dizer mas antes que Rey respondesse, escutaram um rastro de fogo formando-se por um caminho de álcool que percorria o chão devido a uma garrafa de vinho que Maeve acabara de deixar cair. O rastro vinha em direção a a todos na festa, alastrando-se pela grama atingindo cada centimetro do jardim.

Rey paralisou.

Havia algo ali, algo na situação, que ao mesmo tempo que a gerava pânico, a atraia. Todos ao redor se afastaram e parecia que o tempo havia parado, ela não podia ver nem escutar nada ao seu redor, apenas as chamas correndo até ela enquanto seu corpo não se movia.

"Rey!" Ela ouviu a voz chamar, uma, duas, três vezes... e um chacoalho em seus ombros trazendo a imagem da face de Ben. "Rey! Venha comigo!"

Ela saiu do transe e seu grito foi ensurdecedor. Ben viu as lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos e em seguida a garota correndo para dentro da cozinha. Ele a seguiu até que alguns dos convidados abafou o fogo com algumas de suas jaquetas.

O coração de Reydel batia forte e as pernas tremiam, bem como suas mãos. Ainda em choque, mal conseguia ouvir o amigo chamando por ela e perguntando se estava tudo bem.

"Tome aqui." Ele a entregou um copo de água. "Meu Deus, você está pálida! Está tudo bem mesmo?"

"Eu só..." ela deu um gole na água. "Sei lá as chamas vieram pra cima e eu meio que não tive reação." Ela olhou para baixo, de certa forma envergonhada. "Obrigada, Ben."

Ben e Rey decidiram ficar por ali mesmo na cozinha, ela pediu para que não fossem mais pra perto da fogueira e, de fato, a conversa ali longe da música alta e de Maeve estava muito mais agradável do que antes.

Ben e Rey compartilharam risadas, ambos começaram a conversar sobre assuntos que não envolviam os Allen, e tudo o que Rey contava sobre sua infância e adolescência fazia Ben se encantar mais. Você não podia subestimar a quantidade de coisas que essa mulher havia feito e conhecido em vida.

Rey contou sobre a faculdade, comentou sobre sua melhor amiga Rose e o namorado Armitage. Comentou também sobre Jannah, uma amiga antiga de colégio que hoje era psiquiatra e sobre seu irmão que houveram se tornado muito amigos mas hoje não se falavam mais pois ele demonstrou o quão idiota era fazendo piadas misóginas sobre as garotas da faculdade até que um dia o alvo foi ela própria.

Depois disso seguiram para um _drinking game_ clássico. Dispuseram 8 copos ao longo da bancada e cada um precisava beber o conteúdo e em seguida arremessar o copo com um peteleco até que eles ficassem perfeitamente em pé.

Ben estava ainda em seu quarto copo quando Rey finalizou o oitavo. Ela pulou e riu da cara de Ben alegando que tinha trabalhado por anos em um _pub_ e que nunca ele ganharia dela.

Depois de muitos jogos, bebidas e _marshmellows_ assados, estava na hora de ir pra casa. Rey estava muito bêbada e Ben achou melhor cuidar dela. Eles chegaram ao apartamento dele com a jovem ainda estava muito confusa e quase não andando direito. Tudo a fazia cair na gargalhada.

Ele a levou até o quarto, até o banheiro para que se banhasse e depois emprestou um de seus pijamas limpos para que ela vestisse por aquela noite. O conjunto, é claro, ficou enorme nela, mas ia servir.

Já deitada na cama, tudo parecia girar na cabeça de Rey. Ben sentou-se ao seu lado para assegurar que ela ficaria bem e que não vomitaria mais por aquela noite.

Rey rolava na cama enquanto ria sozinha, bêbada demais pra separar ilusão de realidade. Ela procurou os olhos do Ben e então uma de suas mãos seguiu até o ombro do rapaz.

"Ben..." ela sussurrou já levantando o corpo e se sentando na cama, inclinando-se em direção ao homem. "Ben..." ela sussurrou mais uma vez repousando a cabeça em seu peito.

"Rey, durma, irá acordar melhor pela manhã."

"Não estou com sono." Ela riu e voltou a fita-lo. "Você está com sono?" Ela mordeu os lábios de forma maliciosa.

"Rey, você _precisa_ dormir." Ele deu um leve sorriso de canto achando a situação hilária. Ela não falava nada com nada e mal conseguia manter as pálpebras abertas.

"Ben..." ela acariciou o rosto do rapaz. "Fica comigo..." ela sussurrou, "não me deixa..." ela se aproximou até a boca de Ben, roçando o nariz com o dele. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta, achei que nunca mais o veria."

"Rey..." ele sussurrou afastando a garota, seu coração já estava batendo rápido demais pra sua própria segurança. "Não está dizendo nada com nada." Riu embaraçosamente.

"Quero que fique aqui..." ela mordeu o lábio. "Você não quer ficar comigo?"

"Rey..." o ar lhe faltou, era dolorido afastá-la, mas era errado, Ben sabia disso, ela estava confusa e, se um dia, eles realmente viessem a fazer algo, seria com ela totalmente sóbria e certa do que faz. "Eu..."

"Benji..." ela o aproximou puxando-o pela gola da camisa. "Eu sinto tanta falta do seu beijo." O quarto parecia girar na cabeça dela.

"Rey?" Ele riu das palavras. "Meu Deus, está sonhando acordada?"

" _Benjamin_ , eu sinto tanta falta..." ela só podia estar delirando com toda aquela história na cabeça. "Por favor..." ela se aproximou de novo tentando subir no colo de Ben.

"Rey... não!" Ele a afastou. "Nós não vamos fazer isso." Ele respondeu. "Não está raciocinando direito... está confusa. Amanhã conversamos melhor, tá bom? Agora dorme."

" _Benjamin_..." ela sussurrou. "Fica..." ela deitou de novo. "Fica aqui... comigo..." ela o puxou pelo antebraço para que se deitasse com ela.

"Rey, eu não sou Benjamin. É o Ben, aqui, com você!" 

" _Benji_..." Ela sussurrou novamente já virando os olhos em sono e caindo adormecendo sobre o travesseiro. "Não gosto quando trabalha a noite toda e me deixa sozinha." As pálpebras pesavam, Ben não conseguia mais raciocinar sobre a fala de Rey. 


	7. Marcas

**Westminster, 1893**

Era tudo tão frio, um dia tão vazio. Benjamin passou tanto tempo focado na armação das ratoeiras que mal havia percebido o quanto o clima havia mudado. Precisaria acender a lareira se não quisesse morrer de hipotermia.

Ele acordou rodeado por garrafas e um cheiro de tinta a óleo impregnado no ambiente. Estava deitado no chão com os cabelos desgrenhados e uma terrível ressaca. Era manhã, mas a manhã de um novo dia.

Foi quando batidas urgentes na porta o atingiram, despertando-o. Quem estaria batendo daquele jeito a porta? Quando a abriu recebeu a face da irmã Josephine, pálida, com o olhar assustado, a boca seca.

"Você precisa vir." Ela disse prontamente o puxando pelo antebraço. "O fogo... você precisa vir."

"Fogo?" Ele franziu o cenho. "Que fogo?"

"Você precisa vir, Benjamin..." atropelava as palavras. "Audrey... ela..."

"Ela o que?" Seu coração começou a palpitar forte, um nó formou-se em sua garganta.

"A perfumaria pegou fogo..." ela soltou, mas continuou a puxar Benjamin com ela, que logo trancou a porta da casa e começou a segui-la sem hesitar mais. Subitamente uma preocupação desesperadora começou a tomar conta dele.

Quando chegaram ao hospital observou algumas enfermeiras no corredor, e foi correndo em direção a elas.

"Onde está a senhora Allen?" Ele perguntou. "Audrey Allen, onde ela está?"

Depois dos registros e finalmente toda a burocracia, elas o acompanharam até o fim de um corredor. Seguiram mais algum tempo até que ele percebeu que estavam chegando em uma Ala de cuidados para Queimados. Ele estremeceu, as pernas ficaram mole.

"Audrey!" Ele logo chamou e entrou correndo quando a avistou no terceiro quarto. Ela estava desacordada ainda, haviam gazes enroladas em toda a extensão de seu braço esquerdo, o resto do corpo coberto por mantas. "Audrey..." ele a chamou novamente, dessa vez preocupado.

Quando se aproximou, avistou as queimaduras que iam desde a testa até a clavícula, em seguida provavelmente indo para o braço, e o resto ele não podia ver.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração disparou. Ele não conseguiu disfarçar o espanto e o medo em seus olhos.

"Meu Deus!" Levou ambas as mãos até a boca, cobrindo-a em choque. "Meu Deus, meu Deus! Audrey... O que aconteceu?”

"Houve um incêndio na loja de perfumes. Muitas pessoas ficaram feridas, mas ela está fora de perigo." Ele ouviu a voz grossa de um médico atrás de si. "As queimaduras são, em maioria, de segundo grau. Precisaremos tratar as cicatrizes a partir de agora." Ele parecia anotar alguma coisa em um bloco de notas. "Ela possui dificuldades em se movimentar, basicamente o lado esquerdo todo do corpo foi atingido. Meu caro, receio que sua esposa ficará um tempo sem conseguir se locomover. Sua senhora sentirá muita dor por um tempo, houveram partes da perna que chegaram a um terceiro grau. Estamos controlando a dor com sedativos, mas precisará ter muita cautela, ela precisa de cuidados especiais a partir de agora."

Benjamin não queria ouvir aquilo, queria gritar, sair correndo daquele hospital enquanto o coração batia tão forte em desespero que parecia querer rasgar sua pele. Ele não sabia como proceder, nem como olhar para ela _. Aquilo tudo era culpa dele_ , pensou. Se não a tivesse insultado para fora de casa no dia anterior...

“Mas ela irá acordar?”

“Sim, ela está sedada. Ficará em observação por algum tempo.”

“E minha filha?” Ele perguntou.

“Ela saiu ilesa, está em observação apenas por precaução.” Ele respondeu. “Em breve será trazida para cá, ficarão no mesmo quarto, não se preocupe! Com licença.”

Na segunda semana, Audrey finalmente conseguia ficar um tempo acordada sem o efeito dos sedativos. Era a primeira vez, então, que Benjamin a encontrou acordada. Ele havia ido buscar um café até que quando voltou ele percebeu a movimentação de seu corpo.

Estava deitada e olhando para o lado, mal se mexeu quando ouviu a voz do marido. Ele aproximou-se e chamou por ela, então ela virou o rosto e ele podia ver as cicatrizes. 

“Audrey, eu...” Ela se virou novamente, voltou a olhar para o ponto fixo de anteriormente, escondendo o lado deformado da face. Ela não queria encará-lo, muito menos falar. "Quer me contar o que aconteceu?" Lutou contra o nó na garanta.

"Eu só quero ir para casa." Respondeu sem muita cerimonia ou vontade na voz.

"Eu... sinto muito." Ele olhou para o chão enquanto cruzava os dedos das mãos apertando-as uma contra a outra.

"Eu sei que sente." Continuou sem olhar. "Não sirvo mais para suas obras."

"Do que está falando?" Ele levantou o olhar com o cenho cerrado, perturbado.

"Olha para mim, Benjamin!" Ela virou o rosto para fazê-lo enxergar o que ela via, mas era demais para ele, não conseguiu fita-la, não em razão da face desfigurada, mas pela vergonha de se sentir o responsável por tudo aquilo... "Eu nunca mais serei a mesma. Não sirvo mais para suas obras."

"Bobagem!" Ele falou um pouco mais alto. "Nunca diga isso, acha que eu sinto menos admiração por você por conta dessa fatalidade?"

Ela revirou os olhos e voltou a virar o rosto. Além daquele tempo, Audrey passou mais uma semana em observação até que finalmente pudesse ser levada pra casa.

Não conseguia andar devido a dor, e por isso lhe foi providenciado uma cadeira de rodas, que para ela, demonstrava mais ainda a indignação de todo o fato, era mais uma representação de sua tragédia.

Nas semanas seguintes Benjamin tentou dar todo o apoio para a esposa, mas, à medida que ele fazia tudo por ela, mais ela se sentia incapaz. Ela queria voltar a ser responsável por sua vida, não queria ninguém cuidando dela como um bebê, e sua raiva só crescia, ainda mais agora que mal conseguia segurar a própria filha nos braços.

As queimaduras que atingiram também sua mão a impedia de tocar piano agilmente, as vezes mal conseguia tocar simples notas em decorrência da dor. Tudo em seu corpo parecia paralisado, firme, petrificado e imóvel. Ela estava se afundando cada vez mais em seus próprios pensamentos.

Até que um dia ela entrou no ateliê de Benjamin e encontrou a primeira pintura dela. Ela estava sentada vestida em um traje preto, uma gola borboleta bordada enfeitava seu colo. Sua face estava levemente inclinada, o cabelo ruivo preso em um coque propriamente enfeitado, apresentava um sorriso leve, sem dentes, enquanto ambas as mãos repousavam uma sob a outra em seu colo.

Se lembrava do dia em que fora pintada. Ela estava feliz e Benjamin não cansava de elogiar suas feições e face. Benjamin na verdade fazia isso até demais, o que a fez por certo tempo ganhar uma confiança que antes nunca houvera tido. Somente quando o quadro ficou pronto que ela conseguiu ter noção da beleza da qual Benjamin falava tanto. Ela estava estonteante na pintura, e ao observar pela primeira vez, os seus olhos se encheram de lágrima.

"Por que choras?" O sorriso de Benjamin se desfez em preocupação.

"Estou... sem palavras." Ela desabafou. "É assim que me vê?" Ela olhou para ele incrédula. "Não posso ser tudo isso."

"Mas claro que é."

Se lembrou de no dia sentir certa cobiça pela pintura, pois Audrey sabia que nunca seria tão jovem e bela novamente como fora retratada. A cada segundo que se passava ela ficaria mais distante daquele ideal, e logo as rugas apareceriam e lhe roubariam a juventude. Ela daria tudo para poder ser daquele jeito para sempre. Mas olhando a pintura agora, sua preocupação era outra: ela nunca mais teria aquela face de volta.

—

**Londres, 2020**

O cheiro no ambiente era doce e muito agradável, mas quando ela abriu os olhos não reconheceu o local onde estava. Ela se levantou e analisou tudo o que podia ver ao seu redor. Estava numa cama grande, e ao olhar para baixo, percebeu estar vestida em uma roupa que não era dela.

Ela se assustou de início, não era como aquelas sensações esquisitas de quando dormíamos fora de casa e não conseguíamos nos localizar no quarto no meio da noite, aquilo ali era real, não era o lugar onde ela deveria estar.

Foi em direção a porta e a abriu, ouviu alguns sons vindo de algum lugar e seguiu. Na sala pôde ver sua bolsa no sofá e aos poucos ia recuperando a memória espacial, conhecia aquele lugar. Ela então o viu na cozinha.

"Ben?" Ela chamou ainda confusa. "O que estou fazendo aqui?"

"Bom dia!" Ele sorriu. "A gente bebeu ontem e você não conseguiu me falar seu endereço. Eu te trouxe para cá, estava bem alterada." Respondeu com cautela. "Espero que não tenha problema."

"Meu Deus... minha cabeça dói tanto." Ela nem respondeu ao que ele falou, logo se sentou ao balcão, e o cheiro de ovos mexidos fez com que seu estômago embrulhasse. "Meu Deus, que hora são? Eu preciso ir..."

"Rey, hoje é sábado. Pode tomar pelo menos o café?"

"É mesmo..." exclamou. "Não sei se vou conseguir comer alguma coisa, estou com uma ânsia horrível!" Ela franziu o cenho e passou a mão na testa. "Ben, obrigada por me trazer para cá." Ela sorriu de modo tímido, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. "Só não... me diz que... eu... eu fiz alguma coisa que eu deva estar envergonhada?"

"Como assim?" Ele solta uma leve risada.

"Eu não sei... eu... acordei na sua cama... _nós_...?" Ela perguntou envergonhada.

"O que? Não, Rey!" Ele riu mais uma vez. "Não se preocupe, eu dormi no sofá, não aconteceu nada..." então ele tenta disfarçar se virando para que ela não veja suas bochechas vermelhas enquanto ela desejava poder desaparecer.

"Ah, fico aliviada. Eu fico muito louca quando bebo, falo muita merda... que bom que eu não disse nada..."

Ben termina de fazer os ovos e a serve. Ela olha para baixo, para si mesma, lembrando-se de estar usando uma camiseta que não é sua. Ela se envergonha.

"Meu Deus, não acredito que tive que trocar de roupa. Chegou a esse ponto? Caramba Ben, que bagunça que eu fiz!"

"Só quis que você ficasse confortável." Ele respondeu. "Você não fez bagunça nenhuma Rey." _A não ser na cabeça dele_...

Ben sentou-se ao balcão ao lado dela carregando consigo um prato. Por um momento ficaram calados enquanto comiam.

"O que você gosta de beber?" Ele quis quebrar o silêncio.

"Você tem chá?"

"Sim." Ele foi até o armário e deixou o pacote de sachês a disposição da jovem, depois volta com água quente e coloca em sua xícara.

"Os ovos estão muito bons." Ela diz se sentindo estranha. Não se imaginou, nunca, acordando na casa de Ben, um lugar tão íntimo, no dia em que começaram a conversar e investigar os Allen. “Mas não vou comer muito, está bem? Ainda estou enjoada.”

"Obrigada." Ele sorri de leve e percebe que está segurando a respiração. "Você quer algo mais leve?"

“Não, não precisa se preocupar. Já fez demais por mim, Ben..."

"Rey, eu não me sinto incomodado com isso. Não é como se você fosse uma companhia ruim." Ele não queria dizer isso, mas acabou dizendo. Engoliu em seco depois.

"Obrigada, Ben." Ela leva os lábios até a xícara e olhou para baixo depois de encarar os olhos do homem grande a sua frente. Era assustador o quão magnético ele era. O quanto sua energia a puxava para si, ela não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem olhar.

Uma chuva forte começou e acabou impedindo que Rey fosse embora cedo. Ben se ofereceu para levá-la de carro, mas, o destino era bom e não queria que eles se separassem tão breve. A bateria do carro tinha acabado, Ben esqueceu o carro ligado durante a noite. _Uber_ então, vocês pensariam, mas acham que o destino deixaria Rey pensar nessa solução? Acordaram então em esperar a chuva acalmar.

"Quer assistir alguma coisa por enquanto?" Ele pergunta sentando-se na poltrona para deixar Rey livre no sofá.

"O que você tem aí?" Ela perguntou.

"Bom, _Netflix_ , _Amazon_... talvez alguns filmes para alugar na tv. Você escolhe."

Ela pega o controle e começa a deslizar pelo catálogo de filmes. Eles acabam escolhendo um filme _trash_ de terror e o assistem.

Assim que o filme acabou, ela tentou iniciar algum assunto.

"A última coisa que me lembro de ontem foi da gente jogando o _drinking_ _game_." Ela ri. "Acho que não foi uma boa ideia..." Ele a acompanha no riso. "Ah, e, Ben, obrigada de novo por todo esse cuidado que está tendo comigo. Sei que está tentando me deixar o mais confortável possível num local em que eu era uma intrusa, basicamente."

"Intrusa?" Ele sorri. "Rey, pelo contrário! Você é essencial." Ele pigarreia. "Digo... passaremos muito tempo juntos nessa questão dos Allen, inclusive, preciso te levar pra conhecer a família."

"Jura?" Ela pareceu entusiasmada. "Você acha que é uma boa ideia?"

"Sim. Eu _confio_ em você. Eu acho que eles vão gostar de conhecer alguém que ama as obras de Kylo e acredita na inocência dele."

"Talvez... é..."

"Olha só, postaram as fotos de ontem." Ele meneou a cabeça enquanto mexia no celular. "Olha, tem até uma foto nossa." Ele diz ao rolar as imagens.

“Uma foto nossa?" Ela se espantou.

"Sim, olhe." Ele então mostra a imagem. Estão ambos sentados enquanto Ben segura uma _long neck_ na mão e Rey tenta esconder o rosto. "Mas você colocou a mão bem na hora, não dá pra ver nada."

"Melhor." Ela ri de modo irônico.

"Como assim?"

"Eu não gosto muito que tirem fotos minhas, não sei... nunca gostei."

"Uau!" Ele realmente se surpreende. "Mas qual o problema nisso?"

"Me sinto exposta, invadida. É como se... Ah, deixe para lá..."

"Não, fale!" Ele tentou insistir.

"É que... é como se eu não fosse eu mesma, sabe..." Ela olha pra baixo, meio perdida. "Nas fotos... Eu nunca me sinto bem, nunca estou contente o suficiente, então decidi que ia parar de me cobrar tanto e parei de dar importância a isso. Quero apenas viver o momento, fotos não significam nada."

Então o telefone de Reydel começou a tocar, era Rose. A amiga parecia preocupada, haviam várias mensagens dela ignoradas na noite anterior, então Rey teve que se explicar. _"Estou na casa de Ben"_ , ela teve que dizer, o que gerou uma risada maliciosa do outro lado da linha ao mesmo tempo que Rose a advertia por ter ficado fora de contato por tanto tempo. 

Rose queria poder fazer mais perguntas, estava desconfiada sobre essa história de ter dormido na casa de um "colega de trabalho", mas Rey advertiu que aquela não era a hora certa, afinal, Ben a estava _esperando_ na sala. 

"Eu acho que eu deveria ir." Ela disse ao se aproximar do sofá, e Ben tentou não insistir para que ela ficasse. A chuva havia passado e ela realmente não possuía motivos sólidos que justificassem que ela ficasse. Era estranho, era como se ela não quisesse ficar sozinha de novo. Ela tinha uma vida fora dali, é claro, mas estava passando tanto tempo na companhia _dele_ que começava a parecer estranho os dias em que ela não o visse.

Ben a fez prometer que iria com ele até a casa dos herdeiros de Allen na próxima semana, e é claro que ela concordou. Seria mais uma semana a passar bem devagar, até que as horas com Ben chegariam, e elas iriam correr, e ela queria poder não se importar ou sentir nada com isso.

_Mas era tarde demais..._

—


	8. Próximos

**Westminster, 1894**

O novo ano havia chegado, as comemorações, que antes os faziam ter pensamentos de prosperidade sobre o futuro e novos planos a levar adiante, agora pareciam não fazer mais sentido para ela.

A dor havia diminuído consideravelmente, agora ela já conseguia andar sem precisar de auxílio, mas o longo tempo sem tocar a fez se afastar do piano, e agora não era mais a física que lhe fazia ficar distante, mas a sentimental.

Os dias eram cinza, o frio do inverno de início de ano que antes a acolhia em cobertores e lareira ao som de Chopin e vinho tinto, agora a abrigava no interior de sua própria mente com uma depressão sazonal. Nada fazia sentido, com o tempo ela não queria que fizesse.

As marcas do corpo começaram a cicatrizar, mas havia uma ferida dentro dela que era impossível de curar. E ao se olhar no espelho, seu desespero gritava. Audrey, uma mulher insegura, pouco confiante de si, que conseguiu sucesso com a música clássica e sendo modelo de um dos pintores mais aclamados da época, agora não conseguia mais participar de nada disso.

Desde o incidente alguns companheiros, colegas, amigos e até mesmo a mãe de Audrey, dispuseram-se a visitá-la. Audrey não queria as condolências, ela sabia que tudo aquilo não passava de um show de horrores, todos queriam saber como houvera ficado a face dela, o corpo dela, a cólera de sua existência. Assim, toda vez ela cobria as marcas, não daria palco para o show. Até que, aproximadamente ao fim do mês de janeiro, eles receberam uma das últimas visitas em domicílio.

Katherine chegou no fim da tarde alegando que teve alguns compromissos pela parte da manhã, e quando Benjamin a recebeu, espantou-se com a atitude da moça, ela era uma das últimas pessoas que ele, e principalmente Audrey, esperava ver.

"Me senti na obrigação de vir prestar minha solidariedade." Ela disse a ele ainda na soleira da porta. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo e deu um sorriso amarelo.

O fato tão incômodo se devia a razão de Katherine ter sido a noiva prometida de Benjamin, até antes a chegada de Audrey.

A família Watson e os Allen, há anos relacionavam-se entre si. Pode-se dizer que Katherine e Benjamin eram primos de segundo grau, e, como era tradição, assim que Katherine nasceu, ambas as famílias acordaram que continuariam seu legado por meio desse casamento.

Quando adolescentes eles foram amigos, uma amizade comum entre membros da família que convivia, mas com a juventude chegando e as inclinações de Benjamin caminharem para a pintura, ao invés da advocacia almejada pelos pais, ele foi se rebelando contra diversas ideias, inclusive a de se casar por um mero capricho sanguíneo.

Digamos que Audrey foi a última gota para que o copo transbordasse, o impulso que ele precisou para desistir e largar tudo de uma vez por todas. Por ele, estava tudo bem, mas para Katherine, além de se sentir envergonhada e rejeitada, guardava consigo um sentimento por ele, uma certa sensação que não poderíamos dizer que se tratava de amor, mas sim uma cobiça disfarçada como tal sentimento.

Ela entrou no quarto e observou Audrey deitada, enquanto não estava com Anabel em seus lamentos, tentava dormir para fugir da realidade. Assim que ela viu a mulher se aproximando ela se sentou na cama, olhos bem abertos, surpresa. Audrey sabia que Katherine era a noiva prometida de Benjamin, mas a havia visto poucas vezes, nunca houveram trocado uma palavra, as únicas coisas que sabia sobre ela eram as que Benjamin havia lhe contado, e pelo que sabia, ela não tinha ficado muito contente com a decisão dele, sendo arrogante de certo modo.

"Olá, Senhora _Allen_." Ela disse com a voz calma, tentando transparecer complacência. "Nossa família soube do ocorrido, nós sinto muito."

"Obrigada." Ela respondeu engolindo em seco, um pouco envergonhada.

"Soube que a criança estava junto." Ela disse virando-se para Ben, como se quisesse adverti-lo com isso.

"Sim, mas nada lhe ocorreu." Ele pôs-se a responder. "Felizmente, Josephine estava junto e conseguiu tirar nossa amada filha do lugar antes que algo pior pudesse acontecer."

"Oh, sim, _felizmente_ , eu suponho." Ela concorda com a cabeça. "Bem, de toda forma meu tempo é curto, vim apenas trazer essas flores como demonstração de complacência pela nossa família."

"Por que eles mesmos não vieram?"

"Você sabe como tio Allen é ocupado, Benjamin." Respondeu. "Mas em breve ele virá." Ele sabia que não. "E, ah, qualquer coisa que precisarem, não hesite em nos procurar."

"Não precisaremos." Ele respondeu. "E mesmo que um dia precisemos, não será os Allen que irei procurar."

"De toda forma você ainda tem o apoio de meus pais, Benjamin, apesar de tudo." Ela o mediu de cima a baixo. "Eles ainda estimam muito pelo senhor."

"Obrigada." Disse sem muita cerimônia. "Agora se me da licença." Disse tentando induzi-la até a porta.

"Claro." Ela sorriu de nervoso e então Benjamin a tirou do quarto. "Ah, e, você sabe." Ela se aproximou fingindo que diria em privacidade, mas falou alto o suficiente para a mulher ouvir de dentro do quarto. "Se precisar de um novo modelo para suas obras, Benjamin, pode contar _comigo_."

E então ela se retirou, e quando Benjamin voltou, encontrou Audrey com o rosto avermelhado, uma expressão de choro e lágrimas rolando pelo rosto.

"Meu amor?" Ele se aproximou e sentou-se frente a ela, ela cobria a face com o lençol.

"Ela tem razão, Benjamin."

"Audrey, não sei o que você ouviu, mas não ligue para o que ela diz." Ele suspirou. "Afinal, ela é como eles, como todos eles."

"Mas ela está certa." Soluçou. "Olhe para mim, Benjamin." Ela tirou o lençol. "Olhe para a _aberração_ que eu me tornei. Como você pode ainda me amar?"

"Audrey..."

"Não!" Ela o interrompeu selando os lábios dele com o dedo indicador. "Chega, Benjamin, chega de tentar me fazer ficar feliz, enxergue, me enxergue, por favor. Me enxergue de verdade, eu não posso mais fazer parte da sua perfeição. Na verdade eu nunca pude."

"Audrey..."

"Por favor." Ela olhou pra baixo, ainda chorando. "Me deixe sozinha, por favor."

Os meses que se seguiram não foram muito diferentes. Cada dia que se passava se tornava mais difícil para Benjamin ganhar inspiração. Ele rodava pelo ateliê analisando as últimas obras, tentando buscar algum resquício de ideia. Mas nada. Estava tudo tão conturbado e diferente...

Ele não podia dizer que estava feliz. Tudo na casa o fazia se sentir vazio. Quando ele entrou no quarto de noite, ela estava se olhando no espelho, analisando a pele morta que ia de sua face até os ombros.

"Não quero que me veja assim." Disse ela ao encara-lo no espelho rapidamente cobrindo o rosto com a máscara que houveram trazido de Veneza em sua viagem de lua de mel.

"Disse para deixar de bobagens, eu a amo e a acho a mulher mais bela de todas independente do fato de você não se gostar assim."

"Quem poderia gostar de alguém assim?" Ela se virou com certa raiva no olhar, não chorava mais. Agora sentia raiva.

"Eu posso ver a beleza em você, de toda forma."

"Não precisa mentir, Ben..." ela levantou a sobrancelha, rolou os olhos.

"Audrey, eu a amo como nunca amaria ninguém em toda minha vida." Ele respirou fundo. "E eu preciso de você. Não consigo mais pintar sem você."

"Olhe para mim, Benjamin." Ele olhou. "Admita. Aceite a verdade. Seja honesto, por favor."

Ele andou em sua direção e a ajoelhou-se a frente dela, cruzando seus dedos com os da esposa, olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

"Audrey." Ele sussurrou e então levou uma das mãos até a metade da face que não estava coberta pela máscara. "Você não consegue enxergar o quanto eu te amo, você será sempre a minha inspiração." Ele sorriu lentamente enquanto Audrey engolia em seco. "Eu não acho que deva se esconder atrás disso, mas, se você se sente melhor assim, não irei me opor. Me empresta?" Ele perguntou retirando a máscara da face dela. "Farei algo com ela."

"Benjamin..."

"Eu prometo, meu amor. Tudo voltará a ser como era antes. Enquanto eu viver eu farei de tudo para vê-la feliz." Ele olhou para a máscara em sua mão. Ela era feita para metade do rosto, havia sido usada por ela em um baile de máscaras em Veneza.

"Não devia se importar tanto..."

"Você é minha esposa." Ele disse um pouco mais fechado, num tom assertivo. "E eu não vou desistir de você."

—

**Londres, 2020.**

Ao olhar ao redor, as paredes pareciam se desfazer enquanto ele caminhava pelo corredor de algo que parecia como uma casa antiga. Havia muito pó pelo local e a madeira abaixo de seus pés estalava a cada passo que ele dava.

Não conseguia enxergar direito, o local estava muito escuro e, cada vez que ele saia de um cômodo, o ambiente ao seu redor se modificava. Parecia um labirinto eterno, um _looping_ infinito que não o levava a lugar algum. Havia um som de fundo também, o som de algo parecido como um lamento, uma espécie de choro que vinha de um timbre feminino e que ia ficando mais alto à medida que ele andava pelo lugar. 

Passou a ouvir o som de um telefone tocando, então seguiu em direção ao chamado, chegando ao fim de um comprido corredor até que visualizou o objeto, um telefone feito em mogno, de aparência antiga, ornando com toda a forma como a casa era construída. Ele atendeu.

Havia uma voz dizendo alguma coisa, mas ele não podia descrever exatamente o que. Apenas lembra-se das palavras que verbalizou em seguida: _Fogo!? Que fogo?_ E então seu coração disparou e ele acordou do pesadelo chamando por um nome: _Rey_.

"(...) e foi tudo tão esquisito, eu acordei chamando por ela, como se eu precisasse muito saber que ela estava segura. O sonho foi profundo demais, uma das piores sensações que eu já tive em todas as vezes que sonho com isso."

"Isso tudo que você me diz só me faz concluir uma coisa... você está pensando demais nela, ou passando muito tempo."

"A segunda opção é melhor." Ele esfregou as mãos suadas sobre as calças.

"Por que?" Amylin se inclinou na poltrona com a mão no queixo.

"Porque eu não estou pensando nela..." ele olha para o lado. "Não _posso_ estar..."

"Não pode estar?"

"É porque... é tudo diferente, não é como se ela fosse um interesse além do que o trabalho nos proporciona. Eu gosto da companhia dela, mas eu sei que não é _nesse_ sentido." Ele voltou a olhar pra Audrey. "Eu tenho certeza." Sua voz falhou, Freud chamaria isso de _ato falho_.

"Percebe sua voz falhando, não percebe?"

Ele sorriu de canto, há 3 anos na terapia já conseguia perceber o quanto o seu corpo entregava as mentiras de sua mente.

"Eu sei, eu sei..." Ele passou a mão no cabelo. "Rey é uma garota interessante, e jovem, ela é muito alegre e..." Ele pigarreou. "Sinto que eu poderia ouvi-la falando o dia inteiro. Mas eu não posso levar isso a um segundo nível. Aliás, já extrapolamos demais..." Ele revirou os olhos antes de continuar sob o olhar curioso de Amilyn. "Fomos a uma festa na sexta, foi muito legal, mas no fim bebemos muito e a levei para dormir em casa, fiquei com medo de deixar ela sozinha, não sei..." Ele bufou. "Eu me preocupo com ela. Por fim ela dormiu na minha cama." Amilyn levantou as sobrancelhas. "Não dormimos juntos, mas ao colocá-la para dormir ela tentou me beijar. Ela estava delirando, estava muito bêbada, e eu me senti um aproveitador estúpido porque, por mais que eu soubesse que ela estava vulnerável e isso não se faz a uma mulher, na verdade a ninguém, eu queria tê-la beijado. Me senti tão sujo." Ele engoliu em seco. "E ela é tão... jovem, inocente, alegre. Eu sou apenas um advogado velho chegando aos meus trinta anos, que já devia estar casado, construindo uma família, mas estou andando com uma garota que mal saiu da pós-graduação."

"Ben, você tinha a chance de começar uma família, estar casado. Você não estava feliz assim, se lembra? Precisa encontrar o que te faz realmente feliz."

" _Ela_ me faz feliz." Ele olhou pra baixo. "E isso está me assustando, não queria estar pensando tanto nela." Ele sorriu sem perceber.

Ben saiu do consultório de Amilyn totalmente perdido e confuso. Havia dias em que a sessão de terapia fazia isso com ele e, certamente, estava acostumado. Mas a bagunça que Rey estava fazendo em sua cabeça já era demais. Ele não sabia se aguentaria, o problema é que ele não queria, nem ia, se afastar.

Ele entrou no apartamento, trancou a porta e foi até a cozinha deixar uma sacola de compras que havia trazido do mercado no caminho. Segundos depois voltou até a porta, checou se ela realmente estava trancada. Então finalmente jogou-se ao sofá, começou a rolar pelos canais da televisão e continuou a se indagar se havia trancado a porta.

Na mesinha de centro estava seu caderno de rabiscos, como ele dizia, que na verdade era sua verdadeira obra de arte. Ben desenhava muito bem desde adolescente, e as vezes pegava-se desejando colocar no papel algum sentimento. Então ele começou a rabiscar. A linha ia e vinha, até que quando terminou o desenho, identificou uma face: _ela_. Era assustador ao mesmo tempo que interessante.

Então ele deixou o bloco de lado e começou a mexer no celular, abriu o _whatsapp_ e rolou pelos contatos até achar o dela. Havia uma foto, pelo menos uma. Ele clicou no ícone e passou a olhar para ela, os detalhes da face que sabia que não poderia olhar por tanto tempo pessoalmente, poucos minutos depois ele sentiu-o vibrar, seu coração acelerou, era _ela_ , ele quis tanto que fosse.

_**Reydel 18h54:** _

_"Ben, eu acabei de ler mais uma página do diário de Audrey, eu não estou bem. Podemos nos encontrar?"_

Ele se sentou imediatamente no sofá, agora com reais motivos para o coração estar pulando. Ele ligou para ela imediatamente, marcaram de se encontrar no museu, ela ainda estava lá depois do dia de trabalho, e ele fez questão de buscá-la.

"Rey!" Ele a chamou assim que a viu, estava de costas observando uma das obras de Ren, ficou lá, paralisada, fascinada por Audrey.

"Você vê?" Ela perguntou, Ben aproximou-se por trás. "Ela não está olhando para ele nessa pintura. Ela nem sorri, é como se estivesse cansada."

"Ela está muito bonita nesse quadro."

"Ela não está feliz." Ela continuou a observar, aproximando-se. "Por que ele cobriria a face dela com um véu? E por que metade?"

Ben aproximou-se mais, agora a frente de Rey, queria poder tocar o quadro, não o faria, mas um arrepio lhe atingiu a espinha quando se aproximou.

"Precisa ler o que eu achei..." Ela o segurou pelo antebraço e o levou até o escritório. Ela pegou o diário nas mãos e começou a ler em voz alta:

_"Há dias estou longe dessas páginas, das telas, o ateliê ou mesmo meu piano. O gozo de viver nunca existiu, mas agora até a possibilidade parece ter ido para longe. Por que estou aqui? Por que me deixou chegar tão longe se eu perderia tanto? Aquela mulher nos quadros não existe mais, e Benjamin pensa que eu não vejo como ele olha para ela. Desconfio que as horas que ele passa no ateliê seja para recuperar, de alguma forma, uma esposa que ele nunca mais terá. Deus, confio a ti meu destino, ajude-me, por favor. Sei, pois, que é a ela, apenas, que ele tem olhos agora. Minha existência, então, já não faz mais sentido por aqui..._

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Ela olhou para os lados. "Não parece a mesma Audrey de antes. Estou tão confusa. Ela parece se sentir rejeitada. Por que ela se sentiria assim? Ciúme das obras? Ou será que Benjamin extrapolou os limites do matrimônio e dormiu com outra mulher?"

"O que?" Ele quase mordeu a língua. "Não, Rey... não. Pelo que ela diz parece estar com ciúme da imagem que Benjamin criava mesmo." Ele se levantou e andou pelo escritório de Rey. "Você estava me falando sobre o véu cobrindo a face dela. Você se lembra daquela obra em que ela veste uma máscara?"

"Que cobria parte do rosto? Aquelas máscaras típicas de bailes antigos?"

"Sim."

Ben pediu que ela o levasse até o quadro. Ele então se aproximou, examinou, encontrou seus olhos com os de Audrey. Ela parecia observá-lo, procurar pelo olhar dele, e de repente a figura pareceu se contorcer, a face começou a parecer derretida.

"Meu Deus!" Ele exclamou apertando os olhos. "Acho que preciso dormir, estou começando a ver coisas já." Ele deu uma breve risada.

"O que você viu?" Ela perguntou se aproximando mais dele, ela não devia fazer aquilo, pois agora ele já nem pensava mais em Audrey.

"Só estou realmente cansado." Ele sorriu. "Venha, eu a levo pra casa." Então ele a direcionou com a mão no fim de sua costas como se fosse algo natural.

Um frio subiu pela espinha de Rey, aquele homem parecia tão protetor, fazia tanto por ela. Ele nem precisava estar ali, bem como não precisava tê-la levado pra sua casa naquele dia, mas mesmo assim ele o fez, e continuava fazendo.

Ela confiava nele, se pegou pensando no quão companheiro ele era, questionando como ele seria como um marido? Seria um bom pai? Uma pessoa pro resto da vida? Será que ele era capaz de amar do jeito que ela procurava em um relacionamento? E, espera, por que ela estava pensando nisso?

"Estou ficando confusa." Ela levou uma das mãos até a testa, a outra levou até o bíceps de Ben, segurando-se nele, aproximando-se. Ela levantou o olhar e então o observou por longos segundos. Ela queria ficar mais perto. "Não estou bem, acho melhor irmos mesmo embora."

O caminho do museu até a casa dela levava pelo menos 15 minutos de carro, então ela encostou a cabeça na janela e observou o movimento do trânsito de Londres a noite.

"Desculpa, eu não soube pra quem ligar. Fiquei muito abalada com o que li." Comentou.

"Não precisa pedir desculpas, estamos juntos nisso." Respondeu.

"É, mas você não vai estar sempre disponível para mim. Na verdade você nem precisava ter ido me buscar."

"Eu me importo com você." Ele engoliu em seco, queria poder engolir a própria língua.

Ela virou a face e passou a observar o delineado do perfil de Ben. A mandíbula contornada, o nariz adunco, a íris do olho que brilhava em um verde discreto a medida que a luz dos faróis alcançavam a face. Seu cabelo era tão bonito também...

"Eu também me importo com você." Sua voz pareceu mais profunda do que ela queria. "Você é muito importante pra mim, Ben." Seu peito subia e descia com dificuldade, seu coração disparado enquanto o ventre aquecia.

Ele brevemente olhou para ela e sorriu. O resto do caminho permanceram em silêncio. Quando chegaram até o prédio, ele saiu do carro para levá-la até a porta.

"Rey." Ele chamou antes de se despedir. "Eu acho que você deveria procurar um médico." Ela franziu o cenho. "Ou pelo menos uma terapia, já pensou em fazer?"

"Tipo... psiquiatra, essas coisas?"

"Sim."

"Por que?"

"Estamos muito envolvidos com a história de Kylo. É uma história densa e eu penso que você devia cuidar da sua saúde mental." Ele se aproximou um pouco mais. "Aconteceu uma coisa, também, no dia em que você dormiu lá em casa." Rey arregalou os olhos, seu coração bateu rápido de novo. "Talvez tenha sido a bebida, eu sei, mas você começou a me chamar de Benjamin." Ela franziu o cenho. "Você estava convencida de que eu era ele, e você tentou me beijar dizendo o nome dele."

"Eu o que?" Ela quase engasgou.

"Está tudo bem. Não se sinta envergonhada por isso. Eu sei que estávamos muito agitados naquela noite e eu não julgo. Talvez se eu estivesse bêbado teria cedido a o que você queria."

"E o que eu queria?" Ela respirou fundo.

"Você estava bêbada então não é como se você realmente quisesse. Fique tranquila. Eu entendo, estamos ficando loucos com esse assunto. Confesso que eu também poderia chamar por Audrey em uma situação de confusão mental. Ela é uma inspiração, afinal."

"Ben, eu..." ela meneou a cabeça. "Por que eu chamaria por Benjamin? Não faz sentido."

"É por isso que estou dizendo. Só, tenta se cuidar. Estamos entrando de cabeça nisso. Eu já faço terapia há muito tempo e as vezes é difícil então..." ele estava muito envergonhado. "Só, por favor, se coloque em primeiro lugar. Eu te levo na casa dos Allen sábado, eu prometo."

Assim ele depositou um beijo na bochecha dela, um beijo macio e quente, que fez a pele de Rey estremecer. Por Deus, ela não queria que ele fosse embora. Mas precisava.

Brevemente ela foi dormir, e assim começou a sonhar. Ela se viu em um lugar aberto, como se um grande evento estivesse acontecendo. Estava cheio de criaturas estranhas, rostos sem formas, trajes diversos, até que ela viu a figura alta de um homem aproximando-se. De início se parecia com uma sombra, mas quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais era difícil de enxergar o rosto.

Até que finalmente a luz clareou a face. Era uma face conhecida, até então, mas ela ainda não o reconhecia, ela podia observá-lo vestido em trajes escuros.

O olhar dele penetrou nela: "É difícil te encontrar." Ele disse.

"E é difícil me livrar de você!" Ela respondeu, uma resposta que ela não esperava dar, algo que saiu de sua boca sem que ela pedisse.

Ele deu um passo à frente. "Você não pode se esconder de mim" ele deu mais um passo. "Rey..." sussurrou o nome quase como uma súplica.

O coração dela pulou, sua respiração acelerou e agora ela se sentia sendo puxada por ele, como um imã, ela queria se encostar em seu corpo. Havia algo dentro dela que dizia para não fazer, não era seguro, mas ela queria muito, ela seria sugada por isso. Então ele resolveu tomar a iniciativa. Ele chegou bem perto, ela olhou para a areia no chão, ainda ofegante, mais e mais a medida que ele ficava mais perto, e perto... e _muito_ perto. Ela podia sentir a respiração quente dele batendo contra seu nariz.

Então ele inclinou-se em sua direção e ela o correspondeu. Imediatamente se beijaram, o fez sem saber o porquê. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu o lábio macio pressionando o seu enquanto a língua quente pedia permissão para alcançar a dela. Ela cedeu. Ele a envolveu pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo. Ela estava quente, podia sentir seu colo subindo e descendo enquanto uma pressão boa alcançava seu ventre. Uma sensação ótima de excitação.

Então ele enrolou os dedos no cabelo dela, puxando-os na altura da nuca fazendo-a soltar um breve gemido. Seus olhos rolaram para o alto, aquilo parecia muito errado.

Quando eles pararam de se beijar e ela se afastou, pôde compreender a face dele. Era Ben, ao mesmo tempo que não era. Seu olhar era malicioso, ele possuía uma cicatriz cortando o lado direito da face. Ela sorriu:

"Ben?" Ela se aproximou de novo.

"Da próxima vez que eu lhe oferecer a mão, você aceita." Disse em tom natural, mas ainda rude. 

"Eu quis aceitar a mão que estendeu." Confessou. "A mão que Ben estendeu." Ela disse sem pensar e voltou a se aproximar. Seu olhar deslizava entre os fartos lábios e percorriam o desenho da cicatriz. "Eu fiz isso a você?" Ela apertou os olhos. "Por que?"

"Isso já faz muito tempo. Não somos mais inimigos, somos?" Ele sorriu. "Podemos esquecer isso agora?"

E então ele voltou a beija-la. Um beijo ainda mais intenso, levando Rey a acordar quase tendo um orgasmo.

" _Ben_?" Ela acordou chamando, os olhos lacrimejando pelo prazer não alcançado. Aquele homem _era_ e não era ele. Parecia certo, ao mesmo tempo que muito errado. "Ben..." ela sussurrou e mordeu o lábio, fechou os olhos e seguiu com os dedos até sua intimidade.

Como ela queria poder voltar para aquele sonho, mas agora, pelo menos, ela faria aquilo. Ela começou os movimentos friccionando o clítoris ao passo que tentava imaginar Ben se aproximando dela. Por Deus, como ela queria sentir o peso dele sobre o corpo dela, como ela queria poder sentir o choque frenético que os dedos de Ben causariam aos poros de sua pele, arrepiando-a enquanto ela tentava lutar contra esse sentimento.

Como ela queria poder saber como ele era lá embaixo. Será que era tão grande quanto a largura de seus ombros, de suas mãos, nariz e orelhas? Ela queria descobrir, como ela queria. Como devia ser se sentir preenchida por ele? Como queria poder sentir os dedos dele entrelaçando seus cabelos.

Então ela alcançou o clímax e sussurrou o nome dele, mas depois que o prazer se dissipou, um sentimento de culpa a dominou.

"Estou ficando louca." Ela tentou se convencer. "Talvez ele esteja certo e eu realmente precise de uma terapia..."

—


	9. Recordações

—

**Westminster, 1894**

Meses e mais meses se passaram, agora a relação entre Audrey e Benjamin parecia tão diferente do que antes. Ele tentou continuar por perto, tentou dar a ela tudo que precisava, mas o isolamento interno se tornou cada vez mais intenso.

A máscara de Veneza houvera sido personalizada por Benjamin. Originalmente ela era branca, então ele adicionou alguns detalhes em tinta dourada, desenhando pequenos arabescos para adornar o acessório. Audrey adorou o gesto, de verdade, mas aquilo não faria doer menos.

Agora, toda vez que precisava sair de casa, ela usava o adereço. De início recebeu olhares curiosos, mas agora os vizinhos já nem reparavam mais.

Benjamin chegou a pinta-la utilizando o acessório e, por mais que ele pudesse recuperar a inspiração quando ela estava por perto, ainda tudo era muito diferente.

Eles tentaram fazer com que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia mais se aceitar. Então com o tempo até mesmo Benjamin pareceu não mais insistir, e dava a Audrey todo o espaço que ela queria, pra não dizer que estava sendo rejeitado.

Em um dia qualquer de verão em julho, Benjamin trouxe as cartas para o balcão da cozinha, analisando os remetentes e a quem se direcionavam, até que encontrou uma carta endereçada a Audrey. Fazia tempo que ela não recebia nada, e de certa forma, ela pareceu contente quando ele a entregou. Mas o conteúdo que havia se revelou perturbador.

_"Sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu, e, principalmente, por ter permanecido viva e precisar lidar com os resultados."_

Esse foi o primeiro bilhete, e não havia remetente. Pelo menos de início a mensagem era ambígua, e ela não sabia dizer se aquilo era um lamento ou amaça.

Ela amassou o papel e o jogou fora, mas semanas depois chegaram outras.

_"Deus, em sua infinita sabedoria, frutifica a colheita. Quem o mal planta, o mal colhe."_

As cartas começaram a lhe assustar, e ela resolveu mostrá-las a Benjamin, que não levou a sério: _"Deve ser algum fã obcecado por você."_ Ele dizia. _"Fica tranquila."_ Depositava um beijo em sua testa e voltava para o ateliê. _"Mando queimar esses bilhetes antes mesmo de você ler."_

"Não, eu quero ler. Eu preciso saber o que significa."

_"Eu queria que soubesse que o  
incêndio não foi acidental, Audrey. _   
_Foi apenas a fúria de Deus pairando  
por cima de uma meretriz._   
_Deve ser insuportável olhar pra sua face todo dia  
e se lembrar do quão repulsiva você é agora._   
_É questão de tempo até ele perceber também."_

Ao fim das palavras ela estava em lágrimas, o coração disparado, respiração acelerada.

"Só pode ter sido a Katherine." Ela soltou desesperada segurando Benjamin pelo colarinho. "Só pode ser ela. Ela está me ameaçando!"

"O que foi, meu amor?" Ele estava confuso e então ela lhe deu o bilhete para ler. "Meu Deus!" Ele soltou. "Eu disse que não era pra ler mais esses bilhetes, existe o mal nesse mundo!"

"Foi ela!" Ela franziu o cenho e agora chorava de forma mais árdua. "Só pode ter sido ela."

"Katherine não se rebaixaria a isso, Audrey." Ele a segurou por ambos os lados da face. "Audrey, quando rompemos o noivado entramos em um acordo. Ela ficou chateada no início, mas depois ficou tudo bem. E não faz sentido, já se passaram dois anos, por que ela faria isso só agora? Eu a conheço, _Rey_!"

Fazia tempo que ele não a chamava pelo apelido.

"Minha cabeça está rodando." Ela se sentou na cama. "Por que está acontecendo isso comigo? Deus!?" Ela olhou para cima. "O que eu fiz para o Senhor me odiar tanto?" Ela começou a soluçar. "Se quer me punir então me leve logo, pois eu não aguento mais viver assim!"

Benjamin se ajoelhou a frente dela.

"O que está dizendo? Não! Por que está dizendo uma coisa dessas? Não pode pensar assim, e quanto a mim e Anabel, nós te amamos tanto, meu amor. Não é essa tragédia que vai mudar isso!"

"Eu não aguento mais, Benjamin. Eu não consigo mais me olhar no espelho." Ela baixou o tom de voz em desesperança. "Eu não suporto mais a minha existência!" Ela começou a se arranhar, se levantou em direção ao espelho e começou a esfregar rudemente a parte de pele atingida, arranhava o rosto como se quisesse arrancar aquela película de _feiura_ que ela tanto odiava.

Audrey começou a grunhir, Benjamin chegou por trás dela e a impedindo-a de continuar, ela gritou, em fúria. "Me deixa!" Ela continuou. Ela tentava se desfazer do aperto, mas ele não ia deixá-la ir. "Me solta!" Gritou e então ele se sentou com ela na cama em seu colo, ainda impedindo que se arranhasse.

"Audrey..." ele disse em voz de choro, o nariz ardente. "O que mais eu posso fazer?" Ele começou a chorar também, e ficaram ambos ali compartilhando o sentimento, até que ela desistiu de se debater e enterrou o rosto na porção de pele entre o ombro e pescoço do esposo.

"Eu não quero mais existir, Ben.." ela sussurrou. "Me leva embora daqui, por favor!" Suplicou. "Me ajuda!" Era quase como um pedido pra que ele a matasse. "Me livra dessa dor!" As lágrimas quentes caiam sobre a pele dele.

"Não, não!" Ele disse. "Eu amo você, eu quero te ajudar, podemos ser felizes, Rey. O que você quer que eu faça? Eu paro de pintar se você quiser, eu posso colocar fogo em todos os retratos se isso for te fizer melhor. Sem lembranças de antes."

As queixas continuaram pelos outros dias bem como as cartas que chegavam.

Dias depois, quando ele acordou, notou o silêncio que se fazia na casa. Não havia reclamações de Anabel ou choros de Audrey pelos cantos, mas paz, ele mal podia acreditar.

Mas quando ele chegou ao ateliê, todas as paredes possuíam marcas de tintas que iam do chão até o teto, de todas as cores. Ele ficou assustado, então empunhou um taco de madeira e começou a procurar pela casa. Havia alguém lá? As ameaças contra Audrey, será que alguém estava tentando entrar ali?

Ele foi para a sala, seguiu até a porta e confirmou que ela estava trancada. Ele seguiu até a cozinha, abriu a porta do armazém: nada, apenas as ratoeiras antigas, nenhuma havia cumprido sua função ainda.

Seguiu de novo ao andar superior e checou os quartos, também nada, Audrey ainda dormia. Seu coração começou a desacelerar, assim decidiu voltar ao ateliê, e quando chegou não havia mais marca nenhuma.

"Por Deus!" Levou ambas as mãos até os lados da cabeça. "O que foi isso? Estão todos me deixando louco." Ele se sentou no banco, ficou olhando para o chão, tentando recuperar os motivos de porque ainda fazer tudo isso. Será que valia mesmo a pena continuar? Afinal ele tinha amigos bancários, havia recebido propostas pra entrar no mundo dos negócios, talvez deveria repensar sobre isso e simplesmente deixar pra lá essa vida de pintor.

Mas ele ainda tinha uma encomenda. Uma grande produtora de livros, acompanhada por um grande amigo escritor, que projetava uma versão modernizada do conto de "A Chapéuzinho Vermelho." O amigo lhe pediu para que fizesse as artes ilustrativas da obra. Ele aceitou, e isso ia lhe dar um bom dinheiro.

Sim, era isso. Ele podia recomeçar ali, alcançar a perfeição mais uma vez. Em cima da mesa tinha ainda alguns rascunhos de suas tentativas de pintura. Com essa obra ele estava sim satisfeito, e faltava pouco para finalmente entregar. Ele continuaria então.

—

**Londres, 2020**

A casa dos herdeiros de Benjamin Allen ficava há bons 30 minutos do centro de Londres. Logo de início ela percebeu se tratar de um lugar simples, longe da agitação londrina.

Ben a levou até a porta, novamente guindo-a com os dedos em sua cintura. Ela gostava de sentir aquilo, ao mesmo tempo que sentia medo do tremor em suas pernas.

"Ben?" Ela disse quase ofegante. "Será mesmo uma boa ideia?"

"Eles vão gostar de você." Ele sorriu brevemente.

"Como sabe?"

"É impossível não gostar de você, Rey." Ele a olhou nos olhos. "Você tem uma expressão convidativa."

Ben tocou a campainha. Rey sentia que ia vomitar.

"Estou tão nervosa." Ela soltou o ar de forma lenta.

Uma mulher de aparentemente quarenta anos atendeu a porta recebendo Ben com um largo sorriso e um abraço. Ben a apresentou pelo nome de Emma, que Rey logo soube que era a cuidadora da dona da casa.

Ao entrar, ela pediu licença e observou os detalhes sórdidos do ambiente. A maior parte da casa era feita em madeira, possuía alguns traços antigos, até mesmo vitorianos, mas ela sabia que aquela não era a antiga casa dos Allen. Sobre isso eles não tinham, ainda, informação.

No sofá estava sentada uma senhora em sua melhor idade. Ela tomava uma xícara de chá enquanto prestava atenção na televisão. Assim que Ben deu um passo adiante ela chamou seu nome:

"Ben, é você?" Ela o reconhecia, talvez pelo jeito que seu andar soava pela madeira. Ou talvez fosse o cheiro de perfume madeirado, ou fosse sua incrível luz mesmo, sua presença _única_.

"Sim, Dorothy." Ele sorriu. "Trouxe uma amiga, como disse." Ambos andaram em direção as poltronas pra que ela pudesse ver a jovem Rey. "Rey, esta é Dorothy Lewis. Ela é neta de Anabel Allen. Dorothy, esta é Reydel Kenobi, ela é historiadora da arte e fez todo seu estudo de monografia sobre as obras de Kylo Ren. Ela é uma grande admiradora das obras de seu bisavô."

"Muito prazer!" Ela sorriu imediatamente e Dorothy sentiu que, de alguma forma, ela era uma boa pessoa. Havia algo bom na energia que ela trazia consigo. O sorriso largo formava covinhas em sua bochecha, o que a tornava mais adorável ainda. "Não sabe o imenso prazer que estou sentindo por finalmente conhecer um legítimo herdeiro de Benjamin Allen!"

"Olá, seja bem-vinda Reydel." Disse Dorothy. "Sentem-se!" Ela os convidou. Acima da mesa de centro haviam algumas pastas, documentos. Haviam cadernos também.

"O que são essas coisas, Dorothy?" Perguntou Ben.

"Quando você disse que ia trazer sua amiga, tratei de procurar as antigas recordações de família. São alguns rascunhos antigos, cartas, e uma parte do diário que você não quis levar."

"Ela está lendo agora." Ele comentou. "Ela está tentando se conectar, entender no diário alguma coisa que possa nos trazer uma pista."

"Uma pista?" Perguntou a mais velha. "O que estão fazendo afinal?"

Ela disse olhando para Ben, mas ele logo lançou um olhar pra que Rey respondesse.

"Ah, bem..." ela estava nervosa. "Nós queremos provar a inocência de Benjamin."

A senhora respirou fundo e recostou-se no encosto estofado. Olhou para os lados, respirou fundo mais uma vez.

"Tem noção do que está se metendo?" Perguntou.

"Sim, eu sei..." Reydel olhou pro chão. "Mas acho que devíamos tentar."

"Claro, claro. Não que eu me oponha isso. Mas são tantas coisas pra remexer. Ben pode te dizer, desgasta demais."

"Reydel é responsável pela exposição das obras de Kylo Ren na Galeria Nacional." Comentou Ben.

"Seria incrível tê-la em nossa exposição um dia, senhora Dorothy!"

"Ah sim. Eu conheço essas obras de ponta cabeça. Estou velha, minha querida, não sei se aguento a emoção."

"De toda forma, sinta-se convidada se um dia a senhora quiser."

"Eu agradeço muito pelo seu carinho com nossa família, Reydel. Ben e você talvez sejam os únicos que realmente se importam com isso. Leia nos ajudou muito também, sinto falta das nossas conversas, ela está bem?" Por fim olhou para o homem.

"Sim, resolveu curtir a aposentadoria em Seattle. Meu pai está pilotando ainda, mas as folgas ele passa com ela."

"Ah, sim. Han Solo, caramba, faz tempo que não os vejo, faz sim...," mas ela então voltou a atenção para Rey. "Você está lendo o diário da minha bisavó então."

"Sim." Ela reclinou-se na poltrona.

"Então sabe que não são coisas fáceis de se ler." Rey olhou para baixo concordando com a cabeça. "Ainda há uma outra parte que eu não cheguei a entregar ao Ben, ele nunca quis ler o diário dela. Acho que posso confiar em você, não posso?"

Rey abriu um largo sorriso e então a mais velha lhe entregou uma caixa que continha mais um caderno de anotações, e esse parecia mais pesado.

"Seria ótimo uma opinião diferente."

"Muito obrigada, mesmo. Não sabe o quanto significa pra mim!"

Em seguida Dorothy os convidou para um café da tarde. Ofereceu chás e biscoitos, e então começou a mostrar para Rey as relíquias da família que ela ainda tinha. Dentre estes havia um pequeno espelho típico da época, ela se olhou nele e sorriu para si mesma. No fim da caixa ela encontrou a máscara branca que tanto via nos quadros.

"Ben! A máscara!" Ela sorriu pegando o objeto na mão. Ela passou a analisa-lo deslizando os dedos por cada detalhe. Estava em transe, era muito bela e a fez sentir algo.

Ela se levantou e sem muito pensar seguiu até um espelho que ficava ali na entrada da casa. Ela colocou a máscara por cima da metade do rosto e começou a se encarar. Ben foi atrás dela.

"É tão..." engoliu em seco. "Sufocante aqui dentro." Ela franziu o cenho. "Ela é linda, mas dá uma sensação tão esquisita."

Ela continuou a se olhar, em seguida ouviu o barulho da porta de entrada. Uma moça pouco mais baixa que ela adentrou, possuía cabelos ruivos e a pele bem clara. A primeira coisa que fez ao entrar foi encontrar os olhos de Rey no espelho, em seguida deixou as sacolas de compras que estava carregando caírem no chão.

"Amber!" Dorothy veio chamando por trás. "Está tudo bem?" Disse Dorothy indo em direção à porta de entrada para recolher as compras do chão. Me deixe te apresentar. "Ora, que desastre." Comentou recolhendo as maçãs. "Você está bem filha?" Ela estava paralisada ainda olhando para Rey. "Ah, sim! Esta é Reydel, está trabalhando com o Ben!"

"Olá." A moça falou quase perdendo a voz.

"Olá!" Suspirou Rey. Ela se aproximou e então ambas se cumprimentaram. Ela deu um breve olhar pra Ben.

"Faz tempo que não te vejo, Amber!" Disse Ben.

Amber continuou ainda estática, em seguida olhou de volta para Rey que possuía a máscara em mãos. "É bonita, não é?" Ela comentou.

"Sim." Confessou Rey. "É realmente muito bonita."

"Benjamin fez para ela, a decoração..." parecia engasgar.

"Mas não entendo, por que ela usava isso?" Reydel tentou sair do campo de visão de Amber indo em direção à Dorothy. "Há uma linhagem de tempo nas pinturas em que ela começa a aparecer com véu, e em seguida ela é retratada com essa máscara. Vocês sabem o porquê disso?"

Dorothy e Amber se entreolharam.

"É algo que geralmente não falamos sobre." Amber direcionou-se até a mesa e a caixa de artefatos. "Uma história que ouvíamos passar em gerações."

"Minha avó disse que quando ela era pequena, Audrey sofreu um acidente. Um incêndio." Ela pegou uma xícara para acrescentar a mesa, servindo a filha.

"Sim. Uma loja de perfumes que acabou pegando fogo. Audrey acabou sofrendo queimaduras em algumas partes do corpo, inclusive a face. E vocês sabem como é... ela era a modelo de Benjamin... pelo que a gente conhece da história, ela ficou bem abalada. No diário ela fala sobre isso." Amber bebeu um gole de chá.

"Reydel está lendo o diário de Audrey, Amber." A mais velha sorriu.

"Ah, sim. Então deve ter percebido que são coisas pesadas."

Reydel olhou para Ben.

"Você sabia disso? Do incêndio." Ele negou com a cabeça, mordendo o interior da bochecha. "Tem certeza?" Ela franziu o cenho.

"Eu não li os diários dela. Eu não quero saber." Ele disse. "Eu teria te dito se soubesse, não faz sentido esconder algo assim." Ele se sentou também. "Mas agora as coisas mudam de rumo." Ele esfregou a testa, afrouxou a gravata. "Meu Deus, com o que estamos lidando aqui?"

"Isso não é importante. O fato é que Benjamin não a matou." Amber levantou a voz.

"Tudo bem, calma." Rey interrompeu. "Por que estamos aflorando os nervos?" Ela olhou pra Ben, apertando o antebraço dele em conforto. O ato fez o coração dele pular. Droga, ele já não aguentava mais isso.

"Mas ler o diário as vezes faz você ter dúvidas sobre o casamento deles. Mas no final você entende." O olhar de Amber era vago.

Rey voltou a analisar a máscara, delineando todos os traços e analisando a textura da tinta. Era nitidamente velha, a cor já parecia um pouco ofuscada, mas em seu interior ainda conseguia ver as marcas do fabricante: _Angelo Blu_.

"Essas máscaras são típicas daquelas festas de Veneza, não são?" Ela pergunta e Amber afirma com a cabeça. Rey se vira pra Ben e pede pra ele pesquisar o endereço do fabricante.

"Acertou em cheio! Fica em Calle del Capeler, Veneza... Itália..." Ele respondeu.

"Sim, a lua de mel deles foi em Veneza, foram convidados para a estreia de um grande hotel na cidade. Houve um baile de máscaras." A voz de Dorothy era suave enquanto ela servia Ben com mais chá. "Deve ter sido uma festa linda!"

"Como sabe da lua de mel?" Perguntou Rey.

Dorothy pegou o convite antigo da caixa de artefatos e entregou nas mãos de Rey.

_Caro Sr. Benjamin Solomon Allen, nós, do Hotel Daniele Venice, convidamos o senhor e sua esposa, a Sra. Audrey Allen, ao nosso baile de inauguração do salão principal. Será uma honra ter um pintor tão renomado e sua bela pianista presente em nossa cerimonia._

_Com apreço, a Administração._   
_Hotel Danieli Venice_

Ela pegou o convite em suas mãos, passou os dedos na textura do papel, as letras em relevo da cor prata, parecia já ter visto aquilo antes, mas não lembrava onde. De repente parecia que a informação sobre a lua de mel sempre esteve em sua mente. Talvez ela tenha encontrado algo sobre isso em seus estudos, talvez tenha esquecido.

"Posso ficar com a máscara por um tempo? Eu prometo que cuidarei bem."

"Mas é claro, sabemos que sim." Respondeu Dorothy.

Depois disso, a mais velha mostrou mais objetos que tinham na caixa, inclusive uma foto de Audrey e Benjamin vestidos em seus trajes de noivos. Ela era bela, seus cabelos compridos, um olhar apaixonante. E Benjamin ao seu lado sorria.

"Ele se parece com você, Ben!" Rey comentou em um riso. "Caramba, parece mesmo!" Ela franziu o cenho, Ben rolou os olhos e riu. "Deve ser algum tipo de reencarnação dele ou algo assim!? Já pensou?" Rey riu enquanto Dorothy e Amber permaneceram caladas, o clima ficou estranho.

"Dorothy já me disse isso. Não é porque nós dois temos cabelo preto e maior que o de costume que obrigatoriamente somos parecidos..."

"Ah, Ben!" Rey deu um soquinho no braço dele. "Então se não sou só eu que acho, parece que a sua opinião não importa..." Ela continuou a rir, essa garota ia deixá-lo maluco.

Quando ambos foram embora, Dorothy sentou-se novamente com a filha e ficaram a olhar as antigas fotos.

"Você percebeu?" Amber perguntou.

"O que?"

"Essa garota, ela é tão..."

"Parecida com Audrey?" Dorothy a interrompeu, Amber arregalou os olhos e concordou com a cabeça. "Eu reparei."

"Não faz sentido algum." Ela respirou fundo. "Eu fiquei em choque quando a vi. Era como se o espirito de Audrey tivesse voltado." Suas mãos tremeram. "E Ben... a gente sempre soube, ele realmente se parece com Benjamin, mas os dois juntos seria muita coincidência."

"Ou talvez não..." A mãe sorriu e finalizou seu chá.

—

Quando saíram da casa de Dorothy já estava quase anoitecendo, então ele convidou Rey para um jantar. Estavam quase se acostumando com isso, passar a maioria dos dias juntos, parecia já uma rotina.

Eles optaram por um jantar simples em uma hamburgueria bem frequentada do centro de Londres. Agora Reydel possuía, além da máscara, também a caixa de antigos artefatos dos Allen. Haviam diversas fotos, os diários, algumas cartas endereçadas para Benjamin e até uma paleta e pinceis.

"É emocionante demais, ainda estou encantada sobre a família deles. Eles são tão simples e receptivos."

"Sim, eles são." Ben mordeu o interior da bochecha. “O que você quer comer?”

“Um hamburguer simples mesmo, e acho que uma coca seria ótima.” Ela sorriu com empolgação e abriu bem os olhos. “Faz tempo que não bebo refrigerante...”

Reydel continuou a analisar o conteúdo da caixa. Havia uma folha antiga de jornal que falava sobre a esposa pianista de Benjamin que houvera sofrido um incêndio. Lá era relatado que ela estava na presença da filha e a cunhada. “Será que a criança também se machucou?” Ela continuou a ler, lá estava informação de que a filha tinha saído ilesa. Ela suspirou em alivio. “Droga, eu não ia suportar!” Ela sentiu um arrepio subindo pelos braços.

Algum tempo depois o lanche dos dois chegou. Ela fechou a caixa, encontrando os olhos de Ben sobre os dela, ele disfarçou quando ela viu. Ela também o fez.

"Estou pensando na máscara ainda...” Interrompeu o silêncio no meio da refeição. “É tudo tão oculto e difícil de encontrar, Ben... e não é como se eu pudesse pular num avião para a Itália agora mesmo.”

"Espera... não é como se eu tivesse um pai piloto que consegue nos alocar em um voo."

"O que?" Ela ri. "Já pensou??" Tudo não passava de uma brincadeira para ela. "Imagina a gente realmente levasse isso até Veneza, que absurdo."

"Rey, estou falando sério." Ele tira o telefone do bolso, ele está ligando pra alguém, agora Rey não conseguia mastigar, apenas observá-lo assustada. "Pai?” Ela congelou quando ouviu a palavra. “Como está? Ah sim, em Frankfurt? Quando volta? Preciso de um favor. Quando é seu próximo voo para a Itália!?”

"Ben?" Seus olhos se arregalaram mais ainda, ela estava tremendo.

"Ah sim. Consegue me colocar no voo? Eu e mais uma pessoa?”

“Meu deus do céu, Ben, você é louco!” Ela sussurrou, ele sorriu.

“Obrigada pai. Até semana que vem." Ele bloqueou o celular o colocando no bolso e voltou sua atenção para ela. "E se eu te disser que acabei de conseguir duas passagens para Veneza pra a próxima semana? Aeroporto Internacional Marco Polo."

"Ben, o que é isso?" Ele não costumava agir em impulso.

"O que? É o nosso trabalho.”

“Sim, mas... parou pra pensar se eu consigo mesmo ir? Eu tenho um trabalho fixo aqui, o museu.”

“Nada que não possamos resolver. Pode dizer que está com um parente em estado grave precisando da família em Veneza...” Ela ainda estava em choque. “Ora, Rey, qual foi a ultima vez que tirou férias? Eu aposto que você tem pelo menos duas vencidas.”

“Eu...”

“Não ficaremos muito tempo. Vamos na quinta e voltamos no domingo. Eu sei que você quer isso.”

Ela olhava pra ele, de certa forma seus olhos brilhavam ao mesmo tempo que permanecia em choque.

“Não pode estar falando sério.” Ela cobria a boca em espanto.

“Privilégios de se ter um pai piloto...” E assim ele levantou o copo em sinal de brinde e terminou sua bebida.

“Ben... a gente não pode fazer isso...”

**1 semana depois**

O voo seria às 10 horas. Rey dormiu no apartamento de Ben para que ambos pudessem chegar na hora certa ao aeroporto de Heathrow. Dessa vez levou seu próprio pijama e insistiu para que Ben não cedesse a cama para ela. Ela dormiu no sofá, ou digamos, ela tentou dormir, pois a cada uma hora de sono ela acordava com frio na barriga e o coração na garganta.

“Não acredito que a gente tá mesmo fazendo isso.” Ela comentou enquanto ambos eram direcionados ao interior da aeronave. Rey nunca houvera voado num avião tão grande como aquele. Suas mãos tremiam quando Han chegou para cumprimenta-los.

“Ben!” Ele chegou sorrindo em seu uniforme de piloto e o abraçou. “E você deve ser Reydel!” Ela lhe cedeu um sorriso e o cumprimentou. “Preparados para conhecer Veneza? Vocês vão adorar. Tem vários lugares incríveis para jantar. Tem um lugar... como se chama mesmo.... ah sim, é o _The Gritti Terrace_! Ele é incrível, tem uma visão ótima do Grand Canal. A comida então... hm... _meraviglioso_ ” disse fazendo o gesto de mão italiano, tentando imitar o sotaque da língua. Eles riram, Han era muito divertido. “Bom, preciso fazer os ckecks pré-voo com minha equipe de cabine, sintam-se à vontade! Qualquer coisa que precisar é só falar, _principessa._ ” Ele terminou beijando a mão de Rey.

Em seguida a chefe de equipe dos comissários os levou até suas poltronas na primeira classe. Rey nunca houvera sequer imaginado que um dia entraria num avião grande como aquele, muito menos viajando em primeira classe. Logo que se sentaram havia duas taças de champagne os esperando. Era tudo tão irreal.

Uns 20 minutos depois ela sentiu as turbinas do avião finalmente sendo acionadas. Foi aí que seu coração começou a bater mais forte, suas mãos começaram a suar, era sempre um desconforto voar de avião. Suas mãos começaram a tremer quando o avião passou para o taxiamento em direção ao final da pista de onde iria decolar. Ben então percebeu.

"O que?" Ele dá uma breve risada. "Não me diga que está com medo?"

"Não costumo viajar de avião." Ela respira fundo. "Estou um pouco nervosa."

"Rey?" Ele ri. "Não vai acontecer nada. Fica tranquila, pode segurar minha mão se sentir medo de voar, _passarinho_." Ele ri.

"Você é um idiota Ben." Ela responde rindo em nervoso.

O avião passa a pegar aceleração, em poucos instantes ele irá decolar, e Ben logo percebe Rey agarrando-se na poltrona enquanto fixa a cabeça no encosto. Ela está hiperventilando, os olhos fechados. Sem pensar, ela agarra a mão de Ben, era algo que ela fazia sempre que viajava com os pais. Ele gosta disso, mas finge não se importar, não quer que ela se sinta constrangida, então ele apenas responde apertando a mão dela e acariciando-a com o polegar.

Quando finalmente o avião se desprende do solo e a força da gravidade começa a pesar contra seus corpos, ela se lança contra Ben, segurando firme em seu braço e enterrando a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Está tudo bem." Ela está de olhos fechados, suando frio, e ele está sussurrando pra ela. "Estou aqui, querida." Ele deixa escapar. "Estarei sempre aqui."

O coração dela já estava acelerado, mas as palavras dele não contribuem. Ela assente com a cabeça, soltando o ar em jatos longos até que o avião finalmente ganha estabilidade e a decolagem começa a entrar em Cruzeiro.

Quando os sinais pra soltar o cinto são acionados ela percebe o quão forte estava o segurando, percebendo o vermelho e as marcas de unha que deixou sobre a pálida mão dele.

"Me desculpa." Ela pede. Ele olha pra mão e sorri. Como aquela pequenina mão podia ser tão forte?

"Você quer alguma coisa? Uma água?" Ele pergunta gentilmente.

"Uma água seria bom." Ela respira fundo tentando recuperar o fôlego.

A comissária lhe traz a água e ela começa a se acalmar. O dia está bonito lá fora, mas as nuvens estavam em peso. Ela começou a olhar pela janela tentando aproveitar a sensação do avião deslizando no ar. Seu abdome agora doía por conta contração que fez.

Alguns minutos depois, uma turbulência começa e Ben já logo percebe os olhos de Rey se arregalando novamente, suas mãos segurando o assento com força. Antes que o pior viesse e Rey tivesse uma crise de pânico, ele a aninhou e deixou que ela enterrasse a face em seu peito.

“Está tudo bem, passarinho.” Ele diz de forma calma acariciando o cabelo dela, sentindo o perfume de recém lavado. Ele não queria ter reparado _tanto_ nisso.

"Licença senhor." Uma comissária se aproxima. "Está tudo certo?"

"Sim." Ele responde. "Ela só ficou um pouco nervosa por conta da turbulência."

"Quer que eu traga uma água para a sua esposa?

"Sim, uma água seria ótimo."

"Licença."

"Não somos casados." Ela diz.

"Não ainda." Ele ri de modo irônico. "Brincadeira! Mas até eu explicar pra ela, já me trouxe a água."

"Não ainda?" Ela levanta o rosto para olhá-lo. Seus olhos se fixam nos dele.

"Rey, não precisa levar tudo que eu falo a sério." Ele sorri. "Somos amigos, estou brincando contigo." Ele continua a aninhá-la, é como se fosse tão normal que eles nem percebem.

Ela não sabe o que responder, apenas sente o coração pulsar mais forte, e não era pela turbulência. Ela ainda estava com o olhar penetrado nos olhos dele, lentamente arrastando-se até os lábios, ele encara os lábios dela também. O olhar dela é suave e ardente. Ela sabe, e ele sabe, que ela está pedindo por algo. Ele não sabe se deve dar, ela não sabe se pode receber.

Ele aproxima-se um pouco mais, colando a teste dele com a dela.

"Não faz isso, Rey..." ele quase implora.

"O que?" Sua voz é um sussurro provocativo. Seus olhos de repente estão pesados, e o olhar dela sobre ele está moendo-o por dentro.

Mas quando finalmente seu cérebro para de funcionar e por um maldito segundo ele pensa em se aproximar e tomar seus lábios, a comissária volta com a água.

"Aqui senhor." A comissária tem um largo sorriso, todas as comissárias possuem. "Se precisar de algo é só me chamar." A realidade os chamou.

Rey tomou sua água e o resto da viagem permaneceu calmo. Nada de turbulências, e eles acabaram tendo que se afastar. Rey poderia jurar que aguentava pelo menos mais uma... 


	10. Cidade do Amor

**—**

**Westminster, 1894**

_"Meu querido amigo,_  
_Me deixe te fazer apenas uma pergunta: Você perdeu totalmente a cabeça?_  
_Sei que está passando por tempos difícieis, eu realmente sei, e é por isso que eu lhe pedi pra fazer aquelas ilustrações, pelos velhos tempos..._  
_Eu lhe enviei uma tarefa simples de se fazer, pois eu achei que "A Chapeuzinho Vermelho" pudesse ser feito até mesmo enquanto você dormia. O que eu realmente não esperava receber era esse tortuoso pesadelo. Este é um livro a ser lido para crianças antes de dormir! Não há nenhuma maneira em que eu possa utilizar essa ilustração e eu já até me arrependo de ter concordado em lhe enviar o pagamento adiantado. Por favor, cuide-se._

_De seu amigo,_  
_Armitage Huxley."_

"Como ele ainda se intitula meu amigo?" Ele comentou para Audrey que estava sentada escrevendo alguma coisa no diário.

"O que ele disse?"

"Ele não gostou dos desenhos." Ele virou os olhos e se sentou na cama. "E ainda diz ter se arrependido de ter feito o pagamento. Ah, mas eu não vou devolver dinheiro algum, de jeito nenhum. Eu fiz a minha arte, a culpa não é minha se ele não soube apreciar."

"Deixe-me ver como ficou."

Ele se levantou e pegou a caixa com o livro ilustrado e levou para as mãos de Audrey. Ela o abriu, sentiu que algo realmente não estava certo, por que ele receberia uma carta tão grosseira assim de um amigo?

Nas primeiras páginas tudo parecia normal. Primeiro o lobo na floresta, depois imagens de chapeuzinho com a cesta na mão andando por entre as árvores. Até que o lobo chega na casa da vovó de Chapeuzinho, e de repente ele a devora. Na ilustração ela podia ver metade do corpo da senhora caído no chão enquanto entre ela e a boca do lobo suas tripas apareciam penduradas. A imagem era explicita demais.

Depois chapeuzinho chegava e via a casa destruída. O lobo então se volta para ela, a cheira, e a floresta ao redor deles começa a ficar muito sombria. Na outra página, metade do corpo de chapeuzinho estava nas mãos do lobo, enquanto o resto estava em sua boca e o sangue ilustrado por toda a página. Definitivamente não era um livro para crianças, e Audrey sentiu o rubor se formando em suas bochechas, ela começou a soluçar. O marido estava louco, só podia estar.

"Benjamin, isso... não pode ser para crianças." Ela estava com a mão tapando a boca, não conseguia olhar na face dele. Não parecia uma obra de Benjamin, e o que a mais aterrorizava é que era. "É _assustador_!"

Audrey não conseguiu mais olhar. Algo estava voltando a dar errado, as crises de Benjamin haviam diminuído por um tempo, mas desde que ele voltou a pintar, depois do acidente, esses comportamentos começaram a voltar, e numa intensidade maior.

Duas semanas depois, Benjamin a chamou para ver sua nova obra de arte. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, enquanto olheiras caiam por debaixo deles. Ele não dormia direito há pelo menos uma semana, Audrey sabia, pois, ela não o via na cama nas vezes em que acordava de madrugada.

Ela se viu na pintura. Era ela, _normal_ , como ele sempre fazia. Mas a metade da face estava desfigurada, ele não escondeu.

"Por que fez isso?" O sorriso de Benjamin logo se desfez e ele franziu o cenho. Audrey estava se afastando, lágrimas em seus olhos. "Você sabe que eu não me gosto assim! Eu não quero que as pessoas vejam, suas artes devem ser belas, não monstruosas."

"Você não gostou?" Ele pareceu insatisfeito. "Como pode dizer que não é uma arte bela? Arte não é sobre beleza, Audrey." Ele se aproximou pressionando-a contra a parede. "Arte é sobre o processo, é sobre sujar as mãos, usar o pincel como se fosse uma lâmina." Ela podia sentir o cheiro de whisky em seu hálito. Ele colocou ambas as mãos ao redor da cabeça dela a prendendo contra a parede. Ele tirou um pincel de dentro do bolso da calça e começou a delinear a face dela. "Cortar lá no fundo, na carne tenra da inspiração. Se livrar das distrações e qualquer noção de complacência ou segurança, até que tudo que você realmente sente seguro se esvaia. Assim eu poderei esculpir o verdadeiro significado, e beleza. E a obra é ainda mais bela pois ela mostra a verdade." Ele continuou a delinear a face. Ela estava com medo.

"Você está louco." Ela ousou dizer.

"Louco?" Ele deu um leve riso irônico. "Pode me achar um louco, mas a loucura, bem como a arte, Audrey, está nos olhos de quem vê."

"Me deixe ir." Ela pediu, seu coração pulava. "Eu vou chamar um médico."

"Não!" Ele gritou e a prendeu mais ainda contra a parede, agora pressionando-a com uma mão em seu abdome. Ela segurou a respiração.

"Você não está bem."

"E você está?" Ele perguntou de forma rude. "Ninguém está bem nessa casa, eu não sei quando ficaremos... talvez nunca! Somos uma família de loucos!" Ele se afastou dela, ela saiu correndo do ateliê. Quando ela o fez, ele trancou a porta e começou a destruir a recém acabada pintura de Audrey.

No dia seguinte, quando desceu as escadas, Audrey nem quis ir em direção ao ateliê. Ela sabia que ele estaria lá, e não estava preparada para vê-lo acabado logo de manhã. Ela pegou a bolsa, as chaves e vestiu a máscara seguindo rumo a feira de antiguidades a poucos quarteirões da casa. Não que houvesse algo que ela tivesse interesse em comprar exatamente agora, mas ela precisava ficar longe da casa.

Ela estava dando uma olhada nos objetos, haviam diversas esculturas em madeira, abajures com mosaicos feitos a mão. Diversos tipos de artesanatos, até que ela viu uma figura conhecida se aproximando. A mulher veio em sua direção, um vestido branco com rendas, a gola alta, as mangas indo até o pulso. Seus cabelos louros estavam presos em um bem penteado coque, com mechas encaracoladas soltas perto do rosto. Ela usava uma sombrinha.

"Olá Audrey." Ela lançou um breve sorriso, Audrey permaneceu calada, apenas com os olhos bem abertos. "Não vai responder meu cumprimento?”

"O que você quer?" Ela rosnou, tentou manter a postura ereta e cabeça erguida. "Não está satisfeita pelas cartas? Precisa vir atrás de mim agora?"

“Ah, mas quem disse que estou atrás de você. Eu vim apenas aproveitar a feira, não pensei que..." Ela a fitou de cima a baixo. "Que uma _criatura_ como você teria coragem de sair de casa..."

"Vá embora." Ela pediu. "Me esquece, esquece o Benjamin, nós temos uma filha. Nos deixe em paz."

"Não me parece que as coisas estão tão em paz assim..." Ela sorriu de forma irônica, aproximando-se de Audrey. "Sabe, as notícias se espalham rápido. Os vizinhos estão comentando sobre a gritaria que ouvem vindo da casa dos Allen, a última casa da _Church Road_."

"Não te devemos nenhuma satisfação." Ela se afastou de Katherine.

"Ah, não mesmo, e quem me dera eu não tivesse que ouvir notícias sobre você. Uma _meretriz_ , destruiu a vida de Benjamin. Sabe, antes de você, ele não tinha olhos para mais ninguém. Tudo o que ele queria era se casar comigo, ter uma família comigo. Se eu estivesse com ele, eu tenho certeza, ele já teria alcançado o ápice de sua carreira."

"Ele nunca amou você, Katherine. Aceite. Uma hora ou outra ele iria romper o noivado."

"Ou talvez não. O amor pode ser construído, _Stanford_."

"Allen!" Ela disse entredentes.

"Você jamais será uma verdadeira Allen, você não tem o nosso sangue." Ela fechou a expressão, cerrou os olhos. "É uma pena que você não tenha morrido no incêndio. Foi tão incrível te encontrar na loja aquele dia. Estava tudo aspirando para isso. Tinha acabado de ser presenteada com um isqueiro de ouro pelo seu sogro, sabe, detalhado, francês, _único_. Só precisei de um rastro de perfume para que o caos se estabelecesse. Estava tão perto..."

"Assassina!" Ela rosnou ainda mais em raiva. "Minha filha estava lá, você é um monstro, um monstro!"

"Eu?" Ela deu uma risada. "Tem mesmo certeza?" Então Audrey empurrou a mulher para longe, andando apressadamente no sentido contrário. "Conte a ele!" Ela disse. "Ele não acreditará em nenhuma palavra..." E o que mais doía, era que Audrey sabia que não ia mesmo. Ninguém, nem a polícia. Era a palavra dela contra uma herdeira das famílias mais ricas de toda Westminster.

Quando ela chegou em casa, em lágrimas, ela correu para o ateliê de Benjamin. Ela precisava dizer, pelo menos tentar, ela estava certa. Ele precisava saber.

"Benny!" Ela abriu a porta e o viu pintando de novo, e a frente dele estava Anabel. Na tela os primeiros esboços de como ficaria a pintura, e no chão, a outra obra que ele fez dela, só que agora destruída.

Benjamin aproximou-se da filha e começou a falar:

"Vai ficar perfeito, bebê." O cabelo de Benjamin estava todo bagunçado, ele todo suado, as roupas desgrenhadas. "Quando você crescer eu vou te ensinar a pintar. Você terá sucesso, vou te ensinar a buscar a perfeição." Ele sorriu arrumando a roupinha dela. "O que fazemos quando falhamos, hein Anabel? Nós começamos de novo."

"Santo Deus, o que você está fazendo?" Ela correu até a filha e a tirou do cerco que ele havia feito. "Você não está fazendo isso com a nossa filha, Benjamin! Não, com ela não! Eu não quero que ela fique nesse ambiente, sentindo o cheiro da tinta, já pensou que pode ser isso que está te fazendo mal?"

"Me deixando maluco, você quer dizer?" Ela desviou o olhar. "Se eu não posso pintar você então me deixe ao menos ter _ela_!" ele voltou a sorrir de forma bizarra, aproximando-se de Audrey. "Somos todos loucos aqui, minha doce _Davine_..."

Ela saiu de perto e pegou a com a criança no colo. A levou até o quarto e se trancou com ela por lá. Benjamin as seguiu e começou a bater forte na porta pedindo para entrar. Audrey estava aterrorizada, e agora Anabel também chorava em seu colo. Algum tempo depois ele finalmente desistiu, e Audrey deitou-se na cama junto da filha, assim conseguiram dormir.

Mais tarde quando ela acordou, ela seguiu até o ateliê. Estava tudo muito quieto e ela o encontrou caído no chão, rodeado por garrafas. Ele estava desmaiado de bêbado. Audrey se ajoelhou, acariciou os cabelos dele, tirando-os da face. Ela colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo e ficou ali parada a chorar. _Deus, por que tudo tinha que ser assim?_ Ela orava para que esse tormento acabasse logo.

—

 _Gran Hotel Danielli Venice_. Foram essas palavras que ela leu no letreiro acima da bela entrada do edifício. Por fora parecia uma construção simples, um pequeno prédio cor de terracota, mas que por dentro exibia uma protuberância nunca vista por ambos antes.

" _Ual_!" Ben exclamou dando uma volta em si mesmo enquanto observava o pé direito alto, esculturas luxuosas e lustres de cristal, pilastras em madeira e a grande escada no centro.

Uma mulher os recebeu com um largo sorriso.

"Deve ser o senhor Solo!" Ela disse em um inglês italianizado. "Sejam bem-vindos ao hotel Danieli."

"Sim." Ele respondeu colocando suas malas no carregador, em seguida tirou as de Rey de suas mãos.

"O senhor tem uma reserva para dois até... deixe-me ver." Ela deslizou o mouse, "até domingo, é isso?" Ele confirmou com a cabeça. "Certo, o quarto de vocês já está liberado. Os levarei até lá. Eu só preciso do documento e um cartão de crédito." Ben foi logo dando a ela o que pediu e assinou toda a papelada da estadia.

A mulher tinha um sotaque italiano carregado, mas ela se comunicava muito bem na língua deles. Ela andou devagar pra que Ben e Rey pudessem admirar um pouco a arquitetura elegante do hotel já que ambos não tiravam os olhos de cada detalhe.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao quarto, suas malas já estavam os aguardando na porta.

"O café da manhã é das 7h até as 11h. Deixarei com vocês um mapa turístico dos arredores, qualquer coisa que precisar é só nós ligar no ramal da recepção."

"Certo, ahm..." Ben pega o mapa das mãos dela. "Bem eu pedi um quarto duplo, só tem uma cama de casal... será que consegue..."

"Ah, sim, nos desculpe pelo engano. Mandarei um dos nossos funcionários providenciar mais uma cama." Ela sorri, e Rey parece não ter gostado de ele admitir que não eram um casal, pois agora o olhar da recepcionista sobre ele a incomodava. "Bom, então é isso. Qualquer coisa, me chamo Giovana."

Rey começou a arrumar as roupas dela no guarda roupas, colocando cada sapato um ao lado do outro, os casacos pendurados pra que não amassassem.

"Parece que ela gostou de você." Disse Rey por alto.

"Gostou?" Ele sorriu. "Pena que eu não percebi."

"Uma _pena_ mesmo." Rey deu de ombros, o cheiro do seu ciúme ambientando o quarto.

"O que faremos agora? Está com fome? Estava pensando em sairmos por aí antes que você entre em euforia e eu não consiga te segurar de sair correndo pra loja de máscaras. Estragar o nosso fim de semana com bobagem dos Allen."

"Tonto!" Ela joga uma blusa nele. "Afinal o que viemos fazer aqui senão mais pesquisas?"

"Sim, mas quero aproveitar um pouco a cidade se você não se importar." Ele chegou perto e devolveu a blusa nas mãos dela, dando uma piscadela de um olho só.

Rey não tinha visto Ben tão relaxado e tranquilo antes como ele estava sendo agora. Ela gostou disso, um Ben com os ombros soltos, sem o terno e gravata, cansado de um exaustivo dia de trabalho no escritório.

Quando chegaram ao hall, Rey observou Ben se dirigindo até o balcão novamente, onde a bela recepcionista estava. Ela não queria admitir, mas sentia-se tão incomodada.

"Hmm, _Giovana_ , certo?" Ele lançou um sorriso pra ela enquanto tentava imitar, de forma fracassada, o sotaque italiano. O jeito que ela sorriu fez Rey sentir os nervos aflorando. "Então os bailes acontecem todas as sextas feiras?"

"Sim, Senhor Solo. Quer que eu deixe um lugar no jantar reservado para o senhor?" Ela levantou a sobrancelha, claramente tentando flertar com ele.

"Sim, pode reservar _dois_ lugares por favor." Rey meteu-se a responder colocando-se à frente de Ben.

"Sim... senhora..." ela começou a procurar ambos no registro e então reservou os lugares. "Pronto, tudo certo. Esse baile é uma tradição, ele acontece desde que o grande salão foi inaugurado em 1892 em nosso hotel. É um baile de máscaras, é um requisito para participar. O traje, geralmente recomendamos um social para se sentirem mais ambientados. No jantar servimos um cardápio típico de massas italiano, entre outras opções."

Ambos concordaram e após terminar a conversa, decidiram sair para explorar o perímetro do hotel.

Chegaram até uma bela ponte com diversas gôndolas enfileiradas uma à frente da outra no canal. Eles ficaram observando a paisagem por um tempo.

"Eu nunca sai do Reino Unido..." ela comentou enquanto o vento batia contra a face dela, o local era tranquilo e silencioso, podia ouvir apenas o som dos pássaros e algumas pessoas conversando.

"Ilhada, literalmente." Ele deu um riso e foi acompanhado por ela. "O que você falou no trabalho?"

"Ah, eles estavam me devendo férias mesmo. Fiz um acordo, disse que precisava muito de duas semanas afastada. Eles concordaram, Poe vai ficar responsável pela exposição de Ren enquanto isso."

"Poe?"

"Meu colega de trabalho. Ele é historiador também. Ele é legal, e inteligente... Ele tem um humor ótimo. E ele nasceu na Guatemala, as vezes ele começa a falar em espanhol sozinho, xinga também, é muito engraçado." Ela deu uma breve risada, ele a acompanhou. Ela olhou pra ele, sempre que ele ria apareciam as covinhas de sua bochecha. Ela ia ao inferno com aquilo. "Eu adoro sua risada."

Ele olhou pra ela, desfazendo o sorriso. Passou a mão no cabelo, começou a morder o interior da bochecha, ele fazia isso quando ficava nervoso. Então ela tirou os olhos dele e continuou a observar o horizonte.

"Essa vista é incrível!" Ele se afastou e tirou o celular do bolso. Ele apontou a câmera pra ela.

"Ben!?" Ela protestou.

"Me deixe tirar uma foto, é para recordação!"

"Eu não gosto que tirem fotos minha, Ben..." ela se encolheu.

"Eu não vou postar, Rey. Quero fazer um álbum quando voltarmos." Ele se aproximou e tirou uma mexa que estava caída nos olhos dela. "Por favor..." como ela resistiria a um pedido daquele?

Ela ficou no meio da ponte, encostada de costas para o parapeito. Ben se afastou o suficiente e fez o retrato. Ele sorriu e depois foi em direção a ela.

"Venha, deixe-me mandar uma foto nossa pro meu pai."

"Você disse que era pra recordação!" Ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

"Só vou mandar pra ele!" Ele olhou pra ela, ela sorriu.

Após isso eles almoçaram em um restaurante de massas. Rey simplesmente se apaixonou pela culinária local. O molho branco era delicioso, acompanhando um _ravioli,_ Ben optou por um tradicional _spaghetti_ ao sugo _._

No final da tarde eles voltaram e fizeram um tour pelo hotel. O local por si só já era incrível de se conhecer. Era uma construção muito antiga, e por mais que houvessem modernizações, o grande salão, inaugurado em 1892, era a grande atração do lugar. Ele houvera sido conservado por todos esses anos da forma como originalmente construído.

Estava quase escurecendo quando o gerente os levou para conhecer o grande salão. Era igualmente extraordinário como as outras partes do hotel. No teto haviam pinturas angelicais, retratando cenários de passagens bíblicas. As paredes tinham um tom bege, com arabescos e pilares entalhados com desenhos de anjos. No centro havia um grande lustre de cristal, enquanto ao redor do salão, a grande iluminação continuava em fileiras de lustres, e as grandes janelas eram adornadas por cortinas em seda e algodão.

"Ual!" Ela soltou quase sem folego. "Eu não sei nem o que dizer."

"É incrível mesmo!" Comentou Ben colocando ambas as mãos na cintura enquanto andava em círculos observando as pinturas no teto.

"Vocês sabem que o primeiro baile contou com presenças ilustres, né?" O gerente comentou se aproximando deles. "Recebemos reis, rainhas, sacerdotes! Recebemos o grande compostor Chapon Lefleur, sua esposa Dominique Lefleur. Recebemos pintores e musicistas de diversas partes do mundo."

"Benjamin Allen!" Ela o interrompeu ligeiramente. "Kylo Ren." Ela acrescentou quando percebeu que ele não havia entendido de cara.

"Oh, sim. Ele foi convidado para a noite de inauguração. Ele e a esposa dele, ela era pianista, chegou a tocar no primeiro baile. Dizem que foi uma ótima noite e os convidados adoraram vê-la tocar."

"Eu acredito que sim." Ben deu um sorriso de lado. "Quem mais veio para esse baile?"

"Ah, muitas outras pessoas importantes. Nós temos a lista, ela fica em exposição no corredor ao lado. Venham, vou mostrar pra vocês."

O gerente se dirigiu até a porta do salão e Ben o seguiu, Rey, do contrário, não conseguiu se mover junto a eles, mas sim em direção ao piano de cauda que ficava no canto do salão.

Quando se aproximou, deslizou seus dedos por cima da tampa do teclado, sentindo o cheiro do mogno polido subir até suas narinas. Ela levantou o protetor e seguiu para acariciar as teclas. Ela tocou uma única nota, um dó menor. Um choque subiu pela ponta do dedo até alcançar o pescoço, subiu até a cabeça lhe causando um formigamento, ela fechou os olhos.

Tocou mais uma nota, e outra, e outra... Ela começou a ouvir risadas, um violino tocando ao fundo. Até que ela ouviu a voz de Ben a chamando, ela levou um baita susto.

"Rey, venha logo, você precisa ver isso." Ela abriu os olhos e retomou a consciência ambientando-se de volta ao salão.

Ela seguiu até Ben e finalmente viu o que o fazia tão eufórico. Havia o nome dos convidados originais, o papel estava dentro de uma caixa de vidro, hermetizada. O papel desgastado, mas ainda dava pra ler. Os nomes foram escritos a mão em caneta tinteiro, a letra cursiva em itálico. Ela procurou até que achou: _Benjamin Solomon Allen e Audrey Davine Stanford Allen_. Ao lado suas designações e um endereço: _Church Road, 34, Westminster - Inglaterra._

Ela anotou o endereço. Sua mão tremia, fazer isso era um passo para o fim, e ela não tinha certeza se queria chegar lá. Era tudo muito mais fácil quando ela analisava de longe, quando apenas as cartas eram sua companhia mas, agora, a possibilidade real de conhecer o ambiente onde ambos moraram começou a gerar ansiedade nela. Se é que a casa ainda existia.

Mais tarde, quando finalmente resolveram descansar, ambos perceberam que a cama extra que houvera sido prometida por Giovana ainda não havia chegado. Rey deixou que Ben fosse para o banho enquanto ela ficava no quarto e tentava falar com a portaria. Quando Giovana a atendeu, pediu desculpas pelo infortúnio e disse que não havia mais cama disponível por enquanto, e que tentaria, no outro dia, providenciar.

Uma sensação gélida tomou conta de seu ventre. Ela se arrepiou toda, como ia falar isso para Ben? Estava sentada na cama com as mãos na testa enquanto tentava entender como faria isso. Sua boca ficando amarga.

Na poltrona onde a mochila de Ben repousava, ela viu o que parecia ser um caderno de anotações caído para fora. Ela foi até lá para guardar o objeto, mas quando o pegou nas mãos, uma curiosidade avassaladora tomou conta dela. Ela voltou até a cama, se sentou, e começou a folhear as páginas. Logo ela percebeu que se tratava de um caderno de desenhos, e todos possuíam uma assinatura na base com o nome: Ben Solo.

Haviam desenhos de paisagens, flores, animais, tinha inclusive um rascunho de Maeve, que a fez rolar os olhos enquanto passava rapidamente pelo desenho. O que mais lhe intrigava, porém, eram os traços dele. Eram muito parecidos com os rascunhos de Benjamin, na verdade era praticamente igual. Parecia estar com o próprio inventário de Benjamin na mão.

Chegou a pensar que talvez fosse um caderno que ela não havia visto e que Ben estava guardando. Mas não fazia sentido, por que haveria um desenho de Maeve? E o fato de estar assinado como Ben Solo também já tira qualquer possibilidade.

Ela continuou a explorar as imagens, até que ela chegou nas últimas páginas. Haviam vários desenhos de uma mulher, de várias formas: cabelo solto, preso, esvoaçantes, sorrindo, séria... até que ela percebeu de quem era a face.

Ela levou a mão até a boca no susto, e largou o caderno que caiu de seu colo. Ela tentou se acalmar e então o pegou novamente. Era Audrey. E o mais bizarro daquilo é que era idêntico aos rascunhos de Benjamin.

Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez. Como podia aquilo ser possível? Ela ouviu o chuveiro desligando e então guardou rapidamente o caderno de Ben. Em seguida ela pegou o diário de Audrey e fingiu que estava lendo quando ele saiu.

"O que está fazendo?" Ele perguntou enxugando o cabelo, ela se virou para fita-lo, ele estava sem blusa, o torso ainda úmido. Ela corou e voltou os olhos para o diário.

"Na-nada." Ela gaguejou e percebeu as mãos tremendo. Tentou disfarçar. "Eu liguei pra recepção, disseram que não tinha cama disponível, vão tentar amanhã de novo."

"Tudo bem..." ele disse.

"Ben... Eu..." ela se levantou e foi até a bolsa dele. "Me desculpa, mas... seu caderno estava caído, eu fui guardar e acabei abrindo."

"Você viu meus desenhos?"

"Ah... sim." Ela tremia. "Me desculpa, eu não quis..." ela sentou de novo na cama, sentia que ia desmaiar. Ela ficou tonta e Ben foi até ela.

"Rey!" Ele chamou. "Rey, tudo bem, não estou bravo." Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela procurando seus olhos. "Está tudo bem?"

"Eu não sei... apenas uma tontura." Ela respirou fundo e então olhou pra ele. "Você desenha muito bem. Onde aprendeu a desenhar?"

"Desenho desde criança.”

"Eu vi seus esboços." Ela olhou pra baixo, cruzou as mãos. "Eu vi seus desenhos da Audrey."

"Desenhos da Audrey?" Ele ficou confuso. "Você diz, Audrey Allen?" Franziu o cenho. "Rey eu nunca a desenhei."

Ben se levantou rapidamente e pegou o caderno. Sentou-se ao lado de Rey e começaram a olhar os desenhos juntos até chegar na página de desenhos da mulher.

"Aqui!" Rey apontou. "Esses desenhos... são ela."

"O que?" Ele sorriu. "Olha rey, estou realmente envergonhado em dizer, mas... não é a Audrey. É _você_."

Rey engasgou e tirou o caderno do colo de Ben. Começou a analisar de novo e sim, era realmente ela, não Audrey. Como isso era possível? Ela podia jurar que havia visto o desenho dela ali.

"Meu Deus eu juro que pensei que fosse ela." Ela riu em nervoso. "Mas... por que você me desenhou?" Agora estava tímida, passava os dedos pelos desenhos enquanto corava.

Ben não soube responder, apenas ficou ali observando o desenho enquanto um sorriso envergonhado insistia em tomar seus lábios.

"Desculpa, eu tenho essa mania. Eu quis te desenhar... você não saia da minha cabeça." Ele riu. "Você está me deixando louco com essa coisa de Allen."

Ela riu junto.

"Não, não se desculpe. Eu adorei o desenho!" O olhar dela sobre ele era terno, ele não conseguia mais não perceber... ele continuou a olhar em seus olhos, depois desceu até o lábio. "Obrigada por se importar comigo."

Uma mão dele foi em direção ao rosto dela, desviou uma mecha do caminho e então foi em direção a testa dela e lhe depositou um beijo. Ela fechou os olhos, ele permaneceu lá por mais tempo que o esperado e ela gostava do cheiro de banho tomado. Depois se afastaram.

"Vou dormir no sofá."

"Não vai não! A cama é grande e cabe nós dois." Ele meneou a cabeça. "Ou tem medo de não conseguir dormir com uma mulher tão _atraente_ ao seu lado, Ben Solo?" Ela levantou a sobrancelha enquanto dizia de modo irônico.

"Não." Ele sorriu também. "Você é quem deveria ter medo de um homem tão grande na sua cama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO DE CONTEÚDO SENSÍVEL  
> Para quem tiver curiosidade para ver, abaixo está o link da ilustração da Chapeuzinho Vermelho:  
> Se vc for sensível a conteúdos GORE, indico não visualizar 
> 
> GENTE, EU SEI QUE A TENSÃO SEXUAL TA IMPOSSÍVEL, MAS EU JURO, O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ELES VAO DAR VAZÃO A ISSO RSRSRS Espero que tenham gostado, me mandem feedback se possível <3


	11. O Baile

**Westminster, 1894**

Seu corpo todo doía. Audrey não conseguia mais se lembrar da última noite agradável de sono que houvera tido. Talvez fosse por conta do jeito como ela contraia o corpo ao acordar no meio da noite sentindo frio na cama vazia, da falta do calor que emanava do corpo de Benjamin para abraçá-la.

Não há o que fazer, eles não dormem juntos há semanas. Suas desculpas eram de que ele estava ocupado com suas pinturas, mas que pinturas? Todas as encomendas não estavam boas o suficiente, ele as destruía e já não haviam mais clientes e agora até o choro de Anabel o irritava além dos ratos e cachorros latindo, claro.

O ápice de sua rejeição foi quando uma nobre senhora da vizinhança encomendou um autorretrato. Foram semanas trabalhando, até que quando revelou a pintura ele horrorizou a todos: a mulher retratada tinha um formato zoomorfo, uma mulher, mas o rosto possuía características de um rato. Era uma pintura horrenda.

A senhora difamou Kylo Ren por toda a vizinhança, que logo se transformou em todo o bairro, depois Westminster inteira e por fim toda Inglaterra. Todos já falam sobre a loucura do pintor.

Não havia mais lugar para Benjamin Allen, ou Kylo Ren, no mundo da arte.

Ela desceu as escadas enquanto avaliava cada parte de seu corpo que rangia. Foi até a cozinha e o encontrou debruçado no balcão do centro. Havia uma xícara de chá ao lado, e sua cara estava péssima: pesadas olheiras, cabelos desgrenhados e a barba assimétrica para fazer.

"Bom dia." Ela diz de modo suave, ela realmente queria poder recuperar a vida de antes.

"Por que está usando máscara dentro de casa?" Ele a examinou por um tempo. "Eu sei como você é."

Ela olhou para baixo enquanto cruzava suas mãos à frente do corpo.

"Benjamin, ontem eu encontrei Katherine na feira." Ele rolou os olhos e os tirou de Audrey. "Ela confessou, _Benny_. Ela confessou que o incêndio foi intencional." Benjamin se levantou e foi até o armário procurar por mais chá deixando Audrey sem resposta. "Ouviu o que eu falei?" 

"Ela não faria isso. Você está insana." Ele diz de forma seca, buscando pela xícara para preparar mais uma bebida.

"Não pode estar falando sério." Ela diz com a voz ríspida.

"Só quero dizer que talvez seja necessário você tirar um tempo pra descansar."

"Eu? O que eu mais faço é descansar, eu passo dias naquele quarto!" Ela aponta pro próprio peito franzindo o cenho. "Por que você não consegue acreditar em mim pelo menos uma vez? Você acha que estou mentindo sobre a Katherine?" Ela grita.

"Se acalma." Ele se aproxima e oferece a xícara pra ela, mas ela dá um tapa que faz com que voe longe, sujando a cozinha de chá e deixando um aroma doce no ambiente.

Ele olha para o chão, respira fundo e começa a recolher os cacos da xícara.

"Você nem se importa!"

"Eu estou tentando, Audrey. Estou tentando!"

"Está tentando o que? Você nem dorme mais comigo! Já faz quase um mês!"

"Você me repulsou por todo esse tempo, Audrey!" Ele se levanta e se aproxima, ele é alto demais, ela se sente pequena. "Eu nem posso mais ter a minha esposa porque ela virou uma louca obcecada por uma tragédia que já faz quase um ano que aconteceu!"

"Eu te odeio." Ela grita já em choro.

"Ótimo, pois agora eu odeio você também!" Ele responde sem pensar, os olhos vermelhos.

Ela se afasta lentamente andando de costas enquanto olha para ele. Ela encolhe os ombros, o choro é forte e dificulta sua respiração e visão.

Ela então vai em direção a escada e a sobe. Quando chega ao terceiro degrau ela ouve a voz dele vindo da cozinha:

"E por favor, faça Anabel parar de chorar. Não consigo me concentrar!" Ele diz em fúria.

_Anabel não estava chorando._

Ela decide tomar banho, e depois disso, quando ela segue até o quarto da filha para alimentá-la, ela quase cai dura ao ver a cena em sua frente: Sua filha está no berço, quieta, sentada, e sua boca está tampada por um pano, amordaçada. Ela solta um alto grito deixando a mamadeira cair no chão.

Ela se apressa em direção ao berço e retira o pano da boca dela. _Maluco, estupido, idiota!_ Era isso que ele era, um _monstro perigoso._

Audrey devolve a filha ao berço e corre escada abaixo em direção a Benjamin no ateliê. Quando ela chega, o empurra em direção as telas, fazendo-o cair no chão em seguida.

"Miserável!" Ela brada e agora está por cima dele enquanto lhe lança golpes contra o peito. Ele tenta segurar os punhos dela, mas ela está mais forte do que aparentemente parecia. "Fica longe dela!" Audrey quase perde a voz de tanto que sua garganta arde. Ela puxa os cabelos dele e o bate contra o chão. Ela arranha seu rosto.

Ele retoma o controle e consegue tirá-la de cima, empurrando-a para o chão enquanto se levanta. Ela vai atrás e despeja socos no peito dele novamente, ele quase não se move, mas está irritado.

"Por que você é assim?" Ela grita de novo, agarrando-o pela gola da camisa. "Por que!?" Ele a segura por ambos os braços, ficando por trás dela enquanto a prende. Ele a aperta, ela quase perde o ar. "Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio!!"

"Audrey, para!" Ele tenta controlá-la, mas ela parece o próprio demônio. Então ele à solta e ela vai pro outro lado da sala.

"Por que você não morre?" Ela diz finalmente e ele empalidece. Seus olhos mostram a decepção, ele está parado enquanto a observa sair correndo do ateliê.

—

**Veneza, 2020.**

Já são quase nove da manhã quando Rey finalmente acorda. Há um cheiro bom no ar, um perfume que ela reconhece mais do que gostaria. Demorou alguns segundos para se situar, estava em Veneza, claro, e acordando ao lado de Ben.

Ela se vira e então o encontra acordado. Seus lábios estão rosados, ele está rindo de alguma coisa no celular que faz as covinhas da bochecha aparecer. Ela ainda está com os olhos pesados, ele parece já bem acordado.

"Bom dia." Ela diz com a voz ainda de sono contra o travesseiro.

"Bom dia, _Kenobi_." Ele responde.

"Bom dia, _Solo_...” Ela levanta uma sobrancelha. “Está acordado desde que hora?"

"Faz um tempo." Ele sorri, ainda está sem blusa, a forma como os músculos dele se contraem quando ele leva o celular até a mesinha ao lado da cama gera um tipo de reação nela. "Tinha uns cachorros latindo hoje mais cedo, não consegui dormir."

"Cachorros? Em uma área de hotel?" Seu tom é duvidoso.

"Tinha um cachorro latindo, eu não estou maluco." Ele ri. "Bom, vá se arrumar, nosso café acaba às 11 horas e temos coisas a fazer hoje." Ele diz se levantando da cama enquanto Rey se espalha nela se espreguiçando.

"Sim, _mestre_."

Eles seguem até o refeitório e fazem seu café. Ele ri do fato como ela morre de fome pela manhã, pela maneira como ela rouba o presunto que sobrou no prato dele e o fato de o chá que ela toma ser tão doce.

Rey é como o Sol pela manhã. Sua face é leve e disposta, possui uma luz própria, uma felicidade que ele sabe que só ela é capaz de trazer. Além disso, as sardas que percorrem o rosto o enlouquecem.

A tarde eles passam conhecendo os pontos turísticos de Veneza e as lindas lojas culturais da cidade. Eles aproveitam para comprar duas máscaras para o baile que acontecerá mais tarde.

À noite, quando ela sai do banheiro, ele já está quase pronto, sentado na cama arrumando as meias por baixo da calça social enquanto a gravata ainda está solta pelo colarinho. Ele para de mexer nas meias e instantaneamente olha pra ela.

Ela carrega sua bolsa de maquiagem para colocar de volta na mala e sorri enquanto ele a observa. Ele está sem palavras e com uma cara de bobo.

Rey usava um vestido champagne de um tecido parecido com seda. Este possuía um ombro só, e nas costas tinha uma fenda delicada que exibia a pele cheia de pintas.

Ela deu uma volta completa em torno de si, parecia uma princesa, ao mesmo tempo que era sensual demais.

"Como estou?" Era a pergunta que ele não queria ouvir.

" _Deslumbrante_." A palavra pula de sua língua sem tempo de ele pegar. E ele está tão enfeitiçado olhando para ela todo esse tempo que a deixa sem graça.

Ela coloca uma mecha de cabelo por traz da orelha e vai em busca de sua bolsa. Ben se levanta, sua presença é forte, parece ocupar o quarto inteiro com aquele corpo grande e forte.

Ela se aproxima enquanto ele tenta dar o nó na gravata. Ela sabe que ele faz isso bem, mas ela quer atar ela mesma. Ele para de mexer quando ela pega o tecido nas mãos e começa a fazer o nó. Ela está olhando pro colarinho dele, seu pomo de adão se movendo enquanto ele engole seco, as palmas das mãos molhadas ao lado do corpo. Ele tenta não olhar pra ela, ele tenta..., mas fracassa. Ela está perto demais.

Assim que ela termina, ele a segura pelo pulso e vê seus olhos castanhos subindo até os seus. Ela está realmente muito perto, se ele se inclinar um pouquinho... então ele está movimentando a mão dela até a boca dele, e ali ele deposita um beijo calmo, lento, quente. Ele fecha os olhos enquanto sente a pele dela em seus lábios. Por Deus, como ele quer conhecer cada centímetro daquele tecido humano.

Ela se afasta por fim agradecendo pelo gesto. Ela pega ambas as máscaras que eles vão utilizar. A dela é preta e rendada, com lantejoulas e pontos de luz, delicada, cobre ambos os olhos. A dele é branca e cobre metade do rosto.

Depois do jantar finalmente os hóspedes se reúnem no grande salão. Ele está realmente muito bem decorado apesar de sua própria estrutura, em si, já ser um ótimo adorno. 

De início a música está agitada e todo mundo está se divertindo, rindo, bebendo e comemorando. Ela vê um garçom passando ao lado e pega duas taças de _champagne_. Ela entrega uma a Ben e eles fazem um brinde. "A Veneza." Ela diz. "A _nós_." Ele responde sorrindo.

Ele a oferece seu braço e a leva em direção ao centro do salão. Uma bela melodia lenta está tocando e ele se aproxima da orelha dela: "me concede essa dança?" Ele pergunta, ela achou que ele não pediria nunca. Ela assente com a cabeça e rapidamente está em seus braços.

A mão direita de Ben logo vai para a cintura da jovem, enquanto a esquerda segura a direita de Rey. Por sua vez, ela coloca a mão esquerda em seu ombro.

É basicamente uma valsa, e Reydel ama a forma como os acordes e notas são suaves. Por mais que soubesse que não, há uma sensação de que ela já esteve ali antes, todo o seu corpo responde exatamente como deveria.

Ben a conduz sem dificuldade, e os olhos dele estão pousados nos seus. Eles usam as máscaras, assim como a maioria ao redor. É muito belo a forma como tudo acontece. É natural, tranquilo, faz parte do que ela conhece.

Essa sensação familiar não a assusta de princípio, mas o frio na barriga, a sensação de que pode se aproximar, mexe com ela.

Era como se Ben fosse mais do que apenas um colega de trabalho, e há mais tempo do que ela pensava.

De repente só existiam os dois, e sim, definitivamente, eles eram algo a mais. Ela aproxima-se recostando a cabeça em seu peito, e ele parece conceder a proteção que ela busca. Ele passa a acariciar o cabelo dela, e sussurra em seu ouvido que ele vai cuidar dela. Por que ele está dizendo isso?

Ela afasta o rosto e sussurra: " _Benny_..." enquanto ele a beija no topo da cabeça.

Quando ela olha ao redor, a decoração está diferente, as mulheres estão vestidas mais elaboradas, usam leques, e os cabelos estão penteados em formas exuberantes. Os rapazes usam trajes extremamente galantes. Alguns usam cartola. Como ela não havia percebido aquilo antes? Se sentiu muito inapropriada para aquele baile. Seu vestido era simples demais.

É então que a música cessa e ela ouve um rapaz chamando atenção. Todos param pra observá-lo e ele começa a agradecer a presença de todos.

"E um brinde especial para nossos convidados ilustres dessa noite, e principalmente a Benjamin e a doce Audrey Allen, que não hesitou em nos conceder a sua graça de tocar lindamente essa noite. Audrey?" O rapaz está olhando pra ela, seu coração balança. "O piano é todo seu!"

Ela chacoalha a cabeça e a encosta contra o peito de Ben novamente, quando abre os olhos tudo voltou ao normal.

"Meu Deus!" Ela leva uma das mãos até a cabeça.

"O que foi?" Ben pergunta.

"Nossa, acho que sonhei acordada..." ela franze o cenho. "Estou tonta." termina retirando a máscara e respirando fundo.

"Quer se sentar?" Ele pergunta, mas ela não responde.

Seus pensamentos a milhão cessam quando ela finalmente se dá conta de que a pele macia das pontas dos dedos de Ben está roçando em suas costas nua. Um arrepio lhe sobe, ela sabia que já estava perdida.

Ela levanta a cabeça o encarando, ele não foge. Então ela se aproxima mais, subindo na ponta dos dedos e inclinando-se para alcançar seus lábios. Ele cedeu, sua boca quente pressionada contra a dela. Ela fecha os olhos e abraça seu pescoço com ambos os braços, abrindo levemente a boca tentando alcançar sua língua, até que ele recua.

"Rey." Ele sussurra sem fôlego. "Não podemos fazer isso."

"Por que?" Perguntou se reaproximando, tentando reconstruir o contato com seus lábios.

"Rey..." ele se afasta retirando os braços dela ao redor dele. "Não é certo. Somos parceiros, não quero confundir as coisas."

"Ben... me deixe..." ela leva os dedos em direção aos lábios dele, ele continua a negar. "Por que?" Ela parece frustrada.

"Não é certo." Ele não consegue olhá-la nos olhos. "Além do mais olhe só pra nós, eu já estou indo para os meus trinta, você acabou de sair da pós graduação! Não sou esse tipo de cara."

"Ben, são apenas sete anos de diferença!" Ela rola os olhos.

"Mesmo assim, Rey." Ela baixou o olhar. "Eu já devia estar construindo uma família, você ainda está no início da juventude!"

"Você teve a chance de construir uma família! Maeve era sua noiva, e você desistiu!" Um certo estresse começou a tomar conta dela.

"É diferente Rey, ela não era a pessoa certa."

"Então _quem_?" Eles ficam se olhando por um tempo enquanto Ben permanece calado. Ela rola os olhos novamente. "Por que não podemos apenas aproveitar essa sensação? Somos adultos, eu me sinto atraída por você, você se sente atraído por mim, por que não podemos dar vazão a isso?"

"Não entende, Rey... não quero correr o risco de perder isso que a gente tem. Você é valiosa demais para alguém como eu."

"Eu não estou te pedindo em casamento, Ben. Só estou pedindo pra me deixar saciar essa vontade que eu tenho de você."

"Rey..." ele sussurra de novo enquanto cola sua testa com a dela, o hálito quente contra o lábio dela. "Não faz isso comigo."

"Tudo bem." Ela se afasta. "Eu não vou insistir." Ele sente a decepção no olhar dela.

Então ela se vira pro lado contrário, isso não pode acabar assim. Ele não pode deixar ela ir, se ele deixar talvez nunca tome a coragem suficiente pra alcançar isso novamente.

Tudo dentro dele o corrói, o medo, a vontade, a falta de esperança. Por que ele tem tanto medo de se envolver? Ela não era uma criança, a desculpa da diferença de idade não ia colar.

Um sentimento avassalador de arrependimento toma seu corpo inteiro, e ele a puxa em sua direção segurando-a pela cintura e toma seus lábios sem pensar duas vezes.

Ela está surpresa ao mesmo tempo que chateada, mas cede à ação dele. De repente não existe mais espaço entre eles, sua boca está completamente domada pelos lábios grossos e aquecidos de Ben Solo, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, ela sente sua língua macia alcançando a dela, ela abre passagem.

Agora, enquanto uma mão a segura pela cintura, a outra passeia pelos cabelos da nuca de Rey. Ela está perdendo a sanidade, o músculo de sua pelve contraindo-se em excitação enquanto uma sensação quente sobe pelo centro dela. Perdendo o controle de suas próprias pernas, ela as sente bambas, ela sabia que queria muito se envolver com ele, mas não imaginava que a realidade era muito melhor do que ela sonhou.

Seus olhos estão fechados, não existe nada ao redor deles a não ser a música do salão. Ela não ousa abrir os olhos, ela não quer perder a sensação. Uma de suas mãos segue até o cabelo dele, aquele cabelo macio e escuro, que ela tanto desejou poder acariciar. É tudo para ela.

O modo como sua língua se comporta e ela tenta se aproximar mais, faz algo entre as pernas dele crescer. Ele está louco por essa mulher, e tudo que ele mais quer, apesar da culpa, é possuí-la. Ele tenta disfarçar, mas sabe que não vai funcionar, e graças a Deus Rey se aproxima mais, assim ninguém pode ver o que acontece ali. Mas ela pode sentir, ela gosta de sentir.

Ele afasta o rosto lentamente, mantendo a testa colada com a dela, abrindo um sorriso contra sua boca. Ambos respiram com dificuldade, ela sorri de volta, seus olhos se abrem agora e ela fixa seu olhar na íris de Ben. Não é tão escura como parece de longe, na verdade seus olhos são esverdeados. Ela está apaixonada por esses olhos.

"Vamos subir..." ela propõe com uma voz maliciosa, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele assente com a cabeça e ambos vão para o elevador. Ele sabe que não vale a pena recusar, que ela vai conseguir tudo o que quer.

Quando a porta se fecha, ela o pressiona contra o espelho. Ela volta a beija-lo, está fazendo uma bagunça no cabelo dele. Ele volta a segurar em sua cintura e agora seus dedos acariciam a pele nua quase na base de sua coluna. Ela arrepia enquanto seus dedos dançam na pele. Em seguida ela sente Ben a empurrando contra o outro lado do elevador, ele pressiona a coxa contra o meio de suas pernas e a fazendo soltar um baixo gemido o deixando ainda mais duro.

Quando finalmente chegam ao seu andar, ambos andam com pressa em direção a porta, rindo pelo fato de Ben não encontrar facilmente o cartão magnético.

Antes de entrar ele a pega no colo, antes mesmo que ela possa pensar em alguma coisa, seus pés estão flutuando e seu salto cai no chão. Ele fecha a porta atrás de si e senta com ela na poltrona. Ambos os joelhos de Rey estão ao redor das pernas de Ben, e ela se inclina para beija-lo de novo.

Ele volta a acariciar as costas da jovem a mostra pela fenda do vestido, até que ele desce ambas as mãos em direção as coxas dela, ela sente sua vagina umedecer e contrair quando ele as aperta. Rey está quase pingando enquanto ela se comprimi contra o colo de Ben, sentindo seu membro duro logo abaixo dela.

Eles afastam os lábios e Ben joga a cabeça para o encosto da poltrona tentando buscar por ar. Ele fecha os olhos e Rey segue para a mandíbula dele, mordendo-a enquanto segue com beijos molhados até o pescoço de Ben. Ele solta um gemido preso na garganta.

Em seguida Rey desfaz o laço da gravata de Ben, enquanto tenta desabotoar sua camisa, suas mãos são tão pequenas perto do largo peito dele. Ele a ajuda a abrir os botões com pressa.

Quando ele finalmente se livra da camisa, ele retribui os beijos ao longo do pescoço dela. Ela joga a cabeça pra trás e agora ele está seguindo até seu ombro, e quando seus lábios finalmente o alcança, ele desce a alça de seu vestido.

É aí que ele se levanta com ela no colo e vai em direção a cama. Parece que uma cama única não foi uma má ideia. Antes de se deitar com ela, ele retira o cinto e a calça social. Ela está sentada na cama com ambos os braços pra trás enquanto o aguarda. Por fim ela morde o lábio inferior. _Putamerda, que homem gostoso!_ Ela pensa observando o torso que dava dois dela.

Então finalmente ele se junta a ela, ela já estava ficando louca longe dele. Quando bem próximo, Ben a beija mais uma vez e desce o dedo até a barra do vestido, levantando-o enquanto ela o ajuda a retirar a peça.

Ela está só vestida com uma calcinha por baixo, logo revelando os seios nus para ele. Seus olhos brilham pela confiança que ela lhe dá. Ele não quer dizer que está apaixonado, mas naquele momento ele está, e ela é a única coisa que importa em seu mundo.

Ela se deita completamente e ele começa a beijar seu colo, seguindo para os seios. Ele quer fazê-la se sentir bem. Sua língua circula um de seus mamilos enquanto uma das mãos acaricia o outro. Rey agarra o cabelo dele e solta mais um gemido abafado. Seus olhos estão fechados e o cenho franzido, Ben precisa confessar, essa era uma das melhores visões que ele já havia tido dela. Ou mesmo uma das melhores que já teve.

" _Benny_..." Ela solta como um sussurro enquanto joga a cabeça pra trás. Ninguém nunca o chama por esse apelido. Ela enrola as pernas ao redor dele e o traz para sua boca. Ela o quer perto, ela quer abraçá-lo, ela precisa se sentir protegida por ele, ela precisa se sentir dele. Ela o abraça em necessidade, tentando fazê-lo parecer algo que ele não é. "Benny." Ela repete, agora de olhos abertos. ele gosta quando ela o chama assim. Eles estão se olhando enquanto ela acaricia o rosto dele. Ela analisa cada centímetro da face, cada pequena ruga de expressão, cada pequena pinta que percorre a pele, seus lábios formam um sorriso tímido.

"Rey..." Ele desliza uma mecha dela para detrás da orelha, eles não deviam estar fazendo isso, afinal, era apenas algo casual. _Pare de trocar sentimentos_ , ele tenta se convencer, mas ele não conseguirá enquanto ela fizer, ele não quer negar o que ela precisa. “Rey... olhe para mim.” Ele levanta o queixo dela, seus olhos brilham como nunca antes. “Rey, você tem certeza que devemos continuar com isso?”

“Sim.” Ela sussurra o puxando pelos bíceps, ela quer tudo que ele pode oferecer.

“Rey, precisa me prometer que nada irá mudar.”

“Não vai, Ben, eu prometo!” Ela beija a bochecha dele. “Podemos depois fingir que nada aconteceu se preferir assim.”

“Não precisamos fingir.” Ele devolve o beijo à bochecha dela. “Só preciso saber que iremos lidar como dois adultos com isso. Que não irá interferir no nosso projeto. Eu preciso de você...” Ela dá um sorriso tímido, o coração dela pula. “...comigo, no caso dos Allen.” _é claro que sim..._

“Eu continuarei aqui! Tudo continuará como está.”

Ela pega uma das mãos de Ben e a conduz pelo corpo. Primeiro a desliza sobre os seios, depois pelo abdome, em seguida levando-a até a alça da calcinha, ela quer que ele tire.

“Rey...”

“ _Shhhhh_...” Ela sela os lábios dele com o dedo indicador.

Ben se afasta para cumprir a vontade dela enquanto despeja beijos em sua coxa. Seus dedos percorrem a cintura dela, caminham para a alça da calcinha e ele a tira jogando a peça no chão. Em seguida ele volta a segurar Rey com ambas as mãos em sua cintura para colocá-la deitada de forma mais confortável.

Ele se deita e emerge os lábios em seu centro quente, uma mão permanece segurando-a pela cintura enquanto sua língua começa a circular o clítoris, ele a sente se abrindo mais. Pouco depois ele adiciona um dedo no interior dela. Ela está molhada para ele, não é tão difícil entrar. Seus dedos são comprimidos pelas paredes dela, isso o faz ficar ainda mais excitado, o pênis quase rasgando a boxer em vontade. 

Ele continua o ato até que pergunta se ela permite que ele coloque mais um dedo, ela assente com a cabeça, ainda de olhos fechados, sem conseguir pensar muito. Sua respiração está pesada, ele sente a movimentação acelerada em seu peito fazendo-a subir e descer e quanto ele finalmente acrescenta mais um dedo, ele a sente arquear as costas enquanto esconde a face em suas mãos.

Pouco tempo depois ela volta a se acomodar sobre os lençóis, seus dedos acariciam o cabelo de Ben, e à medida que o prazer começa a ficar mais alto, ela aumenta a força com que puxa as mechas do cabelo dele. Depois de um tempo ela está quase vindo, seus olhos lacrimejam e ela solta pequenos grunhidos. 

Quando ela tem seu orgasmo, suas pernas começam a tremer, Ben percebe e sorri quando ela puxa seus cabelos em desespero, quase machucando-o. Ela o traz para mais perto de si com as pernas enroladas ao redor do torso dele, quando ele a vê, suas pupilas estão dilatas, seus olhos estão molhados e ela está cerrando ambos os dentes enquanto o puxa pelo pescoço para beijá-lo.

Ela não o deixa pensar muito, o empurra contra a cama e sobe por cima dele. Ela sente o volume por dentro da boxer, está tão rigido, ela gosta. Rey volta a beijá-lo enquanto fricciona o clitóris sensível contra o volume de Ben. Ele geme baixinho.

“Diga o meu nome.” Ela diz ao pé de seu ouvido, ele fecha os olhos, seus dedos acariciam os tríceps dela.

“ _Rey_...” ele sussurra.

“O que você quer de mim?” Ela morde o lábio inferior.

“Tudo.” Ele responde sem hesitar. “Eu quero você pra mim.” Ele ainda está de olhos fechados, e não fosse pelo peso do corpo dela pressionando seu pênis, ele poderia jurar que estava sonhando.

Ela volta sua atenção para o membro dele e sem muita cerimônia retira a boxer. Deus, que homem era aquele. Não era possível que mesmo em seus melhores sonhos ele conseguisse ser melhor em vida real.

Agora não há mais barreira entre eles e ela volta a beijá-lo enquanto se esfrega no membro dele. Ela ainda está muito molhada, e quente, e isso está fazendo Ben perder o controle. Ele a segura pelo cabelo enquanto a outra mão toma a sua cintura. Ela já está ali, montada, ele pode dar o golpe final. Mas ele espera, ainda há inseguranças...

Ele leva os dentes até o ombro dela e a morde percorrendo um caminho até o pescoço.

“Ben”. Ela arfa se afastando. “Cuidado.” Sim, cuidado, ela não é dele, ela não pode ficar marcada, nem que ela realmente o fosse, não era certo, mas ele estava louco.

“Me desculpe.”

“Eu gosto.” Ela sorri. “Mas cuidado.”

Isso o deixa feliz, então ele volta a mordê-la, mas com mais cuidado. Ela solta pequenos gemidos, é uma das melhores sensações na opinião dela, os lábios dele roçando na pele do pescoço, a respiração abafada arrepiando-a. Eles se beijam de novo e as fricções começam a ficar frenéticas. Suas mãos percorrem todo o corpo dela, a apertando, arranhando-a enquanto o membro pulsa desesperado, ele precisa fodê-la.

“Rey... eu não me preveni para isso.”

“Eu estou tomando anticoncepcional, Ben, e... já faz uns dois anos que não tenho relações.” Ela sorri de modo tímido. “Da última vez que testei estava tudo certa.”

“Ótimo.” Ele responde. “Bom, eu não estava num relacionamento muito saudável, já faz um tempo também e... estou limpo desde a última vez que fiz os exames.”

“Tudo bem.” Ela volta a beijá-lo e se levanta sobre os joelhos para que ele ajeite o membro na entrada dela. Agora ele está sentado na cama com ela no colo, ela está escorregadia mas ele sente as paredes fazendo uma leve pressão.

“Ah, Ben...” Ela geme enquanto aperta os olhos, faz tempo que não tem relações, está apertada e precisa de calma para poder comportá-lo dentro dela.

Ele toma mais cuidado quando vê a expressão na face dela, está parado esperando que ela faça o movimento, e quando ela finalmente se encaixa completamente, ele joga a cabeça pra trás sentindo mais uma vez o pênis latejar com força. Pelos céus, aquela garota ia leva-lo a loucura.

“Rey, você é tão macia.” Ele diz contra a boca dela, suas sobrancelhas se franzem.

É tão bom estar dentro dela, senti-la corroendo-se em prazer enquanto ela arfa, geme, e solta seu nome sem querer várias vezes. Ele adora o jeito como as unhas dela estão encravadas nos ombros dele, enquanto ela ama a forma como ele a abraça pela cintura.

“Droga Ben!” Ela arfa em um tom de dor. “Meu útero vai sair moído daqui essa noite.”

Ele dá uma leve risada e ela o acompanha. O sorriso daquela mulher pode iluminar uma cidade inteira.

Eles estão fadados ao fracasso agora, eles sabem disso, mas vão tentar ignorar _. “Apenas amigos”_ , é claro que sim. Amigos que fodem ou... amigos de trabalho que fodem. Nada mais normal que isso, mais um dia da rotina deles. É apenas prazer carnal, afinal.

Mas quando Ben começa a chamar pelo nome dela, ele sabe que está perdido. Ben precisa se segurar para não gozar enquanto ela rebola sobre ele, enquanto a face de sexo que ela faz o leva a loucura, enquanto os seios dela balançam à medida que ele a fode com vontade.

Ele quer devorá-la, destruir qualquer um que tente tirá-la dele. Ele a quer assim, ele a quer com força, ele sabe que não devia estar aqui, pois ele sabe que essa não é a única e ultima vez que ele vai querer transar com ela, e ele nunca se sentiu assim antes, com nenhuma garota, por mais atraente que fosse.

O problema é que ela não era _só_ atraente...

Ela tinha algo especial, ela era _muito_ especial. Ela o fazia capaz de largar tudo no mundo. E isso era tão perigoso... não, ele não pode ficar obcecado por ela, não, isso nunca aconteceu antes, não irá acontecer agora.

“Ben...” Ela geme de novo e ele não consegue segurar as batidas de seu coração quando ela implora por ele. “ _Benny_...”

Ele a aperta com ambas as mãos na cintura e a joga contra a cama, ele quer tomar o controle, ele quer mostrar que ela não vai conseguir se livrar, que nenhum outro homem vai toma-la desta forma a partir de hoje. Ele precisa mostrar que ela é só dele _. Pelo menos essa noite, é claro..._

Ele continua a fodê-la e agora o ritmo é mais forte, ele sabe que ela gosta, a forma como ela sorri e morde o lábio o provocando o obriga a continuar, e continuar, e continuar... até que ele não aguenta mais e goza. Ele geme contra a orelha dela enquanto seu liquido a preenche e ela o abraça, ela está feliz demais para ser verdade.

“Rey...” Ele está quase sem ar. “Rey eu não aguento você.” Ele ainda está deitado sobre ela, ele está apaixonado pelos carinhos que ela deixa em suas costas. “Rey você não sabe como está mexendo comigo.”

Ela sabe disso, ela gosta disso, ela só precisa convencê-lo.

“Eu quero mais.” Ela diz olhando em seus olhos. “Se vai ser só dessa vez então eu quero aproveitar a noite toda.”

Ele sorri em concordância e volta a beijá-la, não sabe se é o certo a fazer, mas, pelo menos essa noite, ele irá dar a ela tudo o que ela precisar.


End file.
